Breathing
by PukitChan
Summary: Harry y Draco están a punto de dar un importante paso en su relación; sin embargo, antes de concretarlo, son atacados en un acontecimiento donde Draco queda en coma. ¿De qué será capaz Harry con tal de recuperarlo?
1. Autumn Leaves

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño. **

**.**

* * *

_A FanFiker-FanFinal._

_Porque si algún corazón se conmueve, _

_unos labios sonríen, _

_o unos ojos se humedecen, _

_es gracias a ella. _

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_"...and you're miles away... and yesterday you were here with me.."_**

**Capítulo 1. Autumn Leaves**

La llovizna de aquella tarde cayó de manera tan imprevista que, viéndose imposibilitado a usar magia al estar rodeado de muggles, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que correr. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo: en cuanto sintió las gotas de agua tocar su piel, aceleró sus pasos hasta que estos se volvieron una carrera contra la lluvia, aunque de antemano sabía que ella ganaría.

Sus latidos se elevaron y su piel se estremeció cuando sintió el agua traspasar la delgada tela de su ropa para mojarlo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta de cómo se presentaría en ese lugar y la expresión tan poética que seguramente él le dedicaría al verlo llegar de ese modo. Pero no se lo reprocharía en palabras directas, sino en sutilezas, en gestos, en miradas. La sonrisa de su boca se acentuó al imaginarlo sentado en su rincón favorito de aquel café.

Obligándose a prestar atención al solitario camino, Harry reconoció el coloquial edificio de rojizo color que destacaba en la gris tarde. Sus pasos redujeron considerablemente la velocidad hasta finalmente quedarse quietos mientras esperaba que ése lejano automóvil avanzara y le permitiera cruzar la calle hacia un callejón. La lluvia arreció, pero eso no pareció importarle demasiado porque, a fin de cuentas, empapado ya estaba y faltaba poco para llegar. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón cuando avanzó por la solitaria calle hasta que sus ojos reconocieron el discreto lugar.

Situado en el corazón de Angel Islington, el _Candid Cafe _se había vuelto en muy poco tiempo en uno de sus lugares favoritos. El mago reconoció la puerta blanca que hubiese pasado desapercibida, si encima de ella no estuviera la escultura de un caballo que daba la impresión de estar saliendo del edificio, atravesando la pared. En esta ocasión, el caballo estaba mojado al igual que él. Volvió a retomar su caminata e ingresó al edificio, aguardando al pie de las escaleras. Miró a su alrededor y, tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, deslizó de su pantalón la varita para susurrar un hechizo sencillo que si bien no lo secaría totalmente, al menos le permitiría entrar y no crear pequeñas lagunas a cada paso que diera. Al subir los escalones, inútilmente empezó a contarlos pese a saber cuántos eran porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. En el camino se tocó el cabello sintiendo su humedad y se frotó las manos intentando darse un poco de calor. Sólo dejó sus movimientos inquietos cuando llegó al piso memorizado y todo a su alrededor cambió, volviéndose un lugar más cálido y hogareño.

En cuanto ingresó, un hombre de su misma edad le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de bienvenida y observó hacía el fondo, invitando al recién llegado a seguir la dirección de su mirada: tal y como Harry lo había imaginado minutos atrás, _él_ se encontraba en la última mesa que estaba junto a una amplia ventana, cuyo cristal seguramente distorsionaba el mundo exterior gracias a las gotas de lluvia.

Harry caminó en silencio, grabando en su retina la imagen del hombre rubio de apariencia elegante que miraba hacía la ventana. Había un periódico extendido sobre la mesa y también una taza cuyo contenido aún humeaba. En algún momento debió haber sentido su presencia pues ese rostro afilado se elevó y sus pupilas se contrajeron al divisarlo. No le sonrió. Simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo hasta que Harry llegó a su lado.

―¿Qué estás esperando? ―preguntó, impaciente al notar que el moreno no pretendía apartarse de su lado. ―Siéntate.

Como si fuese la orden que hubiera estado esperando, Harry asintió, rodeó la pequeña mesa de madera y se sentó en la silla de frente, dejando salir un suspiro lento cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse.

―La lluvia me atrapó en el camino, lo siento ―exclamó. A cambio recibió una mirada cargada de obviedad mientras una rubia ceja se arqueaba, dándole a ese atractivo rostro una expresión de superioridad. Harry tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de reír.

―Algunas veces me pregunto cómo le haces para declarar tantas veces lo que es obvio, Potter ―exclamó Draco, sonriendo tras su taza, luego de beber de su contenido.

El gesto animado de Harry regresó. Para quien los conociera, quizá ésa podría ser una escena extraña pero, para ellos, era el encuentro acordado de la cita de cada tercer día en el mundo muggle. El moreno contempló al hombre que tenía frente a él: Draco Malfoy, con su postura recta, con el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado y esa mirada gris que parecía decirlo todo y a la vez nada, había adquirido con el paso de los años la madurez con tanta naturalidad que simplemente aumentaba su elegancia innata. En esos momentos transmitía una asombrosa tranquilidad.

Repentinamente el mesero se acercó, sacándolo de su análisis mientras le preguntaba a Draco si deseaba algo más para luego girar hacia Harry, reafirmando la orden de siempre. Ambos aceptaron y, al estar una vez más solos, finalmente se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Harry alargó el brazo sobre la mesa y su mano buscó la de Draco, entrelazando sus dedos. Él le respondió con un sutil apretón a su piel fría.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran pareja desde hacía casi ocho meses.

Su encuentro fue accidental. Y realmente lo había sido porque, tras seis años después de la guerra, no habían tenido interés alguno en buscarse. Mentirían si dijeran que pensaron el uno en el otro constantemente: por aquel entonces, Harry había tenido que encontrar la manera de lidiar con su nuevo mundo ahora que era el mago que había asesinado a Voldemort. La paz no había llegado de inmediato pues quedaron familias destrozadas, vidas perdidas, y todo un nuevo lugar que reconstruir, incluyendo su vida. Separarse de Ginny había sido una decisión complicada y dolorosa, pero tras un largo análisis, Harry supo que no era ella lo que necesitaba y, por supuesto, Ginny no se merecía tener a su lado a alguien que no la amara. Luego llegó su entrenamiento como Auror, al que se dedicó en alma y cuerpo.

La única persona que estuvo siempre fue Teddy. Aunque, Harry no podía negarlo, también hubo alguien en su vida, una pareja con quien inesperadamente se entendió; un hombre que con el avanzar del tiempo, simplemente se fue de su lado.

Entonces, un año y tres meses atrás, en una misión para atrapar a un antiguo seguidor de Voldemort, Draco apareció. No era la primera vez que se producía un ataque contra los Malfoy, pero sí era el más serio de todos los que se habían efectuado. Harry sabía que aún existían toda clase de personas contra los ex Mortífagos. Desde simples opiniones que creían que no era posible que no los hubieran encerrado en Azkaban hasta maniacos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso que, era obvio que creían, los Malfoy deberían estar muertos. Lógicamente, Draco se vio involucrado en todo ello.

Lo que empezó como un interrogatorio cotidiano de la labor de un Auror, se volvió en una irrefrenable curiosidad por aquel hombre que ya no conocía y que en realidad, nunca se había molestado por conocer en verdad. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, aún no era demasiado tarde para intentar.

A partir de ese momento, su tiempo comenzó a medirse en encuentros casuales en el Ministerio, saludos lejanos y sonrisas llenas de cortesía que pronto se transformaron en movimientos más sinceros, pláticas cada vez más largas y reuniones menos esporádicas. Entre ellos fluía el sarcasmo, las bromas, la sinceridad y también una base de confianza que más adelante se volvería una inesperada y agradable amistad. Surgieron las confesiones, los temores, las dudas, los secretos íntimos. Y la noche en la que Draco afirmó que prefería a los hombres, algo dentro de Harry cambió. No supo cómo empezó todo aquello, pero logró mirar a Draco de una manera distinta: como el hombre atractivo que era y que se había negando a ver por más obvio que esto fuera. Luego, comenzaron las citas llenas de café del mundo muggle, paseos por Londres, tardes de frío y lluvia, y finalmente su primer beso aquella noche, a las orillas del _Tower Bridge,_ que cruzaba el río Támesis.

Nunca escondieron su relación y, como era inevitable, eso les trajo algunos contratiempos. La relación del Salvador con el Mortífago estuvo ―y aún seguía estando―, en la boca de muchos. Nunca pretendieron esconderse del mundo que los rodeaba, pero siempre prefirieron el anonimato del mundo muggle por la privacidad que éste les ofrecía. Porque ninguno permitiría que se metieran en su relación, no de ese modo.

Tal vez fue también por eso que comenzaron a reunirse en lugares como esa hermosa cafetería.

―¿Harry?

―Estaba pensando…

―¿Puedes hacerlo?

―…que deseo vivir contigo… ¿me explico? Juntos… en el mismo sitio.

Los labios de Draco se separaron sutilmente y sus ojos apenas se abrieron mientras sus mejillas pálidas adquirían un poco de color. Era la tercera vez que veía a Draco quedarse sin argumentos para combatirle. Y Harry sonrió al recordar que la primera vez había sido en una tarde igualmente lluviosa.

No desapartó su mano de la de Draco cuando el mesero trajo su orden y se retiró, dedicándoles una sonrisa. Esperó pacientemente a que el rubio decidiera que era el momento de retomar la palabra, aunque dentro de sí, Harry temblaba ansiosamente por una respuesta a su proposición. Sabía que era una decisión importante la que le estaba ofreciendo al rubio y que muchos pensarían que ocho meses no eran suficientes para conocer a una persona, pero, ¿qué importaba? Los demás no podrían entender cómo Draco y Harry se complementaban en tardes como ésas, en caricias y riñas, en un extraño paraíso donde conocieron una soledad compartida.

―¿Te has vuelto loco, Potter? ―cuestionó, pero una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios mientras estrechaba más a la mano que sostenía la suya.

―La verdad es que he estado dudando de mi cordura el último año ―exclamó, divertido y a la vez ilusionado―, pero, ¿no ya desde niño el Profeta me trataba como loco?

Draco levantó una ceja y miró por unos instantes su café, el aspecto hogareño y tranquilo del lugar, el murmullo lejano de la platica de un grupo personas que no se percató de cuándo habían llegado.

―No estaban tan lejos de la verdad.

―Y aun así estás aquí ―aseveró.

―_Estamos_ aquí ―corrigió.

―¿Eso es un sí? ―preguntó con suavidad.

Malfoy deseó poder formular alguna respuesta irónica con la que pudiera expresar lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, sólo atinó a sentir cómo su corazón latía desbocado por algo que en el fondo había añorado desde las noches en las que Harry no estaba en su cama, abrazándole, luego de hacer el amor. Entonces comprendió que aquello nunca había sido un juego o una simple casualidad en su vida. Inhaló con suavidad y buscó los ojos destellantes y verdes de Harry.

―Sí.

* * *

**~•~**

No era la primera vez que se dejaba arrastrar por la impulsividad del Gryffindor, quien le había hecho experimentar lo que era volver a sentirse vivo. En realidad no importaba qué vez fuera ésa, porque sería igual de abrumadora que la primera, la última, la única y todas las veces que así se requirieran.

Los detalles de dónde y cómo vivirían podrían arreglarlos después. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era fundirse contra su piel, lamer cada rincón de ésta y explorarlo como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos y simplemente escuchar sus arrítmicas respiraciones que nunca lograrían sincronizarse a la perfección. Los gemidos de Harry, ansiosos y profundos, se mezclaban con los de él.

Su cuerpo, empapado de sudor, tembló de anticipación cuando sintió cómo unas gotas tibias mojaban su entrada preparada. Apretó sus ojos al sentir las manos de Harry colocarse en su cintura y ayudarle a descender para que lo aceptara en su interior. El suave vaivén de su cuerpo, las maldiciones, las caricias y los besos inacabados al que ese atardecer de lluvia los había llevado, se volvieron una necesidad que debía ser cumplida hasta que ambos estuvieran satisfechos.

Y los ojos verdes de Harry ―esos malditos ojos―, brillaban por la lujuria que sentía, mientras esa torcida sonrisa en sus labios le suplicaba que siguiera subiendo y bajando. Y Draco hundía sus uñas sobre los pectorales, estimulaba las tetillas, jadeaba, apretando su trasero, temblando cuando el falo del moreno acariciaba su próstata. Harry vibraba, sollozaba y acariciaba las nalgas. El rubio sonreía, disfrutando de estar encima de Harry pero siendo penetrado por él. De montarlo a su ritmo y que el auror agonizara por ello. Escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, el aroma, el sabor salado, todo ello mientras sus cuerpos se mecían el uno para el otro, tocando los sitios que se encontraron luego del tiempo donde aprendieron a conocerse.

Por eso, si alguna duda antes invadió su mente, fue eliminada por completo en el momento en el que contrajo su cuerpo y sus labios buscaron ansiosamente los de Potter, jadeando sobre el inevitable orgasmo que se avecinaba sobre él. Pocos movimientos más, se derramó sobre ambos, tensando su cuerpo, deseando llevar a Harry hasta el límite, algo que ocurrió algunas estocadas después, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las delirantes palabras que los labios del moreno intentaban muy débilmente formular.

Afuera, aún llovía. Sin embargo, dentro de esa habitación, todo ardía y estallaba, producto de una unión que iba más allá de lo esperado. Capricho, obsesión, tensión sexual. Existían muchas palabras con las que otros definieron su relación. Algunas veces, ellos mismos dudaron. Después de todo, qué sádico y caprichoso juego sería ése en el que su existencia dio un vuelco.

Qué insignificante podía parecer el pasado cuando tienes el más inesperado presente, aferrándose a ti con ambos brazos.

* * *

**~•~**

El vaho que emergió de su boca le provocó a Harry una sonrisa divertida. Le relajó el sentir la brisa helada que había dejado tras de sí la intensa lluvia que había durado varias horas. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de tener que ir a Diagon a esas horas. ¿Diez de la noche? Bien, era una hora relativamente temprana en lugares como _Soho_, pero, ¿en el callejón Diagon? Sonrió al admitir que Draco era el único al que se le podían ocurrir semejantes situaciones.

Giró el rostro cuando comenzó a escuchar unas pisadas. Notó a Draco bajando por las escaleras del edificio mientras se cubría las manos con unos guantes negros. Su piel nívea estaba sonrojada por la temperatura fría, lo cual, de cierta manera, a los ojos de Harry le hacía ver adorable.

―¿Es necesario ir a estas horas? ―reprochó Harry de inmediato cuando el rubio llegó a su lado. Su pareja le miró de soslayo y comenzó a andar.

―Es tu culpa Potter. Si no hubieras estado rogando por más, probablemente ya estaríamos caminando de regreso.

―No fui el único que gritó allá dentro ―exclamó, sintiendo un leve calor acumularse en sus mejillas―. De cualquier manera, ¿aún estará abierto a estas horas?

―Ya deberías haber aprendido a no subestimar mis capacidades, Potter ―musitó, levantando una ceja en un gesto sumamente característico de él.

―¿A quién amenazaste? ―ironizó, deteniendo sus pasos para buscar la mirada de Draco.

―A nadie ―replicó, inocente, incitando el otro a seguirle. Sin más, repentinamente añadió: ―Siempre me ha gustado Westminster.

El primer deseo que Harry tuvo fue el de frenar una vez más sus pasos y preguntar qué tenía que ver aquella hermosa zona de Londres con respecto a su plática. Más contrario a lo que pensó, aceleró su andar al notar que Draco también lo hacía. El rubio miraba a cualquier otro lado con tal de no encontrarse con la figura del auror y, por primera vez, Harry se preguntó si aquel sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio de verdad se debía al frío.

Pensó en todas las mañanas en las que Draco se despertaba, su cabello cayéndole por la frente y cubriéndole los grises ojos. La expresión somnolienta y también imaginó un hogar a su lado. Entonces, Harry comprendió el mensaje.

El bufido que cubrió la carcajada que luchaba por salir de los labios de Harry apenas se escuchó. No tardó demasiado en ponerse al mismo ritmo de andar del rubio, mientras asentía con la cabeza y sus manos realizaban ademanes exagerados, como si con ello pudiese reafirmar mejor la idea que cruzaba por su cabeza.

―Westminster es perfecto ―coincidió Harry, estando de acuerdo en que ése lugar sería el adecuado para vivir. Sin más, el auror estiró su mano hacía la muñeca de Draco, quien giró su cara para ver la animada del otro. En una sonrisa que lo expresaba todo, Harry entrelazó su mano con su pareja y se encogió de hombros―. Vamos, aquí no hay muggles. Podremos aparecernos en Diagon.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar la oración, los ojos de Harry y Draco se cerraron, dejando atrás la zona en la que se encontraban para aparecer frente al Caldero Chorreante. Harry de inmediato sintió algunas miradas sobre ellos, lo cual indicaba que habían llegado al sitio correcto. Sabía que todos aquellos que tenían la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su piel aún eran repudiados por muchos. Probablemente, la razón de que ahora mismo no les dijeran nada era, en primer lugar porque Draco sabía como ignorar a todos aquellos que pretendían humillarlo sin éxito. La segunda y menos importante razón, al parecer era porque no tenían ganas de enfrentarse a Harry por ello.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó a Draco cuando recordó a qué habían ido a ese lugar.

―Sí, por supuesto ―murmuró el otro. Ambos comenzaron a andar en silencio, ignorando las miradas despectivas y los murmullos que de tanto en tanto se encontraban. Sería más bien extraño si no se enfrentaran a ello. Pero ambos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

Porque no todo podía terminar mal, ¿verdad?

―Harry…

No sería hasta mucho tiempo después cuando el auror recordaría con perfecta claridad ese momento: Draco volteando a verlo, pronunciando su nombre, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una oración que nunca más llegaría a ser completada. Y Harry siempre se preguntaría qué era lo que Draco quiso decirle esa noche, segundos antes de que aquella explosión resonara en sus oídos, arrancara a Malfoy de su lado y lo arrojara a él contra el suelo en un golpe que, durante unos segundos, le arrebataría la consciencia, obligándolo a cambiar su vida totalmente…

* * *

.

_Autora al habla:_

_¡Buenas madrugadas! Quise publicar el inicio de esta historia exclusivamente hoy, que es el cumpleaños de Draco. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Draco! Que Harry te dé lo que mereces. LOL. Por otra parte, también quiero contar que es gracias a FanFiker-FanFinal que este relato está ahora publicado. Querida, estoy en esta historia, espero que sea lo que anhelas conforme vayan pasando los capítulos planeados. Tendrás que disculparme si se me van un poco las letras a la hora de publicar. ¡Para ti, con amor!_

_Ahora, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se animen a acompañarme en esta historia, es un gusto tenerlos por aquí. Muchas gracias a quienes leen y más gracias si les nace un review para su humilde escritora. Un beso enorme, mucho slash en su vida y que sea un buen miércoles. ¡Besos! _


	2. Forever

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**. **

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_"… I need your grace to remind me to find my own._**

**_If I lay here, if I just lay here, _**

**_would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_**

**Capítulo 2. Forever**

Siendo auror, Harry fue entrenando para saber cómo reaccionar ante las catástrofes. Si cerraba los ojos, podía recordar aquel duro entrenamiento donde le aclaraban que lo último que debía hacer en una situación peligrosa era perder la compostura. Para él no era necesario que alguien le mostrase aquello, pues la guerra por sí misma se había encargado de enseñárselo. Había presenciado ataques y muertes donde fue necesario mantener todo el temple que estuviera a su alcance para no sucumbir a la locura. Había escuchado los gritos de Hermione cuando fue torturada y el desgarrador llanto de Ron cuando descubrió que Fred había muerto.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo mantenerse firme. Oía gritos, algunas voces pidiendo ayuda, él mismo sangrando, pero no comprendía nada ni sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que no debía soltar la mano de Draco. No hasta que abriera los ojos y le dijera que no tenía por qué poner esa ridícula expresión. Porque seguramente eso sería lo que Draco le diría si estuviese consciente.

—Harry, necesito que sueltes a Malfoy…

Todo se había vuelto una serie de complejas y distorsionadas imágenes que se reflejaban con insistencia a su alrededor. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido ni mucho menos cómo había llegado a ese lugar. ¿Dónde estaban? Y la piel de Draco se sentía tan… helada.

—¡Harry!

De alguna manera esa voz logró colarse en sus pensamientos. Harry, que tenía los latidos desbocados y seguía temblando, levantó la mirada para reconocer a Dean Thomas, que lo miraba preocupado mientras le sujetaba el brazo derecho.

Potter tuvo que inspirar profundamente para mirar a su alrededor. Descubrió que se encontraban en San Mungo y que estaba apretando la mano de Draco, quien en ese momento se encontraba recostado en una camilla, claramente tenían la intención de trasladarlo. No obstante, nadie se movía. Todas las miradas estaban concentradas en él. ¡¿Por qué nadie hacía nada?!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —gritó Harry, como si finalmente despertara del shock en el que había estado sumergido los últimos minutos—. ¡¿Qué le pasa a Draco?!

Dean entrecerró los ojos y bajó su palma hacia la de Harry, intentando una vez más que soltara esa mano, aunque sólo consiguió que el auror abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y se aferrara aún más.

—No me pueden alejar. Soy auror y puedo estar aquí si veo que alguien lo necesita, no dejaré a Draco solo. Me necesita.

A pesar de todo su cuerpo temblara, la voz que emergió de sus labios había sido increíblemente firme y decidida. Dean distinguió la preocupación brillando en esos ojos verdes junto con la seguridad de que mataría al que se atreviera a alejarlo del rubio. Pero ellos no podrían hacer nada por su pareja si se mantenían durante más tiempo en esa posición.

—Harry, si quieres que Malfoy se recupere, tienes que dejarlo —insistió, hablando bajo pero con extrema claridad—. Haré todo lo que…

—¡Es mi pareja, Dean! ¡No dejaré que…!

—Harry, basta. Suelta a Draco.

La fémina voz que emergió de los murmullos fue la única que consiguió detener las órdenes de Harry. De inmediato el auror sintió cómo un delgado brazo rodeaba su cuerpo mientras que una suave y cálida mano se posicionaba sobre la suya, la misma que sostenía la de Draco.

—Déjalo —pidió la voz. Contra toda posibilidad, Harry agachó su rostro y su mano finalmente liberó la de Draco. Dean, aliviado, agradeció con la mirada a la mujer rubia que le sonreía y le animaba a llevarse a Draco. Potter permaneció en silencio mientras miraba cómo el cuerpo del rubio era trasladado y desaparecía tras una puerta, junto con Dean. No se molestó en alejar los brazos que aún lo sostenían. No supo si habían pasado minutos u horas y probablemente se habría quedado en esa posición todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, de no haber sido por la mujer que lo empujó con suavidad entre el tumulto de gente, obligándolo poco después a sentarse en un sitio donde reinaba la tranquilidad. —Espera unos minutos aquí, Harry. Hermione y Ron querrán saber dónde estás.

Pero a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto el resto del mundo, ni siquiera sus amigos. Lo único que quería era ponerse en pie y correr a buscar a Draco; sin embargo, no podía moverse. Sus piernas no respondían a las órdenes de su mente y sus manos se ceñían dolorosamente a su piel. Tenía que buscar a Draco. No podía simplemente quedarse esperando a que las cosas se solucionaran por sí solas. ¿No había sido siempre ése su estilo? Tomar lo que la vida le ponía enfrente y, de alguna manera, lograr arreglarlo.

Jadeando, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo se había descuidado de semejante forma? Sabía que existían personas dispuestas a atacar a los Malfoy. ¿Por qué no había sido más cuidadoso entonces? ¿En qué estaba pensando al exponer a Draco de esa manera? Maldita sea…

—Tienes un corte. Deberías ir a revisarte.

Una vez más, esa voz logró distraerle. Harry sintió cómo las mismas manos levantaron su rostro para buscar su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Luna Lovegood, a la cual nunca antes había visto tan cerca pero que sin embargo, irónicamente le recordó a Draco. Parpadeó al comprender que Luna y su pareja compartían el mismo color de ojos, aunque los de Draco eran más intensos.

Ella dio un apretón en su frente y Harry gruñó por el dolor que le había causado, sintiendo su cabeza punzar. Luna sonrió y fue cuando el auror notó que ella estaba en cuclillas y sus manos tocaban sus mejillas. Logró reunir suficiente fuerza para poder contestar.

—Soy lo de menos ahora. Quien me preocupa es Draco.

—Yo también estaría muy preocupada.

La oración estaba lejos de ser una que lo animase, pero le permitió a Harry distraerse por unos cuantos minutos. Luna pareció satisfecha cuando se incorporó y se sentó a su lado, balanceando los pies.

—¿Qué… haces aquí, Luna?

—Cada vez que regreso de un viaje, vengo a San Mungo. Esta vez temo que he encontrado algo espectacularmente diferente… conocí a alguien.

Harry no contestó pero miró de soslayo a Luna. Ella parecía naturalmente despreocupada y estaba seguro de que debían verse totalmente distintos. Ella sonriente, él a punto de desmayarse. Ella mirando flores en las paredes y él temblando como un perro perdido. Y aun así, su presencia era extraordinariamente reconfortante.

—¡Harry!

Él giró su cabeza para buscar con la mirada a quien le había llamado. Bastaron pocos segundos para localizar a la pareja que, a paso veloz, se dirigía directamente hacia él. Eran sus amigos. Ron maldecía en voz baja a medida que sus pasos avanzaban mientras que Hermione, sonrojada y angustiada, se adelantó al pelirrojo y corrió a abrazar a Harry, estrechándolo tan fuerte que el moreno escuchó sus huesos crujir.

—¡Oh, Dios, Harry! —sollozó Hermione—. ¡Cuando recibimos la lechuza…! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

—Hermione, déjalo respirar —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry. Luna ladeó el rostro y respondió por él, al ver el aturdimiento del auror.

—Dean lo está atendiendo. Aún no sabemos nada.

La castaña se separó de su amigo para mirarlo. Se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba sencillamente desconectado del mundo. Sí, los escuchaba, les respondería, pero hasta que supiera cómo estaba Draco, era lógico que no le daría importancia a lo demás.

—¡Harry, estás herido! ¡Tienes que revisarte! —reprochó ella, limpiándose los húmedos ojos. Giró su rostro hacia Luna y sonrió—. Gracias por avisarnos, Luna y también por cuidar de Harry.

—No me causó ningún problema —aseguró la rubia.

—Los aurores ya tomaron el caso, Harry —informó Ron—, creo que estaban comentando algo acerca de la última vez que atacaron…

—¡Ron, por favor! Harry no necesita saber eso ahora —exclamó Hermione, mirando irritada a su pareja.

—¡Pues yo sólo estaba ofreciendo ayuda!

En una situación diferente, Harry habría sonreído e inclusive agregaría algunas palabras para acompañar esa discusión, pero no en ese momento, sobre todo cuando sintió la mano de Luna reposar en su hombro, como un signo de advertencia. A Harry le importó realmente poco el hecho de haber empujado bruscamente a sus amigos cuando, dentro de su rango de visión, apareció Dean Thomas, caminando por el largo pasillo que estaba frente a ellos.

—¡Dean! —llamó Harry de inmediato cuando el hombre, con expresión seria que no auguraba nada bueno, se colocó frente a él—. ¿Cómo está Draco?

Dean apretó ligeramente sus labios, buscando la forma más adecuada de expresarse. Era obvio que no encontraba fácil lo que debía explicar.

—Malfoy se encuentra bien. —Cuando notó que su voz era apenas un susurro a medida que expresaba la oración, carraspeó para poder continuar: —Físicamente, quiero decir.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó Hermione antes que nadie. Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Al revisarlo, Malfoy no tiene heridas de gravedad como al principio temíamos, dado que llegó inconsciente. Son sólo pequeños rasguños que enseguida sanamos. Sin embargo, no hemos conseguido que despierte. Creemos que él…

Harry, impetuoso, no pudo esperar más. Cogió la ropa de Dean para atraerlo hacia él, mirándolo con furia. Algunas luces parpadearon a su alrededor, exponiendo indirectamente el fuerte temperamento del auror.

—No me jodas, Dean. ¡¿Por qué no dices claramente lo que le pasa a Draco?! ¡Tengo que verlo!

Antes de que Dean pudiese contestar, Ron sujetó a Harry de los brazos. El pelirrojo encontró irónica la situación: con esa misma posición había detenido un innumerable número de veces las peleas entre Harry y Malfoy; ahora, se encargaba de que su amigo no cometiese una locura por él.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —intervino Luna. Dean miró a la rubia y sin salir de la sorpresa de haberse visto atrapado de esa manera por Potter, asintió.

—No lo sabemos —declaró—. Simplemente no parece despertar y su magia está empezando a desaparecer. De seguir así en las próximas horas, tendremos que inducirle un coma mágico.

—¿A qué te refieres… con desaparecer? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, sabiendo que no tenia caso pelear contra Ron. No sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Necesitaba desesperadamente ver a Draco.

—Su núcleo mágico está muy debilitado por alguna razón. Es por ello que tendremos que inducirlo al coma porque…

—…porque un mago no puede sobrevivir fácilmente si le es arrebatada toda su magia —completó Hermione. El sanador asintió y percibió de inmediato cómo el ambiente que estaba a su alrededor aumentó su tensión.

—¿Puede Harry ver a Draco? —preguntó Luna de manera inesperada. El rostro de Harry se levantó rápidamente, mirando a Dean esperanzado. Maldita sea, tenía que ver a Draco porque de lo contrario se volvería loco.

—Puedes estar ahí, Harry —aceptó Dean—. Pero debes entender que quizá él no despierte.

Harry no asintió, pues no deseaba confirmar esas palabras. Dean era un estúpido. Si en San Mungo no hallaran la forma de salvar a Draco, él lo haría. Porque había prometido proteger a Draco y no soltar su mano. Simplemente porque le amaba.

No hubo palabras mientras Dean lo guiaba por los pasillos del hospital. Tampoco se molestó en agradecer cuando el sanador abrió la puerta de la habitación privada donde se encontraba Draco y les dejó a solas.

Harry tragó. Era una habitación blanca y silenciosa. No había muchas cosas, salvo una cama y una serie de instrumentos que Harry no reconoció. Temeroso, el auror permaneció en el marco de la puerta mirando la solitaria figura de Draco, que estaba recostado. Afuera, y como Harry podía apreciar a través de la ventana, llovía. Sintió el deseo de soltar una risa angustiada ante la visión de la persona con la que, apenas unas horas antes, había hecho el amor luego de su propuesta de vivir juntos. Sus dedos se aferraron a la pared, intentando sostenerse en pie. Merlín, ahora deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y fingir que Draco estaba esperándolo esa noche, en otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí.

De alguna manera logró reunir su valor perdido y caminó rumbo a la cama, sentándose a un lado. En un suspiro, tocó el cabello suave, delineando con cariño las facciones de Draco. Tembló cuando descubrió que el rubio apenas tenía respiración, siendo ésta un suspiro débil. Se acercó tembloroso a sus labios y succionó con suavidad. Draco siempre gruñía y reía cuando Harry hacía eso.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy —reprochó Harry, cerrando sus ojos, sin perder contacto con su piel—. ¿Qué te pasa que no me dices nada? Esto es absurdo —espetó, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Tú no tendrías que estar aquí…

Harry, en silencio, subió a la cama lentamente, cuidando de no mover a Draco. Ladeó el cuerpo para poder abrazarlo, uniendo su frente a la mejilla fría del otro. ¿Desde cuándo la piel del rubio era tan fría? No lo recordaba.

Permaneció así durante un largo tiempo en el que no supo qué pensar. Varias veces, su mano ilógicamente buscaba el latido de Draco en su pecho, y al comprobar que éste seguía ahí, sentía un peso desaparecer de sus hombros durante unos segundos, aunque inmediatamente después aquella carga volvía a posicionarse sobre él.

Tenía que recordarse, maldita sea, que debía levantarse y buscar ayuda. Si no estaba en sus manos poder salvar a Draco, buscaría quien sí podría hacerlo. Hermione y Ron le ayudarían. Seguramente su amiga investigaría y sabría a quién podría contactar. Y Ron arrugaría la nariz y rodaría los ojos, pero igualmente lo apoyaría. Y Luna, sí, incluso iría a buscar a los Nargles de Luna con tal de ver a Draco molestarse de nuevo. Y su arrogancia. Y esa ternura que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

Pero no podía. Realmente no podía levantarse. _¿O quizás no quería?_

Tal vez fue por ese constante flujo de ideas cualquiera, que Harry no escuchó cuando tocaron la puerta hasta que Hermione ingresó a través de ella. La mujer caminaba cuidadosamente y quedó paralizada durante unos segundos al ver la posición de su amigo. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se sintió incapaz de derramar porque, demonios, aquella sensación no era nada comparada con el dolor de Harry. Avanzó un poco más hasta que su mano se posó cuidadosamente sobre el hombro del moreno, quien la ignoró pese a que ya se había percatado de su presencia en la habitación.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar —dijo ella, sin obtener respuesta alguna—. Harry sé que…

—Tú no sabes lo que siento, Hermione. Vete —espetó secamente. La mujer, que esperaba sin duda esa respuesta, no pareció sorprendida, sino que al contrario frunció el ceño.

—El quedarte aquí no va a resolver nada —aclaró ella—. Y no, puede que no sé por lo que estás pasando, pero Harry, eres mi amigo y me duele verte así. Sé cuán importante es Malfoy para ti y que esto te está lastimado. Entiendo que te sientas culpable, aunque sabes que no tienes razón para ello. Pero debe existir una solución, Harry… siempre la hay. Y te prometo que la encontraremos. Por eso tienes que acompañarme.

Harry permaneció en silencio varios minutos, sopesando cada una de las palabras de la mujer. Hermione nunca le había fallado e incluso se quedó a su lado cuando se vio en la disyuntiva de escoger entre él y Ron en medio de la guerra. Si en alguien debía confiar la vida de Draco, sin duda sería en ella. Pero, maldita sea, era jodidamente difícil.

—Está bien, pero no me alejaré mucho —murmuró al fin. Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —aceptó ella, saliendo de la habitación para darle a Harry unos minutos más de privacidad—. Te estaré esperando afuera.

El moreno volvió a mirar a Draco. Su rostro tranquilo y sus facciones atractivas. Se incorporó lo suficiente para depositar un beso en su frente y susurrarle que encontraría a quien había ocasionado eso y también una forma remediarlo.

—Soy San Potter, ¿recuerdas? No puedo simplemente dejarte así.

Sonrió sin alegría, poniéndose de pie. Cuando salió de la habitación y no encontró a Hermione fuera de ella, tuvo el deseo de regresar al lado de Draco; sin embargo, decidido, Harry comenzó a andar por el pasillo y casi inmediatamente después, cuando giró por el camino, encontró a su amiga. Ella estaba parada, totalmente recta y con los brazos cruzados. En algún momento debió atarse su cabello pues ahora lo traía recogido, lo que acentuaba la dureza de sus facciones y la seriedad de su mirada. A su lado, con un semblante descuidado, estaba Ron recargado en la pared. Tenía sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su ropa y parecía murmurar algo incomprensible para Harry a esa distancia. Luna también estaba ahí, aunque tras un asentimiento, ella sonrió y dio la vuelta, alejándose del grupo. Por último, y sin saber exactamente qué hacía ahí, descubrió que Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron, explicaba algo, realizando ademanes con las manos.

—Harry —saludó Bill cuando se percató de su presencia. Desganado, el moreno se detuvo cuando ellos giraron su rostro para verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Luna, Dean y yo estuvimos hablando, Harry. Creemos que quizá Malfoy tiene una maldición.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, seriamente.

—Bueno, no puede despertar y no es por algún daño en su cuerpo, así que eso quedó descartado. Quizá durante el ataque recibió una maldición y eso es lo que ahora le impida… despertar.

—Por eso Ron me llamó —continuó Bill—. Para confirmarlo. Ya sabes, estuve rompiendo maldiciones algunos años en Egipto.

—Y quizá, si logramos descubrir si lo que Malfoy tiene es una maldición, también podremos confirmar de qué se trata y logremos hacer algo al respecto.

Una esperanza. Harry se aferró a ella cuando su corazón palpitó, como si repentinamente recordara que ésa era la función que debía cumplir. Miró a Bill y rápidamente aceptó aquello.

No necesitó ni la preocupación de Hermione ni las bromas ligeras de Ron para saber que debía estar ahí. No perdería más el tiempo, pues mientras más rápido encontraran la cura para Draco, mejor sería todo. De modo que no importaba cuál fuera lo que necesitara Bill para ayudarle, él lo conseguiría.

Por eso Potter permaneció atento cuando Bill, con el permiso de los sanadores, ingresó a la habitación y se acercó a Draco. Lo examinó con la mirada y después de unos segundos, sacó su varita murmurando algunas palabras que a Harry le sonaron como los suaves sonidos de una vieja canción que hacia mucho había olvidado. En algún momento, cuando Bill colocó su varita sobre el pecho de Draco, justo donde estaba su corazón, frunció el ceño. Harry tuvo que abstenerse de correr y gritarle a Bill que le dijera qué demonios sucedía. Necesitaba mantenerse firme, y así lo haría. Por Draco.

Bill alejó su varita y, como si deseara confirmar lo que había descubierto, volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento obteniendo, al parecer, la misma respuesta. Resopló y miró a Harry fijamente, haciendo una inclinación con su cabeza para que salieran. Al seguirlo, Harry temió que la respuesta no fuese la que quería escuchar, pero también pensó que eso eliminaría una posibilidad más. Sólo tendría que seguir buscando. Porque él mismo reviviría al Voldemort de su tumba si no encontraba una pronta solución.

—En efecto, lo que Malfoy tiene es una maldición. Y una muy poderosa —musitó Bill, preocupado. Algo fácilmente notable por su seriedad.

—¿Podemos hacer algo? —preguntó Harry, apretando sus manos.

—No yo, al menos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Entiende, Harry. Yo sé dónde están mis límites y esa maldición, quien quiera que se la haya aplicado a Malfoy, fue hecha con toda la intención de que nadie consiguiera romperla. No la hizo un principiante.

—Bien —masculló Harry, sin importarle en ese momento la información del atacante—. Si tú no puedes hacerlo, lograré encontrar un método.

Harry estaba dispuesto a irse y a buscar donde fuese sino hubiese sido por la mano que detuvo sus planes. Bill sostenía su brazo y lo miraba seriamente.

—¿Quieres dejarme terminar, Harry? Tal vez yo no pueda ayudar a Malfoy. Pero conozco a alguien… que quizá sí pueda hacerlo.

Por la forma en la que Bill parecía dudar al pronunciar esas palabras, Harry lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y quién es?

La respuesta tardó en llegar.

—McLaggen. Cormac McLaggen.

Harry separó los labios al escuchar ese nombre. Quiso decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada inteligente. Ahora comprendía la reticencia de Bill a nombrarlo. Alguien tendría que explicarle a Harry por qué el humor del destino era tan jodidamente retorcido.

—¿Confías en él, Bill? —preguntó. El pelirrojo miró largamente a Harry antes de contestar.

—No creo que tengas que hacerme esa pregunta, Harry. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

Harry inhaló profundamente, sin mirar a Bill.

—¡¿Confías en él?! —gritó.

—Sí.

Harry asintió.

—Entonces, está decidido. Lo buscaré —pronunció, sin saber a dónde lo llevaría la certeza de sus palabras.

* * *

_Autora al habla: ¡Hola! :D _

_Aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ustedes se preguntaran a dónde nos llevara todo esto, qué es lo pasa, por qué demonios hago estas preguntas sin signos de interrogación. XD _

_Bueno, tendrán que tenerme paciencia. He estando pensando largamente sobre esta historia y cómo se deberá desarrollar. Puedo decir a los que han decidido acompañarnos, que las sorpresas estarán a la orden... y tal vez un pequeño misterio por ahí. (Qué no se me da enredar las tramas... xD)._

_¡Por cierto, el 13 de Junio es Día del Escritor, felicidades a quienes se dediquen a las letras! =D_

_Entre otros datos, tenemos que la historia ha tenido su Soundtrack. Desde que venía pensando en cómo desarrollar la idea, supe que la música sería importante para mi. De modo que tenemos varias canciones acompañandonos. (Esta escritora es de gustos raros)_

_El nombre de la historia __**Breathing,**__ tiene su origen en la canción del mismo titulo, de __**Sonata Arctica**__, mi grupo favorito de Power Metal de todo el mundo mundial. El primer capítulo, __**Autumn**_** Leaves**, _viene de dos lados: Uno es de la canción de __**Ed Sheeran**__. La frase introductoria viene esa canción y la segunda es también de otra canción del mismo nombre, interpretada por__** Eric Clapton. **__En el capítulo de hoy, el título es de __**Forever**__, canción de __**Stratovarius.**__ La frase introductoria se deriva de la canción__** Chasing Cars**__ de __**Snow Patrol. **__Y eso. Sólo quería comentarselos. JAJAJAJA._

_¡Gracias a __**Lun Black, Xonyaa11, FanFiker-FanFinal, Cannelle Vert, Violet Stwy, Gaby, Eri-L PM, Acantha 27, Fernylokis de hummel, Goanago, Melanie Tao de Usui, Tannia, Katyhe Mathews y Kasandra Potter**__ por cada uno de sus reviews!_


	3. Collide

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_"…will you wait for me forever..?"_**

**Capítulo 3. Collide**

Francamente, prefería estar haciendo cualquier cosa, menos eso. Detuvo el rasgueo de su pluma, dejando a medio camino la firma que escribía mientras se dedicaba a mirar la torre de pergaminos que se acomodaban uno sobre el otro, justo frente a él. Arrugó el ceño, calculando que, aproximadamente, aún faltaban cerca de dieciocho. No tendría por qué estar haciendo eso, no era su profesión. Tal vez sí era su deber, pero no su deseo el realizarlo. Mentalmente maldijo a su tío, que últimamente había estado vengándose de él, al obligarlo a cumplir todo el papeleo que bien pudo dejarlo para cualquier otro empleado.

Resopló, centrándose en el pergamino que reposaba debajo de sus manos, aún esperando por su firma. Al terminarla, cerró el pergamino y tomó otro, en un proceso que había repetido con los últimos veinte. Levantó la ceja, mientras leía su contenido y al mismo tiempo murmuraba para sí mismo que aquel premio no valía la pena si aún tenía que hacer cosas como ésas. Aunque en realidad, al inicio no era algo que le molestara. Era más bien un hábito adquirido.

La pluma permaneció estática mientras el hombre advertía el rumbo de sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando, solía dedicarle un pensamiento al sujeto que solía encontrarse, al menos una vez al mes, caminando desorientado por los pasillos del Ministerio mientras refunfuñaba lo mismo que él en ese momento: papeleo. Entonces, contra toda lógica, esbozó una sonrisa casi satisfactoria al traer a su mente una imagen tan sensual que desbordaría la lógica de cualquiera. Pensó en la sensación que sentía cuando parecía que la magia escaparía por cada uno de sus poros. Recordó el poder, el placer y la satisfacción de dominar en la cama a quien no habían podido dominar en otros aspectos de su vida.

Segundos después, una pequeña y molesta palpitación en su pene, junto con el familiar sonido de la puerta abriéndose sin que nadie le hubiese pedido permiso para entrar, le produjo a Cormac McLaggen una ridícula sensación de _déjà reconnu__**[1]**__. _Sensación que quizá no fue tan ridícula, cuando al levantar los ojos, se encontró con unos verdes, brillando con una devastadora y casi cruel intensidad.

Él estaba mirándolo fijamente, ahí otra vez.

_Harry._

* * *

**~•~**

Nunca antes había tratado de evitarlo, al menos no a propósito. Sin embargo, le era imposible afirmar que lo recordaba diariamente. De hecho, desde hacia casi nueve meses que no lo recordaba por su propia voluntad y cuando lo hacia, se debía más bien a que sus caminos se cruzaban en el Ministerio o bien, a algún anuncio en el Profeta que parecía realmente interesado en la vida de ese hombre.

Harry le restaba importancia porque, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Mientras caminaba, trataba de recordar la última vez que cruzó palabra con él: fue hacía aproximadamente dos meses y medio atrás, cuando chocó con él en los ascensores del Ministerio. La plática había sido normal, como cualquier otra, donde le escuchó decir algo acerca de que quizá recibiría un premio por su labor. Harry lo había felicitado, como es común en ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo, el auror no pudo dejar de pensar, luego de que abandonara el ascensor, que eso no parecía ser lo que Cormac en realidad habría querido escuchar.

Potter tuvo que detenerse un momento frente al ascensor sin animarse a entrar en él. No es que propiamente tuviese miedo o se sintiera incómodo por ello. Eran más bien esos recuerdos los que lo obligaban a detenerse. Contó para sí mismo la cantidad de veces que recorrió ese mismo sendero con una expresión muy diferente a la que actualmente reflejaba su rostro. Tras una risa sardónica, Harry no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido. Aquello era puta ironía, aunque realmente eso no importaba. Lo único que Harry necesitaba a cualquier costo era recuperar a Draco y no le importaría los métodos o a quiénes acudiría para ello.

Decidido, esta vez sí ingresó en el ascensor que apenas le dio unos minutos para reflexionar mientras llegaba al piso deseado. Al abrirse las puertas, descubrió el lugar casi vacío a excepción de algunos sujetos que merodeaban aún en el lugar. Saludó de lejos a uno de ellos, que lo miraba con insistencia, seguramente sorprendido de verlo paseando nuevamente por ahí.

Harry, que se sentía tenso, cansado y con un estómago que no paraba de reclamarle algún alimento que su dueño se había negado a darle, le restó cualquier importancia que pudiera tener eso. Después de todo no estaba ahí por cualquier razón. Tragó saliva al recordar una vez más a Draco, su aspecto dormido y su piel fría. Tenía que hacerlo.

Al llegar al frente de aquella puerta que separaba la oficina del resto del lugar, Harry simplemente la abrió. Había hecho eso innumerables veces, que el acto lo realizó por inercia, sin ponerse a pensar si aquello era lo correcto. Para cuando la información llegó a su mente, era demasiado tarde. Oculto, detrás de una pequeña montaña de pergaminos, Cormac levantó su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia él directamente. Un esbozo de sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, dirigiéndole una mirada de sincera incredulidad.

—Harry —saludó—. ¿Te dieron deseos de repetir tus entradas a este lugar?

A sabiendas de cómo podía interpretarse esa oración, pero sin deseos de alargar lo innecesario, Harry optó por ser directo y lo más sincero posible con ese hombre. Después de todo, no había nada que ocultar.

—No importa el precio que pidas —murmuró el auror en voz baja, pero firme—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Y la sonrisa de Cormac no pudo ser más expresiva.

* * *

**~•~**

Lo único que Harry Potter y Cormac McLaggen tenían en común, era haber pertenecido al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en sus años en Hogwarts. Con cierta gracia, Harry recordaba la cena de Navidad que organizó el profesor Slughorn donde McLaggen había acudido siendo pareja de Hermione. En aquel entonces, y luego de la espectacular y humillante derrota que Cormac los había hecho tener contra Hufflepuff, partido donde también Harry deseó matarlo, nadie pensó que podrían cruzar nuevamente sus caminos. Sin embargo, y extrañamente al parecer de muchos, eso había ocurrido.

Inició por Bill. El hermano mayor de Ron un día simplemente llegó hablando de Cormac como su reciente compañero, y que era visto como un excelente Rompedor de Maldiciones. Harry no le prestó demasiada atención, hasta que un día se cruzó en el Ministerio con él. Lo saludó y Cormac le sonrió. Sin embargo, Harry podía ser despistado, pero nunca había sido idiota. Y de inmediato supo reconocer que aquella sonrisa no había sido una de «_¿Aún recuerdas que no atrapaste la snitch en aquel partido?». _No. Era diferente. Casi… _lasciva. _

Días después, aceptó salir con Bill y Cormac a beber por, si era sincero, curiosidad. Esa noche, donde sus sentidos se entorpecieron y sus defensas bajaron, Harry descubrió a Cormac como un hombre atractivo. No podría negar que McLaggen derrochaba una virilidad descarada, una que le atrajo sin saberlo. Cormac lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa y no parecía temerle al coqueteo descarado. Harry se sintió estúpidamente nervioso, ya que aquello se había vuelto una extraña relación.

No recordaba exactamente de qué platicaron esa noche. Contrario a eso, recordaba el callejón oscuro al lado del bar, donde inesperadamente se vio acorralado entre la helada pared y el cuerpo de Cormac mientras sentía cómo devoraban sus labios. Eran caricias que estaban lejos de ser tiernas, pues eran sexuales y agresivas. Harry disfrutó del placer de sentirse deseado con desesperación, de sentir cómo una entrepierna se frotaba con fuerza contra la suya, haciéndola reaccionar.

Tenía que admitir que todo había empezado por atracción sexual. Sin embargo, lo que al inicio había sido un acuerdo de sólo follar, con el paso de los meses fue transformándose en algo más serio. Harry, fiel a su naturaleza, se dejó llevar, siguiendo por impulso el camino que había encontrado. Tuvo buenos y malos momentos, excitantes encuentros y largas pláticas.

Y realmente, no se arrepentía.

No obstante, en algún momento Harry decidió terminar esa relación, quizá porque no lo amaba. Es decir, quería a McLaggen, pero no lo suficiente para mantenerse a su lado durante mucho tiempo más. No le sorprendió descubrir el hecho de que Cormac aceptó con facilidad su despedida.

De vez en cuando se encontraban, y Cormac solía sonreírle como aquella primera vez. Sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de que la razón por la que lo hacía, era simplemente por fastidiarlo, porque así era el hombre que durante meses, él había conocido.

* * *

**~•~**

—No lo pedí para que lo admires.

Harry levantó la mirada del plato de comida al que le había estado dedicando una buena parte de su concentración durante los anteriores quince minutos. Irritado, miró a Cormac llevar un bocado a sus labios, ignorando el claro reproche en los ojos del moreno. Él no quería estar ahí, quería correr con Draco y decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, si quería convencer a Cormac de ello, tenía que seguir sus reglas y una de ellas incluía ésa, porque el sujeto había jurado no prestarle nada de atención si no iban a probar cuando menos un alimento.

—No tengo hambre —masculló Harry.

—Deberías mirarte en un espejo —comentó Cormac—. Llegaste conmigo a punto de desmayarte. ¿Qué has estado haciendo que pretendes morirte de hambre? ¿O acaso éste es un plan para que tuviéramos una cita?

Haciendo caso omiso de la oración, Harry apartó el plato hacia un lado, pero al instante, regresó frente a él. Cormac lo miraba con seriedad, cruzando los brazos, como si de esa manera se negara a aceptar otro tipo de respuesta.

—Te recuerdo que no tienes que discutir conmigo, cuando vienes a solicitar mi ayuda.

En otros momentos, Harry se habría levantado, hechizado a McLaggen, alejándose de ahí sin vacilar. Pero necesitaba que ese hombre aceptara ayudarle con Draco, así que, de mala gana, Harry probó su comida que, inesperadamente, le sentó bien. Descubrió que tenía más apetito del que imaginaba, incluso estando ahí, en esa cafetería del Ministerio, lugar que Harry solía ignorar.

—Comenzamos a entendernos, Harry —murmuró Cormac, sin poder evitar ese tono de satisfacción golpeando cada una de sus palabras—. ¿De qué se trata la petición? ¿Bill te dijo que gané el premio al mejor Rompedor de Maldiciones de este año? —Y al decir esto, mostró tanto orgullo que Harry no pudo hacer más que forzar una sonrisa.

—Estoy aquí por Bill, es verdad. Y felicidades.

—No parece interesarte.

Harry desvió la mirada. Era verdad, pero no se sentía con ánimos de mantener una disputa y menos con Cormac, si lo que buscaba era su ayuda. Tenía que saber actuar ante él o mínimo mostrar más interés. Se reprendió a si mismo, por Draco, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí.

—Yo…

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

El moreno fijó sus ojos en los del otro. Se sentía sorprendido, pero, ¿no era eso siempre lo que pasaba con Cormac? De alguna forma, parecía que era capaz de leerlo de una forma tan fácil, como lo era para Draco. _Draco. _

—Se trata de Draco.

Como era de suponerse, McLaggen apretó los labios y cerró los puños, seguramente preguntándose porque acudía justamente con él. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, tomando su bebida mientras aguardaba a que Harry se decidiera a continuar. El moreno inhaló hondo y prosiguió.

—Fuimos atacados, pero quien recibió todo el daño fue él. Está internado en San Mungo y lo han inducido a un coma mágico. Al parecer, su magia fue también dañada en ese proceso y su núcleo mágico está muy inestable. Puede…

Harry cerró sus ojos, hundiendo los dedos entre las hebras negras de sus cabellos. Para Cormac, era obvio que el moreno estaba totalmente aterrado de decir las palabras que intuía, seguían. Entrecerró sus ojos, percatándose de que Harry había necesitado de mucho de su valor para acudir con él. No pudo evitar preguntarse, aunque fuese estúpido e inadecuado, qué tan bien follaría Malfoy para poner al auror de esa manera. Cormac no conocía a Draco, pero sí a Harry, y sabía cuánto lo había odiado en Hogwarts. Además, hasta donde él sabía, casi no se dejaban ver juntos y el mundo mágico por completo veía mal esa relación.

—¿Te atacaron por estar con él, Harry? —se burló.

—Eso no tiene importancia alguna —atacó Harry de inmediato. Cormac comenzaba a sacarlo del poco juicio que aún tenía. Si no paraba, le propinaría un golpe al muy idiota.

—Entonces… —dijo Cormac, deleitándose con cada palabra que pronunciaba—, ¿puede morir a causa de esa maldición? ¿Es lo que estás tratando de decir?

—Sí… —musitó.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? —preguntó, aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta. Sólo quería alargar su deleite.

—¡Maldita sea, Cormac! —explotó Harry, azotando sus manos contra la mesa—. ¿Acaso no es obvio? Bill me dijo que tú eras el único que podría ayudarme. ¡Y aquí estoy! ¡Necesito tu ayuda para que Draco despierte!

La respiración de Harry era agitada y Cormac analizó durante un largo período de silencio el hombre que estaba frente a él, notado los pequeños detalles en los que había cambiado a Harry. Lo vio más fuerte y aún más decidido, dando a demostrar con una sola mirada lo apasionado que era. Era jodidamente tentador tenerlo tan cerca y no acercarse para probar sus labios. Maldijo a Malfoy por tener a Harry en su cama, por disfrutar de ese hombre tan dolorosamente atrayente.

Tal vez algunos de sus pensamientos se vieron reflejados en su mirada, pues el auror cerró sus puños sobre la mesa y su entrecejo mostró más tensión de la que de por sí ya portaba. Por un instante, como si Harry se hubiera visto desarmado, se dejó caer sobre la silla en la que anteriormente había estado descansado. Su expresión estaba seria y Cormac casi podía escuchar cómo hilaba sus pensamientos, cómo tomaba decisiones, cómo analizaba sus posibilidades. Finalmente, alguna decisión debió tomar pues levantó su rostro, ése que mostraba el inicio de una barba. Tensó su mandíbula y le observó fríamente.

—Encontraré a alguien que sí me quiera ayudar. —Fue todo cuando dijo. Su voz no sonaba decepcionada, ni sorprendida, sino que tenía que fría certeza de alguien que sabía bien que eso ocurriría. Sus ojos verdes, siempre expresivos y ocultos detrás de sus gafas, brillaban de rabia. Todo su cuerpo exudaba ese poder con el que había derrotado a muchos magos Tenebrosos. Y entonces Cormac recordó que Harry era un auror, y no sólo uno cualquiera. Destacaba entre los mejores. Que Harry Potter era un hombre de decisión y un cabezota, cualidades que sin bien por muchos no podrían ser consideradas como tal, eran lo que lo habían llevado hasta donde estaba.

Entonces, sin decir nada más, Harry simplemente se puso de pie. Se acomodó esa ropa que seguramente luciría bien si estuviese limpia. Miró unos segundos más a McLaggen, como si esperarse un milagro, pero al ver que éste no llegaría, arrimó la silla donde estaba sentado y sin más se dio la vuelta para irse. Cormac lo siguió con la mirada durante sus primeros pasos mientras meditaba. Entonces, cuando casi el auror estaba por salir de la cafetería, Cormac alzó la voz y atrajo su atención.

—¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio por esto?

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir, desbocado. Tuvo que parar un instante, por temor a que fuera simplemente un truco de su mente o de su desesperación por obtener una mínima esperanza. Sin embargo, al parpadear y exhalar el aire que había estado conteniendo, se animó a girar su rostro y observar: Cormac se había puesto de pie y lo miraba, con una sonrisa sutil enmarcando sus gruesos labios y aumentando su atractiva presencia.

—Si ayudo a Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que yo gano con eso?

—Lo que sea —afirmó Harry sin vacilar—. Incluso, si es algo que yo no tengo, haré lo imposible por conseguirlo para ti.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Cormac, quien sonrió y se alejó de la mesa donde habían estado comiendo para acercarse lentamente a Harry, quien se sintió como si estuvieran acechándolo y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sacar su varita y atacarlo.

Cuando Cormac estaba solo a unos pasos de él, alargó su mano y sujetó la barbilla de Harry, obligándolo a levantar su rostro. Sus ojos miraron con fuerza los de Harry, como si deseara reprocharle algo que el auror no alcanzaba a deducir qué era. Entonces, su otra mano acarició con una inesperada suavidad sus mechones de cabellos oscuros.

—Te tengo una propuesta. —Al ver que Harry no lo apartaba y que aguardaba para que continuase, Cormac asintió con seriedad. —Te ayudaré, pero con una condición.

—Lo que sea, está bien. Quiero que ayudes a Draco.

—¿Dices lo que sea, Harry?

—Sí.

Aprovechando que la cafetería estaba sola, y que lo único que se escuchaban eran sus voces, Cormac alejó sus manos del rostro de Harry y las llevó a su espalda para rodearlo, abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia él. De inmediato, sintió al moreno tensarse bajo su abrazo y luchar por liberarse, pero dejó de pelear cuando McLaggen se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró, con una cautela innecesaria, unas palabras:

—Si consigo liberar a Malfoy de su maldición e impedir que muera, y hacer que despierte sano y salvo, tú tendrás que dejarlo y volver conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eso es lo que quiero a cambio —siseó con fuerza, lamiendo descaradamente el lóbulo del moreno. —Te quiero a ti a cambio de él. ¿Aceptas?

Harry cerró los ojos, permaneciendo en silencio durante unos segundos. Entonces, sus labios se abrieron y su voz emitió una sola palabra.

—Sí.

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: ¡No, no me maten por favor! ¡Quiero viviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! ¡Y los quiero! XD ¡Bueno, aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado! Las canciones de este capítulo son Forever de Stratovarius y Collide de Howie Day. ¡Abrazos!_

**[_1]_**_ Derivado del __**déjà vu**__, el __**déjà reconnu**__, hace referencia a algo que, efectivamente, se ha __**vivido**__ o experimentado en algún momento. La diferencia con el __**déjà vu**__radica en que éste último se limita a «Haber __**visto**__ algo con anterioridad». No me lo invento. Todos estos años en la universidad deben haber valido la pena. XD_

_¡Muchas gracias a __**Acantha-27, FanFiker-FanFinal, jessyriddle, Shirokyandi, Melanie Tao de Usui, meyamoadriytu, Violet-stwy, Sami-maraudergirl, Tannia, Nadia y Dragiola**__ por sus reviews! _


	4. Ára Bátur

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_"…en það varst þú sem allt_**

**_lést í hjarta mér._**

**_Og það varst þú sem andann aftur_**

**_Kveiktir inní mér._**

**_Eg fór, þú fórst…" [1]_**

**Capítulo 4. Ára Bátur **

La recepción del Hospital San Mungo lucía tan activa como cada día. La gente llegaba, murmuraba e intentaba ser atendida de inmediato. La bruja que atendía a los visitantes, así como el retrato de Dylis Derwent, colgado a sus espaldas, dirigieron su mirada hacia el hombre que, sonriendo, leía con suma atención el directorio de las zonas en las que estaba dividido el hospital.

Era obvio para todo aquel que le dedicara una mirada, que definitivamente ese sujeto no estaba ahí buscando a alguien. La amplia sonrisa, su porte orgulloso, así como también el aura que emitía, lo eliminaban de inmediato del grupo de personas angustiadas que habían llegado ahí con un aspecto moribundo.

El hombre ladeó el rostro hacia su derecha, observando a la bruja que parecía estar dispuesta a darle cualquier información que le pidiera. Más antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, otra persona, un hombre alto y pelirrojo apareció de uno de los pasillos que conducían a los pisos superiores del lugar.

—¡Cormac!

La voz de Bill Weasley llamó de inmediato su atención. Como era de esperarse, el aludido dejó de mirar a la sonrojada recepcionista y al retrato para voltear a ver al mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley. Bill, vestido de gris y negro, con la mano izquierda escondida en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, le dirigió a McLaggen un ademan para que se acercara a él. Al encontrarse frente a frente, ambos se estrecharon las manos a modo de saludo mientras, tras una sutil inclinación con su cabeza, Bill invitó al otro a seguirle en sus pasos.

—Harry me pidió que viniera por ti. No te pudo avisar en qué habitación se encontraba Malfoy porque esta misma mañana acaba de ser trasladado a un área privada.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Cormac, sin importarle en realidad las explicaciones que el pelirrojo le estaba proporcionando.

—¿A quién te refieres en realidad? —cuestionó de inmediato Bill, sonriendo burlonamente. El hecho de que a causa de él, Harry y Cormac empezaran a salir, parecía haberle dado la libertad de hablar sobre eso.

—No a Malfoy, por supuesto —exclamó.

Bill levantó su mano, echando hacia atrás un mechón de su largo cabello que le había estorbado durante unos segundos su visión. Durante un rato, mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos al subir por las escaleras, pareció meditar su respuesta, como si sospesara la posibilidad de recibir algún reproche por ella. Finalmente, sin mirar a Cormac, alzó la voz una vez más.

—Está hablando con Narcissa Malfoy. Llegó anoche junto con su esposo; al parecer estaban en un viaje cuanto les fue avisado del ataque de Malfoy. Por eso también ha sido trasladado a una habitación privada.

—No sabía que Harry tuviera relación con ellos.

—Bueno, no totalmente —exclamó Bill, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es más frecuente que sólo se comunique con Narcissa. Con Lucius…

—Harry no debería relacionarse con una familia de mortífagos —interrumpió Cormac. Bill sólo sonrió, pero no lo miró.

—Él sabe qué hace con su vida.

—No, no lo sabe.

No continuó hablando, porque Bill sabía que no tenía caso intentar cambiar el pensar de Cormac. Además, no era el lugar más apropiado para tener una conversación de ese tipo, sobre todo porque los Malfoy eran fuertemente juzgados por el pasado. Siguiendo el camino que previamente había memorizado, el pelirrojo guió a Cormac hasta la habitación de Draco, ubicada en un pasillo solitario.

Al tocar la puerta, y tras escuchar el débil murmullo que decía un «_adelante»_, se adentraron en la habitación. Como era de esperarse, Draco permanecía recostado e inconsciente en la cama que, parecía, habían acondicionado exclusivamente para él. A su lado, Dean Thomas, el Sanador encargado, parecía estar realizando una ronda de rutina pues revisaba los signos vitales, anotando con la ayuda de una vuela pluma todo lo que decía en voz alta.

Sin embargo, la habitación parecía reducirse a un único punto que sobresalía en el lugar. Vestido completamente de negro, erguido y mirando con superioridad los movimientos del Sanador, Lucius Malfoy vigilaba los movimientos que se aplicaban sobre su hijo. Pese a que parecía mostrar una fría indiferencia, Cormac notó cómo las manos de Lucius, apoyadas en un bastón elegante, se tensaban con una fuerza innecesaria. Estaba preocupado.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —cuestionó la ronca voz de Lucius. No se dirigía a los recién llegados, porque ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear a verlos. Su mirada gris taladraba en cambio la nuca de Dean, quien miró hacia atrás unos momentos y soltó un suspiro, antes de detener sus movimientos y sujetar el pergamino que flotaba a unos centímetros de él.

—Como le hemos informado, señor Malfoy, su hijo ha recibido una maldición. En San Mungo no podemos hacer mucho al respecto, pero —al decir esas palabras, Dean miró a los dos hombres que permanecían en silencio en la entrada—…el señor Weasley y el señor McLaggen son expertos en romper maldiciones. Creemos que es lo que ayudará a despertar a su hijo.

—He recibido una condecoración en mi rubro, señor Malfoy —exclamó Cormac, adelantándose a las claras palabras que iban a brotar del mayor—. Si en su caso intentara buscar a alguien mejor para su hijo, de inmediato me recomendarían. En realidad estoy completamente seguro de que lograré romper la maldición que han puesto sobre su hijo.

Lucius levantó su ceja, en una clara sorpresa a la arrogancia del muchacho. Entonces recordó el apellido McLaggen, la familia que había tenido importantes relaciones en el Ministerio y el prestigio que la precedía.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Lucius.

—Es a causa de Harry. Él fue quien lo llamó al descubrir qué es lo que sucedió con Malfoy —respondió rápidamente Bill, obteniendo una fría mirada por parte de ambos hombres. Sin embargo, Dean caminó y carraspeó, atrayendo la atención hacia él.

—El señor Potter también ha ayudado a mantener lo más estable posible el núcleo mágico del señor Malfoy —aclaró el sanador, esbozando una sonrisa. —Ha estado creando diversos escudos para estabilizar y mantener la magia circulando adecuadamente hasta que pudieran llegar todos ustedes.

Ni Lucius ni Cormac parecieron compartir la alegría de Dean, pero era obvio que el patriarca de la familia Malfoy al menos parecía menos tenso que al inicio. Cormac finalmente se acercó al sanador y le preguntó sobre el estado de Draco y cuáles habían sido los movimientos de su salud en las últimas horas. Finalmente pidió que Lucius y Dean se retiraran, aceptando que sólo Bill se quedara en la habitación.

—No va salir dañado, pero si es una maldición tan poderosa como dicen, sólo Bill y yo podremos controlarla.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, Cormac cerró la habitación, cerciorándose de aplicar un hechizo silenciador en ésta, antes de mirar a Bill y asentir con la cabeza.

—Entonces, a cumplir con este trato.

* * *

**~•~**

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

Harry miró hacia la ventana, cerrando sus manos con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en su propia piel. No podía creer que, de entre todas las personas, quien le estuviera diciendo justamente eso sería Narcissa Malfoy.

La elegante mujer permanecía sentada, mirando con atención el rostro de Harry y su tensa mandíbula. Ella había alzado la ceja, en un gesto que el moreno había interpretado como el mismo que hacía Draco cuando no le creía lo que estaba diciendo. A su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que no tenía realmente por qué sentirse culpable con respecto a esa situación, pero aun así le era inevitable no pensar en ello. En los _hubiera. _

—Le prometí cuidarlo —masculló la necia voz de Harry.

—También yo le prometí a Draco hacer eso cuando era sólo un niño. Pero verá usted que no es fácil mantener nuestra palabra ante ciertas promesas ilógicas.

Harry miró una vez más a la madre de Draco. Nunca antes se había fijado en lo guapa y elegante que era, pero sí había notado la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablaba de su hijo. Era indudable el amor que esa mujer tenía hacia Draco. No obstante, ese día el brillo parecía haberse opacado un poco.

—Draco estará bien —exclamó Harry, aunque parecía estar convenciéndose de ello más que hablando propiamente con Narcissa—. Sé que lo estará.

—¿Y qué va a hacer si no es así? —preguntó la mujer con una expresión seria cubriendo cada una de los hermosas facciones. Harry miró sorprendido a Narcissa, sin acabar de comprender cómo ella podía hablar con esa facilidad del destino de su hijo.

—¿Qué… voy…? —titubeó.

—Sí —repitió con dureza—, ¿qué piensa hacer, señor Potter, si mi hijo no despierta pese a que conseguido la ayuda de un Rompedor de Maldiciones?

—¡Encontrar una solución, por supuesto! —exclamó rápidamente Harry. Entonces, él descubrió que era justamente su respuesta la que Narcissa esperaba, pues ella estiró sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y le dedicó un gesto de aprobación.

—Me alegra que quieras a Draco —exclamó la mujer en voz baja—. Por supuesto, éste no es el camino que Lucius y yo hubiéramos esperado que Draco tomara y, siendo sincera sin intención de ofenderlo, nunca creímos que su relación fuera en serio. Quizá sólo un capricho de parte de Draco o sólo un momento de insensatez de su parte. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo veo, noto la preocupación que siente por mi hijo y también la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Usted _realmente_ quiere a mi hijo.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, intentando preguntarse cómo era posible que las palabras de Narcissa tuviesen ese efecto en él. Tal vez se debía a eso que solían llamar como instinto maternal. Sin embargo, Harry se recordó que no tendría tiempo para descubrir eso, al menos no si Cormac lograba encontrar la solución. Y aunque precisamente su trato con él no era lo que Harry quería, si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Draco despertara.

—Tiene razón señora Malfoy. Lo quiero.

Harry esperaba una respuesta a su sincera y directa declaración, más Narcissa sólo le mostró una sonrisa más amplia y murmuró:

—Llámeme Narcissa.

—Entonces, usted a mi dígame Harry.

Y el moreno sabía que la conversación hubiera seguido de no ser porque, abriendo la puerta, Lucius se abstuvo de entrar y miraba a ambos como si no creyera la escena que estaba presenciando. Harry sabía que Lucius no aceptaba aún del todo la vida de Draco, y mucho menos que fuese él precisamente quien estaba en ella, pero el hecho de que el hombre estuviera ahí, esperando por los resultados de su hijo, le indicaba que también se preocupaba por él. Significaba que no le odiaba. Y eso estaba bien para Harry.

—Tengo que ver a Hermione —mintió, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a Narcissa y le estrechó la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa animada. Ella asintió con suavidad.

—Muchas gracias, Harry. Lucius y yo estaremos también aquí, en caso de que Draco o tú necesiten algo.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar con un renovado cariño a Narcissa, preguntándose si lamentaría algún día no haber podido hablar durante más tiempo con esa mujer.

—Gracias.

* * *

**~•~**

—Es una red de hilos mágicos —exclamó sin más.

Cormac miró a Bill quien, concentrado totalmente en su deber, mantenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco, justo en la zona donde su núcleo mágico parecía formarse. El pelirrojo se había encargado de proteger y sellar la magia de Malfoy en tanto Cormac empezaba a detectar y buscar eliminar la Maldición que se apoderaba lentamente del cuerpo del rubio.

—No podemos retener demasiado tiempo su magia de esta manera, Cormac. Podría perderla y volverse un squib.

—Tiene que resistir —murmuró Cormac, moviendo su varita, la cual tenía en la punta un destello de pálido color.

Sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo de Draco, intentando palpar los puntos vitales donde podría alojarse la maldición. Después de hacer el mismo recorrido por tercera vez, finalmente pudo hablar en voz alta, sólo para aclarar sus mismas ideas.

—Son tres puntos donde se está alojando; cabeza, pecho y manos. Está absorbiendo por medio de esas zonas su magia. También es lo que le está impidiendo despertar.

La voz de McLaggen eran rápidos murmullos. Bill lo apremió con una mirada cuando sintió sus manos vibrar a causa de la fuerza con la que estaba reteniendo la magia de Malfoy en su pecho.

Sin vacilar, Cormac pisó con la varita la piel de los dedos níveos de Malfoy. Murmurando unas palabras que asemejaron un viejo poema, comenzó a elevar con mucho cuidado la varita. Lentamente un pequeño hilo negro salió del los dedos de Draco, siguiendo el camino trazado por la varita de Cormac. El hombre siguió ese procedimiento hasta que el hilo oscuro se desprendió en su totalidad de la mano que lo poseía y, sin más, lo arrojó hacia la pared como si quisiera estrellarlo con ella. El hilo brillante de color negro vibró en el aire y se disolvió.

—Tenemos que cortar cada maldito hilo, Bill —exclamó Cormac, maldiciendo en voz baja a quien se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así.

—¿Quieres darte prisa? —masculló el otro, con las manos temblorosas—. Esto puede descontrolarse en cualquier momento.

Cormac levantó la vista. Bill estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo y por un instante, casi creyó ver que los colmillos del hombre habían hecho sangrar su labio. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió descubrir fue que, teniendo la vida de un Malfoy en sus manos, se encontraba pensando en Harry. En sus ojos, en su sonrisa y en su mirada incrédula la noche que le propuso aquel trato para recuperarlo. Sólo en Harry.

—Hagámoslo.

* * *

**~•~**

A su lado, Hermione le sujetaba la mano mientras esperaban. Harry sabía que en ese momento Ron se encontraba encargándose de las indicaciones de la investigación por parte de los aurores, gracias a la orden que había recibido de ella. El moreno hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a su amiga en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de ella, mirando a escasos metros de ellos al matrimonio Malfoy que, al igual que él, esperaban porque Cormac hubiese solucionado el problema. Había pasado ya más de dos horas. ¿Por qué demonios no aparecía? ¿Qué demonios hacía allá dentro?

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Bill y Cormac aparecer y dirigirse hacia él, algo dentro de él estalló en miedo y desesperación; ellos se veían cansados. ¿Y si algo había salido mal? Harry apenas notó cuando Narcissa y Lucius se acercaron, lógicamente para saber qué había pasado. Bill, que ayudaba a McLaggen al sujetarlo por un brazo, fue quien habló.

—Era una maldición complicada. Lo que Malfoy tenía era una red de hilos mágicos que viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Esta red retenía el flujo de su magia y la atrapa, impidiéndole a Malfoy el usarla. Al mismo tiempo, la red llegaba también a su mente, como si pretendiera sellarla. Por eso no despertaba y…

—¡Maldita sea, Bill, deja de comportarte como los Sanadores de este lugar! ¡¿Cómo está Draco?! ¡Es todo lo que quiero saber!

—Está bien —murmuró Cormac, apoyando su mano en el brazo de Bill para incorporarse lentamente. Miró fijamente a Potter durante varios segundos, antes de girarse hacia Narcissa y Lucius, quien estrechó su mano.

—Aún tiene que despertar, pero suponemos que en unas horas lo hará. Quien sea que haya hecho esa maldición, sabía perfectamente lo que hacia.

—Gracias —susurró Narcissa, claramente aliviada. Abrazó a su esposo mientras éste le reconocía el mérito de sus palabras.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry parecía haberse olvidado del mundo. Sintió cómo toda la presión hubiese desaparecido por completo y las palabras de que Draco estaba bien eran el principal aliciente para que Harry se inclinara y, asustado, abrazara Hermione, quien le sonrió y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Merlín, estaba asustado de que no pasara nada, de que Draco no pudiese despertar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Tu duda me está ofendiendo —exclamó Bill, riendo—. No te lo hubiera recomendando si no hubiese sido bueno en primer lugar.

Escuchó las palabras de los Malfoy, diciendo que tenían que ver de inmediato a su hijo y eso es lo que Harry hubiera preferido hacer de no ser porque McLaggen colocó una mano en su hombro, para que se separara de Hermione y lo mirara a él.

—Ahora tenemos que hablar, Harry —murmuró Cormac, sonriendo de lado. Hermione sabía que su amigo había hecho un trato con el otro para ayudar a Draco y era claro que tenía que tratar ese asunto, así que Hermione tomó el brazo de Bill para llevarlo a atenderse, argumentando que Fleur los mataría a todos si viera a su marido en esas cansadas condiciones.

Al final, cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, Harry miró fijamente el aspecto Cansado de Cormac, agradeciéndole en silencio el hecho que el hombre realmente se hubiera esforzado en salvar a Draco. Ahora sólo cabía esperar.

—Sólo quería recordarte que, en cuanto Draco despierte, eres mío.

Harry resopló con desesperación.

—Lo sé, no soy idiota —exclamó. Luego, suavizando el tono de su voz, murmuró—: Gracias por ayudarlo.

Cormac sonrió de lado al escuchar sus palabras y, sin acercarse, clavó su mirada en la intensa tonalidad verde de los ojos de Harry, perdidos tras sus gafas.

—Te dije que lo lograría y aun así lo dudaste —declaró. Potter suspiró pesadamente y, mirando a McLaggen, decidido enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Cormac? —cuestionó, sabiendo que el hombre estaba ahí para cerrar el trato hecho.

—Nuestra relación, Harry, es lo que te he dicho que quiero de vuelta. Y es verdad. Porque siempre hubo algo entre los dos y lo sabes.

Cormac, cansado por el esfuerzo que había sufrido, se dio la vuelta, agitando su mano a modo de despedida. No se preocupaba, sabía que Harry no rompería el trato.

—Te mandaré una lechuza en cinco días, Harry. Eres libre de decirle adiós.

Y por un instante, Harry tuvo el insensato deseo de que Draco no pudiera despertar.

* * *

.

_Autora al habla: ¡Dios, lamento mucho la falta de respuestas a los Reviews! ¡Juro que en cuanto pueda los responderé a todos! ¡Palabra de escritora! _

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios preciosos y por seguir la lectura! ¡Un beso a todos!

La canción Ára Bátur, es una preciosa melodía de Sigur Ros. Aquí la mejor traducción que pude encontrar del párrafo introductorio de este capítulo.

[1] "_…pero fuiste tú quien dejó todo dentro de mi corazón. Y eres tú quien una vez más despertó mi espíritu. Me separé, te separaste…_"


	5. Save me

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

_**"Why so long, so confusing?**_

_**Why does growing up hurt so bad?**_

_**We seek and we get lost**_

_**we get found and go again**_

_**and I don't know what's gonna be...**_

_**I won't make any promise I believe…"**_

**Capítulo 5. Save me.**

Aunque sus ojos no estuviesen abiertos, él podía imaginar con una exactitud casi abrumadora el suave ondular de la cortina blanca que se mecía a causa del viento. Podía percibir el frío aire colándose a través de la ventana que alguien, por alguna razón extraordinaria, había olvidado cerrar.

Posiblemente ese alguien había sido Harry, ya que tenía la mala costumbre de abrir las ventanas cuando llovía, diciendo en voz baja que amaba las tardes donde el cielo no dejaba de llorar. Draco solía pensar que existía una melancolía perdida en aquella pobre explicación y en esa mirada tan intensa; empero, no buscaba que Harry le dijera unas palabras que el moreno ni siquiera parecía haber logrado descifrar.

Curiosamente, ésa era la imagen que no podía evitar que su mente evocara: Harry sentado en el balcón, descalzo y vestido únicamente con un pantalón muggle. Ese Harry eternamente despeinado que se acomodaba las gafas cuando resbalaban por el puente de su nariz. El hombre que al girar su rostro, sonreía, logrando que su alegría llegara a esos ojos verdes, haciéndolos brillar.

—Draco.

La voz que le llamó fue dulce y armónica, que reveló hasta cierto punto la preocupación que sentía. Luego, unas manos pequeñas y suaves recorrieron con ternura su rostro, animándole a abrir los ojos. Vaciló un poco en esta acción, pues repentinamente su cuerpo pareció recordar que sentía dolor. Su boca seca se abrió y Draco dejó escapar una exhalación tan honda que por un instante se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había hecho eso.

—Hijo…

Concentró su mirada en el borroso rostro que estaba justo frente a él. Distinguió entonces las bellas facciones de la mujer que, sonriendo con discreción, pasaba un pañuelo blanco por su frente.

—¿Madre?

Su voz no era la de siempre. Se escuchaba más ronca y cansada, viéndose en la ridícula necesidad de recordar cómo pronunciar de manera adecuada, tal y como lo habían educado desde niño.

—Está bien, Draco, todo está bien —susurró Narcissa. Draco miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Su madre parecía aliviada y, un poco más allá, el slytherin se sorprendió al ver la altiva figura de su padre. El rostro de Lucius no mostraba expresión alguna pero definitivamente no reflejaba tampoco tensión. Sin embargo, aunque Draco deseara saber desesperadamente dónde estaba y qué había ocurrido para que sus padres estuvieran a su lado, sólo consiguió pronunciar con voz queda: — ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está?

Si Narcissa se sorprendió por la pregunta tan inesperada y demandante, no lo demostró. Lucius en cambio no pudo evitar desviar su rostro hacia una pared blanca, con los labios tensos. A Draco no pareció sorprenderle esa reacción de parte de sus padres pues levantó su mano y sujetó la de su madre con suavidad.

—¿…Él está bien?

—Descuida, Draco. Harry está bien. En estos momentos está esperando afuera…

—Lo llamaste por su nombre —musitó el rubio en voz baja. Narcissa sonrió satisfecha de que la atención de su hijo no hubiese disminuido ni siquiera en esos momentos.

—Así es. —Con parsimonia, Narcissa se puso de pie, alisando con las manos su ropa como si ésta se hubiese arrugado. Miró a Draco largamente, cerciorándose de que se encontraba en un estado conveniente, antes de añadir: —Le diré a Harry que puede entrar a verte. Mientras tanto, buscaré al Sanador que está atendiéndote. Hace algunas horas te revisaron y dijeron que estabas estable, pero es necesario que vuelvan a verificarlo. ¿Vamos Lucius?

El aludido se acercó a su familia, con un suave asentimiento de cabeza. Había cierta arrogancia a su alrededor que parecía chocar de inmediato con la habitación, pero que Draco olvidó completamente cuando miró que unos ojos, tan grises como los suyos, lo analizaban.

—Bienvenido.

—Gracias, padre.

Con melancolía, Draco rememoró todos aquellas cartas que su padre le respondía en Hogwarts, mucho antes de que la guerra estallara. Lucius Malfoy nunca se había caracterizado por ser el padre que demostraba a los cuatro vientos cuánto quería a su hijo, pero nadie nunca se atrevió a dudar del amor que le tenía. Amor que vaciló muchas veces, incluyendo la ocasión en la que Draco confesó con quién se encontraba saliendo, pero que, a pesar de todo ello, seguía estando ahí.

—Vamos, Lucius.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo antes de esperar a que su esposo abriera la puerta para que pudiera salir. Por un instante, y abrumado en su repentina soledad, Draco se obligó a recordar todo lo que había pasado. La noche, el callejón Diagon, la caminata con Harry. Y después, ¿Acaso no los atacaron y escuchó el murmullo de una maldición?

—Te está esperando.

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta, por donde se había colado la voz de su madre diciendo esas palabras. Con esfuerzo, Draco consiguió lograr sentarse en la cama, imaginándose la mueca que haría Harry cuando lo viera en esa posición, argumentando que no tenía por qué esforzarse. Pero aun así, necesitaba verlo, por el simple hecho de que sólo así estaría completamente seguro de que estaba bien. No era que desconfiase de las palabras de su madre, simplemente… habían cosas que debían ser vistas por sus propios ojos.

Los pasos que a continuación siguieron sólo le hicieron sonreír. Siempre se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que podía recordar hasta el más mínimo y estúpido detalle del gryffindor. Aunque, si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, no tendría por qué.

* * *

**~•~**

Harry Potter nunca se había considerado una persona cobarde. Había tenido miedo en muchísimas ocasiones y terror en otras tantas, sí; sin embargo, siempre enfrentó todo ello con la frente en alto y, de alguna manera u otra, logró salir victorioso. No solía titubear porque el hacerlo implicaba el pensar más de una vez lo que estaba por realizar. Y, pese a saber eso, ahora su mano vacilaba.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, no tendría que ser más que un simple empujón para que se abriera. Ansiaba ver a Draco pero al mismo tiempo sentía el pánico recorriendo sus venas, haciéndolo temblar. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque Cormac le había devuelto al rubio. Fue entonces, cuando ingresó a la habitación, que Harry comprendió que ser valiente no siempre era la mejor opción.

—Potter.

Ante el llamado, Harry levantó la mirada y sonrió de manera inevitable. Sentado sobre la cama, con esa pose altiva que nunca desapareciera de él porque sencillamente era parte de su esencia, Draco lo miraba con esa sonrisa ladeada que tantas veces le había dedicado.

Contuvo el aliento antes de procesar la imagen que tenía frente a él. Draco parecía cansado, como si hubiese tenido varias noches de estrés y sin poder dormir pero, dejando eso de lado, era el mismo de siempre. No parecía haber en él recuerdo alguno de la maldición que casi le arrebata su magia y su vida por completo.

—Draco —musitó. Su nombre en sus labios pareció hacer que todo se volviese real, porque rápidamente Harry se acercó a la cama y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio, quien lo recibió sin decir palabra alguna. El escuchar su respiración, el saber que estaba presente lo era todo. —Estás bien —dijo. Para Harry, fue necesario pronunciar aquellas palabras, escucharse y convencerse de que así era. Porque deseaba, anhelaba que las últimas horas se desvanecieran y dieran paso a la paz.

—Harry, ¿acaso pretendes que mi muerte sea de asfixia? —preguntó Draco con un leve rastro de humor en su voz seca. De inmediato escuchó la risa del moreno, quien se alejó, permitiéndole respirar una vez más.

Harry se sentó en la silla que había a un lado y entrelazó sus manos. Draco rodó los ojos, pero aun así le dedicó una mirada suave antes de levantar la mano y colocarla en su nuca para atraerlo hacia él. Sin oponer resistencia, Harry cerró los ojos y abrió su boca, dispuesto a recibir los labios de Draco. La lengua ajena delineaba con calma el grosor de sus labios, humedeciéndolos, recorriéndolos y delineándolos antes de deslizar su lengua por en medio de estos para acceder al mojado interior. La lengua de Harry encontró la de Draco, iniciando una lucha silenciosa de poder y control. Es un beso diferente y ambos lo percibieron de inmediato. No es candente, como suele serlo antes de hacer el amor con desesperación. Tampoco es tierno, como al despertar el uno en los brazos del otro. Es más bien como su primer beso; temeroso, indeciso de cuánto puede llegar a gustarle ese sabor que está disfrutando. Es apasionado, es liberador. Es un maldito orgasmo que explota desde sus labios y recorre todo su cuerpo. Es como un recuerdo.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos. Harry sonrió y depositó pequeños besos en forma de caricias a lo largo de su rostro, mientras le rogaba que no se arriesgara otra vez, prometiéndole protegerlo, aunque ambos saben de antemano que es una promesa vaga y que no puede sostenerse por el simple hecho de Draco es un Malfoy y un Mortífago repudiado tras la guerra.

Y al separarse, en un momento en el que la distancia duele más que nunca, Harry hace un amago por tranquilizarse. Draco, que tiene las manos enredadas en ese cabello negro despeinado, respira agitado, sintiéndose repentinamente preocupado.

—¿Ocurre algo que no me has dicho? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Harry, por unos instantes, se sintió totalmente acorralado. Jamás había sido un buen mentiroso, mucho menos para Draco, quien parecía tener la capacidad especial para saber cuando no estaba siendo sincero. Sabiendo que no era un tema que podía evitar por siempre, sobre todo cuando tenía el tiempo contado, Harry se animó a hablar. Con cuidado, alejó su mano de la del rubio, separándose completamente de él. Draco se limitó a observar la posición recta que tomó el auror, sabiendo que hablaría con seriedad.

—Tú eras el verdadero objetivo en el ataque que tuvimos, Draco. Suponemos que fue por lo mismo de siempre… que hayas sido un Mortífago.

—¿Quiénes suponen eso? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Los aurores —se apresuró a aclarar Harry—. Me sacaron del caso, pero los que se están encargando aseguran eso.

—No es una deducción muy brillante de su parte —articuló el rubio, prestando atención en cada gesto de Harry. En la tribulación que reflejaba su rostro.

—Esta maldición fue la que te dejó en coma porque estaba afectando tu núcleo mágico y te desestabilizaba completamente… por varias horas, pareció que ibas a morir.

—Pero no fue así —sentenció—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?

—Han pasado cuatro días —explicó Harry. Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de Draco y supo que sino decía nada en ese momento, nunca más podría porque se arrepentiría.

De acuerdo al trato hecho con Cormac aún tenía tres días para decirle adiós a Draco. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que el hecho de verlo despierto era más que suficiente para él. No podía seguir siendo sometido a esa cruel sentencia. Si seguía estando más tiempo ahí, viendo al rubio recuperarse, perdería todo su valor y por primera vez en su vida, huiría de algo que prometió. Inclusive en ese momento sentía que ese afamado valor se le escurría como agua entre sus manos.

—¿Harry?

—Me voy —exclamó sin más.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Potter? —preguntó el rubio, irritado por no poder comprender el repentino cambio de tema. Harry desvió su mirada al otro del lado de la habitación, antes de poder animarse a buscar sus ojos una vez más y seguir con la conversación.

—Que estoy cansado de esto, Malfoy y me voy —susurró Harry. —Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes.

Draco cerró el puño sobre la cama, arrugando con fuerza la sábana que lo cubría. No era idiota, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería. Sin embargo, no concebía el hecho de que Harry le dijera precisamente eso cuando hasta hacia unos momentos le había besado con esa intensidad.

—Estás terminando la relación que teníamos —dijo al fin Draco. No mostró expresión alguna y mentalmente agradeció el haber aprendido a no reflejar sus emociones. Simplemente, su mirada se hundió en la esmeralda, esperando descubrir que todo lo que sus labios decían era una simple y mala broma. Sin embargo, lo único que descubrió fue una decisión firme. Y si algo había aprendido de Harry en todo ese tiempo era lo decidido que era, sin retractarse jamás en su palabra.

Hasta ahora.

—Ya no te quiero. Quiero conocer a otras personas... —dijo apresurademente Harry. Luego, en voz baja, agregó: —Personas libres y por la cuales no me vea envuelto en este tipo de situaciones.

Aquella frase golpeó directamente a Draco. Harry nunca antes había hecho mención de su pasado, de lo que ello implicaba. Simplemente lo había aceptado y alguna vez llegó a murmurar que era el momento de continuar y no aferrarse a cosas estúpidas que no valían la pena. Y quizá, era justamente lo que se encontraba haciendo en esos momentos. Dejar atrás.

Pero Draco no pudo creerle. Era estúpido, pero no pudo creerle. No mientras Harry siguiera teniendo esa mirada perdida y dolida. No mientras mordiera sus labios de esa forma tan compulsiva que siempre le había desesperado, pero que al mismo tiempo le revelaba a Draco cuán confundido el moreno podía estar por una maldita decisión.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿No hasta hace unos días me pedías vivir juntos? —preguntó mordaz. No deseaba sonar desesperado y por eso se ocultaba bajo esa bien fabricada capa de frialdad que no había ocupado desde hacia mucho tiempo; incluso podría decir el número exacto de días si alguien se lo pidiera. Porque no es que Draco fuera temeroso, sino más bien que había aprendido a ocultar su sentir bajo comentarios audaces y susurros hirientes. Sabía protegerse, para que nadie lo dañara.

Pero Potter había logrado derrumbar sus barreras.

—Fue… una idea estúpida, lo admito —respondió. Y no hubo nada en su voz; ni pena, ni arrepentimiento, ni dolor. Harry tembló y giró su rostro al percibir unas gotas de lluvia tocando su piel. Descubrió la ventana abierta, misma que cerró tras ponerse de pie. Sintió la mirada de Draco en su espalda y se preguntó en silencio cómo es que haría para huir de esa habitación. Cómo podría explicarle a Draco que debe decir sí cuando su alma grita un rotundo no.

—Eres inconsistente, Potter.

—Sólo soy sincero —exclamó, tratando desesperadamente de convencerse a sí mimo.

El silencio se extendió en la habitación. Un incomodo silencio que hacía mucho tiempo no existía entre ambos. El auror miró a Draco, su posición, sus cabellos pálidos e incluso la forma en la que su rostro adquiría esa envidiable capacidad de permanecer impasible. Entendió que tal vez, ese sería su último recuerdo real.

—Potter, deberías aprender a mentir.

Harry suspiró, apretando las cortinas que se alojaban entre sus manos. No podía creer la situación, sus palabras tan poco claras y convincentes. Era lógico que Draco no le creyese, pero, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Tenía una promesa que cumplir, porque gracias a ella el rubio estaba una vez más despierto. Y eso, que Draco se haya recuperado, era algo que agradecería siempre.

—El que me creas o no, es lo que menos importa, Malfoy. Simplemente te digo que no volveré aquí. Me voy.

No se animó a girar su rostro mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación porque sabía que sí lo hacía, probablemente se arrepentiría. Mordió su labio inferior y tuvo que recordarse miles de veces la razón por la que hacía todo eso.

Al abrir la puerta, Harry descubrió a Narcissa Malfoy y a Dean Thomas parados, con una expresión que claramente decía que habían escuchado toda la conversación. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras seguía avanzando, sin importar las miradas que se posicionaban sobre él. Horas antes había hablado con Dean, quien le había asegurado que Draco lograría recuperarse satisfactoriamente gracias a Cormac.

Pero ése era un detalle que el rubio no tendría por qué saber nunca.

Tal y como todos los implicados en ese asunto habían prometido, nadie hablaría de quién había ayudado a Draco a recuperarse, aunque ninguno sabía las razones por las que Harry había exigido eso. Harry creía que Bill sospechaba sus planes, pero el mayor de los Weasley no era la clase de personas que se metieran en realidad en la vida de los demás. Sabía que con el tiempo los otros se darían cuenta de lo sucedido, pero eso no importaba… cuando lo notaran, Draco seguramente ya habría pensado que las palabras de Harry habían sido verdaderas. Los únicos que no lo sabían eran los Malfoy, pero Harry suponía que no había problema alguno con ellos. ¿No acaso la misma Narcissa había dicho que ése no era el camino para Draco? ¿No Lucius lo miraba con furia? Seguramente les alegría el hecho de que finalmente, Harry desapareciera de su lado.

Sólo necesitaba caminar unos pasos más sin derrumbarse. No era la gran cosa. ¿No había superado problemas mayores? ¿Acaso no se había puesto de pie cuando Sirius murió? ¿Acaso no había derrotado a la misma muerte cuando se entregó frente a ella?

_Aunque esta vez, nadie había muerto. Él lo había asesinado._

Temblando, Harry escribió con letra desigual un mensaje sobre un pergamino. Tembló cuando ese mensaje lo sujetó a la pata de una lechuza que de inmediato alzó el vuelo para entregarlo al destinatario. El moreno suspiró, mientras veía el animal desaparecer entre la tarde nublada.

Llovía pausadamente. Como cuando había encontrado a Draco nuevamente. Como el día en el que se besaron por vez primera. Llovía, porque tenía que decirle adiós.

_«Cormac:_

_Está hecho. No preguntes nada más. Simplemente, Draco no es más mi pareja ya. Tal y como lo prometí._

_H.P.»_

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ahora podría llorar. Pero, ¿valía la pena? No lo creía. ¿Acaso alguna vez lo había valido?

* * *

.

_Sólo digo que... ehm... ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! *3* siempre me emociona descubrir que esta historia les está agradando. _

_Tengo una gripe horrible. u.u Qué forma de iniciar mis vacaciones. _

_La canción y la frase introductoria, son Save me de Edguy, que debe ser una de las canciones más cursis que he escuchado de esa banda. LOL ¡Gracias!_


	6. Kaze Nagi

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_"Hajime kara sono tsumori de _**

**_kimi wa ita no kamo... nante._**

**_Sore nara sore de betsu ni ii ya _**

**_…imasara tashikameyou mo nai…"[1]_**

**Capítulo 6. Kaze Nagi **

—Draco, querido, ¿necesitas ayuda?

El rubio, de pie y mirando hacia la ventana, cerró los ojos un momentos mientras recordaba dónde estaba. Negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna por temor a que el tono de su voz expresara lo que sus labios no podían formar en oraciones. Detrás de él, escuchó los pasos de Narcissa andar de un lado al otro de la habitación. Por el aroma que inundaba la habitación sabía que su madre había traído flores, rosas blancas tal vez, que seguramente colocaría en ese jarrón que un día misteriosamente había aparecido al lado de su cama.

—No está lloviendo —pronunció, colocando la palma en el cristal de la ventana. Narcissa, cuyas manos se movían con suavidad al manipular las flores, miró de soslayo la figura de su hijo: de acuerdo a los últimos estudios que le habían realizado, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para dejar San Mungo. Esa misma noche podrían regresar a la mansión con la única condición de que Draco no realizara alguna actividad que expusiera demasiado su magia, debido a que necesitaban ver cómo ésta reaccionaba luego de la maldición. También, más adelante, Draco necesitaría regresar a San Mungo para verificar si no había quedado ningún rastro que pudiera continuar dañándolo. Sin embargo, y Narcissa estaba segura de ello, si alguien con sentido común mirase a Draco como ella lo miraba en ese momento, se daría cuenta de que el rubio estaba sencillamente desconectado de la realidad.

—¿Te gustaría que lloviera? —preguntó Narcissa, en un intento de que Draco pronunciara alguna palabra más. Necesitaba que su hijo tuviese una conversación normal, aunque no pretendía presionarlo. Con eso en mente continuó colocando, una a una, las rosas en su lugar escogido.

—No. —La voz de Draco, fría y certera, no impresionó a Narcissa ya que podía rememorar con facilidad la tarde de tres días atrás, cuando escuchó accidentalmente la tensa plática entre Harry y su hijo, donde daban por terminada su relación. Recordaba la mueca de desconcierto pintada en el rostro de Draco y los ojos verdes brillando de dolor cuando Harry la había mirado con arrepentimiento y una anhelante disculpa antes de marcharse. A partir de ese momento y como era de esperarse, Draco había callado, limitándose a responder a lo que le respondían, a ignorar lo que no le interesaba en absoluto y a acelerar al máximo su sanación. Algo lógico, si analizaba durante algunos minutos la razón. Despacio, la voz de Draco volvió a sonar por la habitación: —No debería llover nunca más.

Al terminar de colocar las flores, Narcissa giró su cuerpo para enfrentar a Draco, quien se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana. Apenas había cambiado de posición la última media hora y la única muestra de ello era la posición de su mano, que se cerraba sobre el cristal. La mujer caminó unos pasos mirando el reflejo del rostro de su hijo gracias a la ventana; Draco, con esa expresión impasible, parecía estar envuelto en una burbuja invisible donde pretendía refugiarse por toda la eternidad. Ella de inmediato se recordó a sí misma, pues solía tener esa misma expresión cuando, años atrás, había comprendido que podía perder para siempre a su familia.

Despacio, ella colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de Draco, que solamente hizo un ruido que bien pudo ser un suspiro por la manera en la que sus hombros subieron e instantáneamente después bajaron. Draco alejó su mano del vidrio y alcanzó la de su madre. No hubo un cruce de miradas pues el rubio bajó sus ojos para enfocarlos en lo que había afuera, en el exterior.

—Necesito que todo desaparezca —musitó.

—Lo sé.

—Madre… necesito estar solo —pidió, apretando en agarre de su mano, como si en realidad lo que deseara fuera justamente lo contrario a lo que sus palabras exigían.

—Draco…

—Por favor.

Narcissa emitió un muy sutil suspiro. Alejó su mano del hombro de Draco, mirándolo unos segundos más antes de girar su cuerpo y dirigirse a la puerta, mencionándole que volvería a la hora en la cual a Draco le indicaron que saldría de San Mungo. El rubio asintió, escuchando cómo la soledad se ceñía sobre él cuando no hubo nadie más que él en la habitación. Ésa habitación en donde Harry lo había besado como si el mañana no existiera, y tal vez lo había hecho porque efectivamente así era porque fue también ahí donde el moreno decidió terminar una relación intensa con excusas que ni siquiera él creía.

Draco sabía que aquello habían sido excusas. O al menos eso era lo que vio reflejado en los ojos de Harry mientras le decía que todo debía terminar. No obstante, el hecho de que Draco no las creyera no las hacía menos dolorosas. Porque realmente habían dolido, aunque no podría explicarse cuál era la razón de todo ello.

Abrió sus labios pausadamente, alejándose de la ventana antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama que se hundió ante su peso. Se encontraba sumergido en una sensación de desconcierto y melancolía. No pretendía llorar, no sentía esa necesidad, quizá por el hecho de que no terminaba de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Y sin embargo, estaba a punto de salir del hospital y Harry no estaba ahí para acompañarlo.

Dibujando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro —la primera en los últimos días—, Draco se preguntó en silencio en cómo había llegado a depender tanto de Potter. Nunca antes había necesitado en su vida a alguien en ese grado de intensidad. No se trataba de sentirse mejor que otros, sino que aquel desagrado se derivaba de nunca querer depender de alguien.

_Porque Draco sabía que el querer a alguien te volvía vulnerable._

Era curiosa la manera en la que los recuerdos parecían llegar uno tras otro. Había muchas cosas que a Draco no le hubiese gustado recordar pero, para su sorpresa y tristeza, se vio pensando en momentos pequeños y absurdos, como cuando Harry insistía en comer en el centro de Londres o jugar ajedrez con Draco para practicar y de esa forma ganarle a Ron. Recordó la manera en la que el moreno fruncía el ceño y se rascaba el lóbulo cuando pensaba algo con demasiado detenimiento y lo absurda que podía escucharse su risa cuando cometía algo que hasta él sabía que había sido estúpido. Incluso recordaba sus charlas, esas que mantenía en silencio cuando creía que Draco no lo estaba escuchando.

_¿Por qué Harry había tenido que aparecer sin avisar? _

Tal vez, si Draco lo pensaba con detenimiento, podía afirmar que Harry le asustaba. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Harry siempre fue una persona temperamental cuyos pensamientos no se perdían en una infinidad de razonamientos y deducciones. Sencillamente cuando deseaba algo iba y lo tomaba sin importar el costo de ello. Y era precisamente esa apasionada forma de vivir lo que había asustado y atraído tanto a Draco, que durante más de veinte años había vivido con cada paso pensado y cada acto analizado. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano cuántas decisiones había escogido por impulso… y siempre estaba Harry detrás de ello.

_—¿Por qué haces esto, Potter? No soy la persona que piensas. _

—_No dije que estuviera pensado. _

Tal vez, en realidad, nunca había entendido a Harry. ¿Por qué habría de tratar de hacerlo? Potter era un maldito que solía simplemente llegar y hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Había descontrolado su mundo cuando descubrió que el moreno había adquirido la necedad de volverse amigos y después en amantes. Nunca entendió del todo sus razones, pero tampoco quiso entenderlas cuando aquella tarde Harry, que había reído por un absurdo comentario lo miró una fracción de segundo antes de posar por primera vez sus labios en los de Draco.

—_Esto no tiene sentido alguno. _

—_¿Cuándo dije que buscaríamos uno?_

Una sonrisa triste afloró en sus labios. A pesar de sí mismo, admitió que, incluso en esos momentos se sentía cobarde. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió en él para querer intentar algo con Potter? Tal vez fue ese afán de tomar entre sus manos aquello que siempre le había sido negado, como un capricho cualquiera. Inclusive si en ese momento saliera y gritara que él había abandonado a Harry porque todo había sido un plan de venganza ideado para humillar al héroe, Draco sabía que le creerían. Porque así de estúpida era la realidad, una en la que creían a Potter un verdadero hombre libre de cualquier idea maldita. Y cada segundo que transcurría, a cada gota que caía, esta verdad se transformaba en una paradójica realidad donde no había nada más que él. _Siempre él. _

—¿Puedo pasar?

Fue una voz fémina la que lo hizo girar. De alguna forma el silencio que Draco extendió pareció malinterpretarse pues de inmediato la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a la mujer de cabello alborotado y mirada compresiva. Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio elevó una ceja cuando descubrió que Granger accedía a la habitación, cerrando una innecesaria cautela la puerta, para que ésta no emitiese ningún sonido que la pudiera delatar.

Era la última persona que él esperaba ver pues se imaginaba a Granger hablando con Harry, ¿celebrando, peleando tal vez? No estaba muy seguro de cuáles habían sido las reacciones de los amigos de Potter al enterarse que su relación había terminando, pero definitivamente debieron de ser unas extremas en demasía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco, sin poder evitar que el tono de su voz estuviese lleno de un reproche que no le correspondía a la mujer. No obstante, Hermione pareció no ofenderse de alguna manera por eso, pues simplemente colocó una mano en su cintura mientras resoplaba con fuerza.

—Ese idiota… —masculló ella, claramente hablando consigo misma—. ¡Ese idiota! —repitió, esta vez con rabia. Al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, Granger miró una vez más a Draco, como si no acabase de comprender qué era lo que sucedía allí. —Me da gusto verte sano, Malfoy.

Si las palabras habían sido ciertas o sinceras, a Draco le dieron exactamente lo mismo pues lo único que anhelaba era que ella se largara de ahí y volviese a consolar a Harry, como siempre creyó que era la función de la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió con voz más baja, que se volvió un susurro amenazante. La mujer pareció entender de inmediato la advertencia pues avanzó un paso más y enfrentó a Draco con esa expresión tan similar que Draco recordaba del día en el que ella le golpeó.

—Es verdad que venía a verte —aclaró Hermione, sin duda entendió en resentimiento en esa voz.

—Ya me viste. Deben sentirse desdichados de que aún siga vivo, ¿no? Prueba mañana, Granger. Aunque no creo que tengas suerte.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y retrocedió un paso cuando Draco giró el rostro y la miró fijamente. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos ella también le correspondió la mirada aunque pronto descubrió que los ojos de Malfoy parecían ser demasiado oscuros.

—No quisiera complicarte más. Sólo quería asegurarme con mis propios ojos si era cierto lo que Harry había dicho sobre…

—No me importa lo que Potter diga. ¿No deberías retirarte? Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer.

Hermione pareció estar a punto de replicar más ninguna palabra que culpara a Draco brotó por sus labios. Seguramente ella ya sabía que la relación, esa ridícula relación, había llegado a su fin.

—Lo siento —musitó ella al salir, aunque Draco pensó que precisamente esa disculpa no se debía a haberlo interrumpido de esa manera. Era como si estuviese disculpando en lugar de Harry.

**~•~**

Durante la cuarta noche en la que Draco regresó a la mansión Malfoy, cuando comprendió toda la furia que sentía. Era una rabia proveniente de algún lugar desconocido, pero que le motivaba a lanar hechizos contra cualquier cosa que tuviera frente a él. De haber podido, seguramente le habría arrojado alguna maldición imperdonable al pobre incauto que se acercara a su lado a preguntarle qué pasaba.

Porque sabía muy bien qué le pasaba. Estaba enojado con Harry, por no explicarle las cosas que él no podía creer, por besarle, por obligarle a amarle de esa manera. Sentía rabia por haberle acostumbrado a estar a su lado, a despertar acompañado, a cada una de sonrisas amplias que mostraban sus dientes. Lo detestaba por haberle fin a algo que ni siquiera parecía tenerlo. Se odiaba por haberse permitido soñar con él, por dejar que Potter se colara tan rápido a sus pensamientos. Lo detestaba porque, de entre todas las personas que fuera Potter el que lo hiciera perder su orden meticuloso de su existencia, parecía ser una sádica broma del destino.

Necesitaba alejarse de todo eso. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder despejarse de ese remolino de sentimientos que iban desde una asquerosa autocompasión hasta una maldita rabia por la que sería capaz de arrojar un _Avada Kedavra _y no sentir pena ni culpa por ello. Tal vez si mente escapa a algún lugar cualquiera, si se mantenía ocupado podría dejar de pensar tanto en aquello.

Decidió salir a caminar.

En realidad no le gustaba mucho caminar. Eso era cosa de Potter. Lo de Draco era sentarse, mirar y analizar. Y aun así, consciente de este pensamiento, sus pies caminaban en cualquier dirección y sin un rumbo garantizado. Sólo hacía eso, caminar sin prestar atención a su alrededor pero imaginando y construyendo en su mente cómo era que su vida había cambiado sólo porque un imbécil decidió que era momento de amarle para después dejarle.

_Como si no fuese suficiente el dolor que ya cargaba desde mucho antes. _

—_¿Con qué color iluminarias la soledad y la tristeza…? ¿Del mismo color que la rabia y la ira? _

**~•~**

Se había vuelto una costumbre en los últimos días. Como si fuese un bálsamo para sus pensamientos, Draco había descubierto que caminar le provocaba un estado de calma que, cuando menos, evitaba que siguiera explotando ante cualquier situación. Nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo para dedicarse a andar, simplemente por el placer de hacerlo.

Mucho menos había pensado que algún día esas caminatas serían por el Londres muggle, justamente en las calles clásicas de Angel Islington, que siempre le daban esa peculiar sensación de melancolía y desconsuelo. Por supuesto, y si alguien supiera de ello, seguramente lo acusaría de masoquismo, más Draco sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Se trataba simplemente de un laberinto extraño de comodidad.

¿Cuánto días ya habían pasado desde entonces? No demasiados en realidad. Una semana la mucho. Y casi podía sentir la decepción tallada a fuerza en su espalda cuando comprendió que Harry de verdad pretendía no volver y su verdadera intención había sido poder dar un maldito adiós.

_Sólo tenía que aceptar algo que no creía. _

¿No Draco había hecho eso ya muchas veces? Aferrarse a algo que ni siquiera entendía porque su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que debía hacer eso para mantenerse con vida. Justamente como ahora y como creía que nunca más volvería a experimentar.

_Porque ocurrió lo inevitable. _

Durante un breve instante, Draco no supo qué hacer. Como si estuviera sometido a algún extraño hechizo, las piernas del rubio se negaron a responder mientras comprendía que la vida parecía estar cobrándose cada una de sus sádicas deudas.

Mientras sus puños se cerraban por debajo de la tela suave de su ropa, el rubio abrió ligeramente sus labios para poder respirar. Su mente tardó un segundo en procesar la imagen que se le mostraba a la distancia.

Alto, de cabello ligeramente y claro, sonriendo ampliamente y andando a bajo ritmo arrogante que también conocía, se encontraba Cormarc McLaggen. Y a su lado, caminando con tranquilidad, como si simplemente fuese lo más natural del mundo, se encontraba Harry. _Harry. _

Sonreía.

McLaggen sonreía en reflejo al mismo gesto que dibujaba Harry en sus labios. El moreno parecía estar diciendo algo que sin duda estaba llamando la atención de Cormac pues en ningún momento apartó su vista del auror.

Por un solo instante y sin ser consciente de ello, Draco bajó la mirada, más a los pocos segundos volvió a buscar la imagen que le explicaba todo lo que Harry no había sabido poner en palabras. No lo miraban. No tenían por qué. Sin embargo, pese a la distancia y a la casi nula posibilidad de que la pareja lo hubiera visto, Draco tuvo la amarga sensación de que Harry lo había visto.

Una risa angustiada y casi silenciosa brotó de sus labios mientras se colocaba su mano derecha sobre su rostro, recordando.

_«Ya no te quiero. Quiero conocer a otras personas... Personas libres y en las que no me vea envuelto en este tipo de situaciones»._

Draco nunca antes creyó la excusa de Harry. Aún en ese momento, no podía creerla. Y sin embargo, sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba esas palabras, que consideraba falas, iban volviéndose una cruda realidad que lo engañaría y le haría creer que todo fue verdad.

Fue entonces cuando Draco entendió porque decían los _muggles _que, a veces, una imagen podía valer más que mil palabras.

—_Lo has arruinado todo, ¿sabes? Ahora no importa qué suceda o lo mucho que lo desee… no podría lastimarte._

—_¿No crees que es algo estúpido decir eso? Siempre puedes herir a alguien, incluso al tratar de no herirla. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo mucho que duele saber que un idiota decidió que era una buena idea sacrificarse por tu bien._

—_Debería aprender a ser cobarde… _

* * *

_Autora dice:_

_[1] La canción, de Suga Shikao, siempre me ha causado una dulce melancolía. Aquí su mejor traducción que pude hallar: __**"El hecho de que estuvieras aquí, estaba predicho desde el inicio… supongo. Si lo estaba o no, es algo que realmente ya da igual… no voy a confirmarlo. "**_

_Lamento la tardanza en este capítulo y en los reviews sin respuesta. No es una costumbre mía hacer esto, así que de corazón espero que acepten mis disculpas, pues soy sincera cuando digo que no he tenido el tiempo para poder dedicarme aquí tanto como quisiera.¡Lo siento! _

_Este capítulo en particular me costó trabajo porque Draco siempre ha sido un personaje complejo para mi, y de hecho, lo escribí varias veces en esta semana. Será bajo sus manos si sabré si esta espera valió un poco la pena. Muchas gracias a todos. _


	7. Alleine Zu Zweit

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_"…tanz, mein leben, tanz_**

**_tanz mit mir_**

**_tanz mit mir noch einmal in den_**

**_puren rausch der nackten liebe…"[1]_**

**Capítulo 7. Alleine Zu Zweit**

Con una calma que pudiera ser para otros una sádica tortura, él estiró su mano izquierda hacia el amarillento pergamino que comenzó a desenrollar, escuchando únicamente el sonido del papel crujiendo al efectuar este movimiento. De inmediato sus labios se estiraron, formando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Realmente así es como deberían ser las cosas, sin importar lo que Bill opinara respecto a ello.

Cerró una vez más el pergamino, acercándose a la chimenea de la habitación para arrojarlo dentro. No se molestó en tomar asiento mientras veía al papel consumirse pues de antemano sabía que no tardaría en llegar. Exactamente habían pasado diez minutos después de la hora aunque eso no le preocupaba. Lo conocía demasiado como para irritarse por esos problemas de retraso que solía tener debido a su dudosa puntualidad. Por eso, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, con ese misterioso chillido que se había instalado desde hacia varias semanas y que había jurado una y otra vez arreglar, no pudo hacer más que apresurarse a tomar la bebida que había preparado especialmente para ese momento.

Abrió la boca saboreando en su paladar el dulce sabor del vino mientras miraba hacia la entrada, esperando que esos pasos finalmente se decidieran a llegar. Está bien, no tenían prisa alguna. Si había espero todo ese tiempo por la oportunidad adecuada para recuperarle, podría esperar un poco de vacilación de su parte. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos no pudo evitar el toser y caminar, sólo para recordarle que estaba ahí. Que le esperaba. Con una mueca de fastidio, Cormac tuvo que admitir cuán fácil podía alterarle.

El silencio continuó. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que aquel ruido tal vez sólo debieron ser alucinaciones suyas pero Cormac, que había instalado esas protecciones para que únicamente ellos dos pudieran acceder a ese lugar, sabía que estaba ahí. Miró la entrada y después de cerrar un puño, se dirigió a ésta para buscarlo y demostrarle que realmente es ahí donde él debería estar. En el sitio adecuado, en el momento indicado y con la persona correcta.

Sus pasos, no obstante, se detuvieron antes de que pudiera girar hacia el pasillo y finalmente pudiera enfrentarlo porque justo en ese momento, él había avanzando hasta llegar a la estancia, dedicándole una mirada que Cormac no supo exactamente cómo descifrar.

—He llegado —pronunció en voz baja, como si no fuese obvio para Cormac que tenía a Harry Potter frente a él. El auror soltó un resoplido, buscando la mirada del otro y preguntándose mentalmente qué era lo que le causaba la suficiente gracia para que él mostrase esa expresión en su rostro.

—Bienvenido—musitó Cormac, inclinándose hacia adelante y agachándose sólo un poco para besar la comisura de los labios de Harry, quien de inmediato tensó su cuerpo sin sentirse totalmente cómodo con la situación. Sin embargo, y pese a saber esto, Cormac no se separó sino que al contrario bajó sus manos para sujetar la cintura de Harry mientras su nariz acariciaba la piel de la mejilla ajena, aspirando ese extraño aroma que Harry siempre había poseído. _Madera. _Harry olía a madera.

Cormac cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación de poder tener nuevamente en sus brazos a Harry. Le recordaba con la fuerza con la que le fue imposible olvidarle. Empujó al auror unos pasos hacia atrás para acorralarlo entre la pared de la habitación y su cuerpo, subiendo lentamente por su lóbulo, besando su piel. Escuchó la respiración de Harry acelerarse un poco y una larga sonrisa a travesó sus labios mientras el orgullo empezaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que él sabía cómo excitarle. Habían pasado el tiempo suficiente para aprender a conocer su cuerpo y saber qué era lo que incitaba a despertar aquel ser tan pasional que era el moreno. Sus dedos serpentearon por la ropa, buscando hacerla a un lado, más se conformó cuando las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la tibia piel del estómago de Harry.

Despacio, Cormac alejó su rostro para observar con detenimiento el de Harry. Había algo que siempre le hacía anhelar y desear beber esa expresión; sin embargo, lo que encontró fue una mirada insondable de parte del moreno mientras sus mejillas tibias parecían acoplarse al insolente ritmo de su respiración. Se alejó, cediéndole espacio mientras trataba de ignorar los sutiles pinchazos que arremolinaban en torno a su entrepierna apenas despierta.

—Por un instante, creí que no vendrías —comentó Cormac, girando sobre sus talones para caminar hacia la chimenea, de donde provenía un suave calor. Tomó un vaso transparente en el que sirvió un poco de la bebida que hasta hacia un rato atrás, se encontraba disfrutando. Escuchó los pasos de Harry andar hacia él y dio la media vuelta, estirando su brazo para ofrecerle la bebida. El auror la miró sólo un segundo antes de aceptarla y darle un largo sorbo. —Qué bien que aún mantengas tus palabras.

Los dedos de Harry juguetearon con la orilla de cristal del vaso, como si no estuviera completamente seguro de cómo debía actuar en aquellas circunstancias. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta suavidad que, por sólo un breve momento en el que Cormac no pudo desapartar la vista de aquel gesto, tuvo el deseo de inclinarse y reclamar aquellos labios otra vez.

—Tenemos un trato —murmuró Harry con una voz ronca que bien podría confundirse con cualquiera otra que no fuese la suya. Cormac frunció el ceño y le miró durante un rato, tratando de expresar con palabras todo aquello que su mente pensó aquellos tiempos donde había visto, por casualidad, a Harry y a Malfoy paseando por el Londres muggle.

Aquella imagen mental hizo que Cormarc sintiera una rabia que parecía nacer desde lo más hondo de su estómago. _Celos. _Bill había llamado, entre una sonrisa burlona, que aquello que sentía por Malfoy era eso. Por favor, ¿celos por un maldito Mortífago?

—Relájate, Harry —exclamó Cormac con un tono de voz que parecía decir «_¿Acaso no puedes entender que estás bajo mi poder?». _O, al menos, ésa fue la impresión que Harry tuvo al respecto.

—Lo estoy, Cormac —dijo, esbozando su primera sonrisa de la noche, pese a que parecía estar escogiendo sus palabras con sumo cuidado. McLaggen sabía que le mentía por el simple hecho de que esa tarde, Malfoy saldría de San Mungo. Hizo una mueca al pensar que ese sujeto, _aquel Mortífago, _no era más que un simple idiota, algo que, al parecer debía de quitar del camino a Harry.

—No lo parece —dijo al fin.

Alzó su vista y descubrió que Harry lo miraba, sentando desde el sofá. Tenía el rostro endurecido por la expresión seria que portaba, pero eso sólo hacia que aumentara de forma descarada su virilidad. Y la pose de Harry, sentado pero inclinado hacia adelante, con sus manos entrelazadas y apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, reflejaban al auror que era. Cormac sintió una oleada de excitación recorrer su cuerpo. Todo en Harry sugería que él se volvería algo más que el simple polvo casual a mitad de callejón oscurecido y al mismo tiempo le daba una irónica expresión de melancolía disfrazada bajo la sonrisa más valiente y falsa que le había visto haber reflejado alguna vez.

—Creo que había olvidado cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí —exclamó Harry, apartando un mechón que repentinamente cayó sobre sus gafas, impidiéndole la visión. Al alzar la mano para moverlo, involuntariamente mostró su cicatriz que aún ahora parecía ser habitada por un extraño resplandor que llamaba la atención de cualquiera—. Me sorprende que no cambiaras nada aquí.

Cormac sonrió de lado mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el vaso que no recordaba haber llenado y bebido. El crepitar del fuego pareció darle un valor casi abrumador y que al mismo tiempo empujó sus pies para caminar hacia Harry.

—No es como si tuviera demasiado tiempo para redecorar —comentó con desdén mientras sus pasos amenazantes continuaban. Harry levantó ambas cejas, entendiendo qué era lo que pretendía Cormac al hacer aquellos movimientos—. De cualquier manera, siempre se ha visto bien así.

Harry no comentó nada y muy en el fondo, Cormac ansiaba que no lo hiciera. Sentía esa tensión rondar el ambiente, tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan incómoda, que sería fácil cortarla con cualquiera riña inconsistente. Recordó aquella noche lejana, el primer beso lleno de deseo sexual que había compartido Harry y él. Recordó la mirada lasciva en los ojos de Harry y cómo su maldito cuerpo exigía que fuese lamido por su lengua. Fue una atracción obscena, casi vulgar, misma que intentó buscar en otros cuerpos y que no encontró, mientras se caía en cuenta de que, había cosas y personas a las que simplemente no podría conformarse, tras haber estado con Harry.

Sus pies se detuvieron cuando su cuerpo chocó con las rodillas del auror. El moreno, que aún seguía viéndolo como si de un espectáculo se tratase, entrecerró los ojos al azar la barbilla. Cormac sonrió mientras estiraba su mano y la colocaba en la mandíbula rasposa, que tenía el rastro de barba mal rasurada. Se inclinó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedase completamente cerca del otro para escucharle respirar.

Sólo eso. Su respiración.

El que Harry no peleara le pareció curioso, más no se molestó en objetar, decidiendo que, después de todo, ésa era la situación que ambos habían planteado. Sus manos retiraron las gafas de Harry, como si ése fuera el preámbulo antes del espectáculo inicial. Ladeó el rostro y, finalmente sus labios se apoderaron de los de Harry.

No hubo sonido, ni maldiciones, ni jadeos. Simplemente el ruido de sus bocas chocando, de la humedad de sus bocas encontrándose y de sus lenguas acariciándose. Había olvidado lo malditamente bien que sentía rozar esa boca. Succionó el aliento del moreno mientras mordisqueaba su lengua. El placer era la forma en la que últimamente su cuerpo funcionaba más… tener a Harry, maldita sea, era como hundirse directo al infierno.

**~•~**

No supo en qué momento la saliva pasó con esa dolorosa dificultad por su garganta; sin embargo, se preguntó, como últimamente lo venía haciendo en estos días, desde cuándo era tan consciente de las acciones que efectuaba su cuerpo. Era u tanto abrumador y desesperante, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía tan estúpido como una absurda máquina, donde constantemente se tenía que dar órdenes para funcionar correctamente. Porque se había vuelto una serie de interminables momentos redundantes donde abría los ojos y, al mirar a la ventana, se programaba para decir:

«_Vamos, Potter. Respira»._

Y entonces, se disponía a hacer justamente eso; a respirar. Se programaba para levantarse de la cama, para cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias. Pero luchaba cuando leía el Profeta, que últimamente parecía tener una enorme predilección por hablar de Draco en cualquiera de sus facetas. Y arrojaba el diario en el mejor de los casos. Cuando no era una buena mañana, éste terminaba incendiado.

Era curioso que, cuando más te empeñabas en dejar atrás a alguien, aparecieran más cosas que te recordaban a esa persona. Aunque, si lo admitía, él nunca se propuso en olvidar a Draco, porque el que no pudiera verlo no implicaba que no estuviera pendiente de él. Era terriblemente doloroso no poder verlo, y no propiamente por Cormac, sino porque el hecho de que sabía que si volviera a mirar a Draco, su fuerza y su decisión tambalearían y le harían perder el control que, realmente, nunca había tenido.

—¿Qué pasa?

Harry, de pie en el umbral de la casa, miró a Cormac cerrar la puerta y activar las protecciones que rodearon y protegieron el lugar. Desde mucho antes de que ese trato lo llevara una vez más a McLaggen, siempre se preguntó por qué se esforzaba tanto en cuidar un lugar en el que, él mismo afirmaba, casi nunca estaba.

—Te miro —dijo Harry, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Draco había salido de San Mungo. Sabía que estaba descansando en su mansión, y aquello le irritaba de sobremanera, porque de esa manera no podía acercarse a él bajo su capa o no podría fingir que podría enviar a algún auror novato para verificar cuál era su estado de salud. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, no notó que Cormac lo volteó a ver, como si se estuviera explicando el motivo de la respuesta tan imprevista de su parte.

Entonces, Cormac sonrió. No fue una sonrisa arrogante y pretenciosa, como casi siempre era la que mostraba, sino que fue una sincera que le recordó a Harry por qué su relación, si bien desde un inicio fue sólo sexo, duró mucho más de lo esperado. En un acto reflejo, el auror respondió también a esa sonrisa, llenándose repentinamente de una absurda y quizá hasta dulce nostalgia. Realmente, Cormac y él habían tenido más que sólo folladas largas, porque cuando compartes con alguien de esa manera, es inevitable que también acabes conociendo rasgos de su personalidad.

—¿Aún te agrada Angel Islington? —preguntó Cormac. Harry giró el rostro para mirarlo divertido, no se esperaba que alguien como McLaggen se acordara precisamente de detalles como esos. Sin embargo, Harry se vio recordando la última vez que estuvo ahí y cuál fue la razón: cuando Draco y él quedaron reunirse en aquella cafetería.

—Hace… tiempo que no voy —murmuró con sequedad.

Cormac sujetó su brazo y, maldiciéndolo por ello, Harry sintió el desagradable efecto de una Aparición Conjunta. Cuando apareció en un callejón solitario, tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar por la cantidad de recuerdos que, presurosos, se arrojaron contra él. Tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo comenzaría a fallar. Al sentir la mirada de Cormac, se alegró de que aquel modo de viaje siempre le hubiese afectado, de esa manera, no tendría que justificarse ante él. No tenía ganas de iniciar una conversación de Draco justamente con él.

—Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado —reprochó Cormac—. No entiendo cómo es que siempre prefieres otros métodos.

Harry pasó su mano por sus pantalones, intentando controlarse. Era absurdo, tanto como sentir claustrofobia en un lugar extremadamente abierto. Se aclaró la garganta y con un cabeceo, le indicó a Cormac que salieran de ahí. Afortunadamente para Harry, Cormac parecía no darle demasiada importancia a sus expresiones, quizá por el hecho de que estaban caminando en un área donde todo era relativamente tranquilo.

—Me gusta esta zona —murmuró Harry, después de un rato donde se dedicaron a caminar en silencio. Ahora que había pasado la primera impresión, todo parecía menos angustiante, pero no por ello menos doloroso.

—Básicamente no conozco algún lugar que no te guste, Harry —se mofó McLaggen, mirándolo. Fue cuando el auror se percató de lo mucho que parecía mirarlo, como si en cualquier momento él fuera a escapar de su lado.

—Hay muchos… —admitió en voz baja.

Harry, sorprendido de la aparente armonía que inundó el lugar, miró a Cormac. Ciertamente había algo increíblemente cómodo en su presencia, incluso más allá de todo lo que aparentaba que era. Una semisonrisa de cubierta de nostalgia apareció en sus labios al encontrarse recordando aquellos días pasados, donde Cormac mostró parte de la persona que era en su breve pero intensa relación. Incluso podía llegar a ser muy divertido y era un digno adversario mientras jugaban Quidditch.

—Tu amiga Hermione ha estado enviando lechuzas —dijo Cormac repentinamente. Aquella frase llamó la atención de Harry, rogando que a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido inmiscuirse, como a veces solía ser la costumbre de su amiga. Precisamente, había hecho algunas cosas en secreto para evitar precisamente esas situaciones. Y, pese a sí mismo, Harry tuvo que reconocer que había cosas que simplemente nunca podrían engañar a Hermione.

—No la menciones como si no la conocieses —espetó Harry, sonriendo—. Te recuerdo que en sexto estabas detrás de ella.

Cormac soltó una risilla que mostró que, en definitiva, no estaba arrepentido por ello.

—Quiere saber si te he amenazado con algo.

Harry estaba a punto de replicarle con una respuesta mordaz, si su atención no se hubiese visto llamada por un punto en la lejanía. Caminando y hablando como estaba, tardó unos segundos en comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Lo había visto. _

Al otro lado del lugar, una solitaria sombra que reconocería en donde fuese, caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya_. _Sintió su cuerpo temblar y tuvo el deseo de correr hacia esa sombra y suplicar que dejara de jugar con su mente. _Era Draco. _ Sin embargo, con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había obtenido, giró su rostro hacia Cormac y le sonrió.

—¿No fue así?

—Eres tú quien fue mi capitán.

Se sintió complacido de que su voz no saliera titubeando, que era justo como temía que saliera. No necesitaba que Draco se percatara en esos momentos de su existencia pues no sabría cómo explicarla. Y se forzó en mirar a Cormac, en no voltear a ver al que creía que era Draco. Suplicaba que el rubio no los viera. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí de cualquier manera?

_No voltees, no mires, no busques… _

No obstante, Harry debió recordar que existían cosas, personas y lugares que la vida se empeñaba en marcar y hacer caer por su propia cuenta.

_¿No es maravilloso el amor? Te hace hacer cosas terribles. _

Harry giró su rostro, sólo un segundo. Pero fue un segundo el que bastó para darse cuenta de que, aún en la distancia, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco. Se estremeció. Irónicamente se sintió cerca de él y suplicó que llegaran sus disculpas, aunque, cuando el slytherin se dio la vuelta con una especie de sonrisa en sus labios, Harry supo que nunca nada volvería a ser igual.

—Harry…

Y en ese instante, Cormac tomó su rostro y lo forzó a mirarlo para después, inclinarse y besarlo.

* * *

_"Me perteneces"_

_Siempre me pareció una frase egoísta. _

_Y aun así, quiero tatuarla en tu cuerpo._

_Me perteneces._

_No sabes hasta dónde. _

_No sé hasta qué momento._

_Y sólo por eso estoy tan aterrado._

_Porque yo también te pertenezco. _

* * *

_**Autora al habla:**_

[1]La canción **Alleine zu Zweit **de la banda alemana **Lacrimosa**, siempre me pareció una letra muy apasionada. La traducción más aproximada del fragmento que utilicé al inicio del capítulo sería: "Baila, mi vida, baila. Baila conmigo una vez más en el éxtasis puro de este desnudo amor."

Lo sé. Son libres de odiarme por cualquier motivo que les parezca bueno. Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, son maravillosos. Las opiniones que tienen son las que siempre me dan ánimos para decir. ¡Vamos Bien! ¡De verdad, **muchas gracias a todos!**

**P.D.** Si su hermano mayor llega y les dice "cuida a tus sobrinos" Diganle que no. xD mucho menos si son los futuros gemelos Weasley.


	8. These days

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind._**

**_I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time…"_**

**Capítulo 8. These days**

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, él no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que recibiría? ¿Que algunos lo llamasen Mortífago mientras muy cobardemente lo señalaban pero sin atreverse a enfrentarlo? ¿Burlas por parte de los demás porque quizá a esas alturas ya todo el mundo mágico sabría de su separación? ¿Que en realidad no encontrara a quien había ido a buscar o simplemente que él lo ignorara sólo porque sí? Y sabiendo eso, ¿es que no podría mejor largarse tal como Harry había decidido hacerlo?

En realidad sí podía hacerlo. Largarse. Y, aunque no estuviese del todo seguro de ello, sus planes estaban fríamente diseñados de esa manera; en cuanto tuviese entre sus manos la respuesta que quería, Harry Potter podría hacer de su vida lo que le viniera en gana así como Draco también haría lo mismo de la suya. Después de todo, lo que sea que ellos hubiesen tenido alguna vez, pronto se reduciría a mencionar que duró poco más de un año y unos cuantos meses. Después de todo, ¿qué era ese tiempo si lo ponía directamente en comparación con toda una vida? Pero antes de hacerlo, antes de simplemente darse la vuelta e irse, necesitaba algo. Sólo una cosa.

Draco necesitaba el _ por qué. _

Tenía que tener entre sus manos la maldita razón de la decisión de Harry. Y tenía que ser directamente de sus labios, con sus miradas cruzándose. Y si en verdad la razón de todo esto sería la que Potter murmuró aquel día cuando decidió decirle adiós, entonces simplemente tendría que reafirmársela y esta vez con esa maldita y asquerosa seguridad con la que Harry había besado a McLaggen aquella noche en el parque.

_Por qué escogió a McLaggen. _

Draco esbozó una sonrisa amarga cuando finalmente accedió al Ministerio, siguiendo esa estúpida rutina de decir a quién iba a visitar y porqué motivos estaba ahí, mientras un muchacho de aspecto aburrido le pedía su varita para analizarla y recitar monótonamente de qué estaba hecha. A quien fuese que se le hubiese ocurrido aquella medida de seguridad, Draco la encontró más irritante e inútil que nunca.

Caminó por los pasillos, siguiendo aquellos trayectos que en su momento Harry le enseñó a usar para que llegase más rápido hasta su oficina, evitando la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Draco recordó el interminable parloteo de Potter, donde el auror aseguraba lo molesto que solía ser recibir tantos _«Buenos días, señor Potter»_ como si fuese un auténtico milagro que estuviera vivo y que encima de todo se dedicara a trabajar ahí.

«_¿Sabes, Draco? Alguna vez llegué a pensar que en realidad todos esperaban mi muerte. Incluso Ron y Hermione. No porque lo desearan o porque pensaran que no podría derrotar a Voldemort… era más bien por el hecho de que morir sacrificándome por el mundo mágico era un destino muy bonito y poético para mí. Ya sabes, el final perfecto para el héroe perfecto». _

Draco se sorprendió de que Harry le hubiese confiado ese pensamiento. Y también, con un cierto toque de humor negro, no pudo evitar pensar si acaso él fue el único que esperaba que Harry viviera. Que destruyese a Voldemort y que de alguna forma sobreviviera para poder acercase a él y darle el golpe que tanto ansiaba obsequiarle desde que Draco era un niño. No por venganza, ni por odio... sino simplemente porque Harry merecía ser vapuleado por ser un absoluto idiota. Porque lo era. Y mucho.

Abrumado por esa maraña de pensamientos, Draco continuó caminando. Durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos no frecuentó el Ministerio demasiado. Había demasiados rencores enterrados en ese lugar contra su familia que más de una vez tuvo que enfrentarse a problemas, susurros maliciosos y bromas que parecían ir lentamente encaminándose hacia Harry. Sin embargo, ninguno dejó que éstas fuesen más allá y ambos se encargaron que hacer comprender que si involucraban a uno, en realidad estaban enfrentándose a los dos. Se sorprendió una vez más de la capacidad de Harry de hacerle creer que en realidad, a su manera, habían logrado complementarse.

Al ingresar a las oficinas de los Aurores, Draco se sorprendió de encontrarlas relativamente solitarias. O más que solitarias, parecía que estaban de esa manera a propósito, lo cual era extraño desde cualquier punto de vista. Se preguntó en silencio qué habría pasado y se maldijo cuando una vocecilla en su mente no paraba de preguntar si Harry estaría bien.

Al menos ahora sabía que ese viaje había sido una perdida de tiempo. Seguramente Potter ni siquiera se encontraba en ese lugar porque se había ido junto con todo el escuadrón de Aurores. O, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez incluso estaba con McLaggen…

_—¡…esto! ¡Esto es que está quedando!_

_—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! _

_—¡Pareces no saberlo! _

Draco escuchó. Lo que al inicio le parecieron zumbidos lejanos que atribuía últimamente a su recuperación y a su alto grado de de pensamientos, poco a poco fueron llegando a sus oídos en forma de conversación. Levantó una ceja mientras avanzaba algunos pasos más, echándole una breve ojeada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera precisamente mirando sus movimientos. Las prácticamente inexistentes personas que se encontraban ahí parecían estar más interesadas en los documentos que leían que en prestarle atención a Draco.

_—¡¿Si quiera estás escuchándote a ti mismo?! _

Era la voz de una mujer. Se escuchaba distorsionada y era claro que nadie en esa oficina se había tomado la molestia de colocar unos sencillos hechizos silenciadores, aunque Draco tenía que reconocer que, era únicamente por el silencio del lugar que esa discusión podía filtrarse a través de la puerta.

_—¡No tenías un derecho a escoger por él! _

_—¡Y tú tampoco lo puedes hacer sobre mí, maldita sea! ¡Deja de actuar como mi madre, Hermione! _

El silencio se extendió de tal manera que incluso Draco se percató de la crudeza de la discusión. Para cuando se percató que era la oficina de Harry de donde provenía aquel pleito, Draco ya había entendido que la discusión giraba en torno a Potter y a Granger. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras debieron haber dañado a la mujer pues al rubio le pareció escuchar un sollozo que se rompió y se transformó en un incómodo silencio que no tardó demasiado en desaparecer de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

_—…no puedes hacer siempre eso, Harry._

_—Hermione, lo lamento… yo… _

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Draco, que estaba a unos escasos pasos de ésta, abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver a Granger sostener el pomo de la puerta mientras miraba hacia atrás. Parecía tener su vista clavada en alguien, seguramente en Potter. Masculló algo y giró el rostro, mostrándole a Draco sus ojos rojos, bañados en lágrimas. Ella, al igual que él, parecía sorprendida. Apretó sus labios y cerró la puerta con rapidez pero con suavidad, como si quisiera impedir que Harry descubriera que era precisamente él quien estaba ahí.

—Granger —saludó sin poder evitarlo, luego de tantos meses de coincidir con ella.

Hermione apretó sus labios. Parecía estar dudando y al mismo tiempo estar reprimiendo unos inmensos deseos de decirle algo. Y a juzgar por su expresión llorosa y la discusión que había escuchando, sin duda eso era lo que exactamente pasaba.

—Hola, Malfoy —contestó, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta.

—¿Me impedirás verlo? —preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos. Hermione giró su vista hacia él y se tensó, sonrojándose con fuerza. Entonces ella simplemente suspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar mientras negaba con varios movimientos de su cabeza. Al verla pasar a su lado en silencio, Draco sintió, con desagrado, una pequeña sensación de culpa por haberla atacado verbalmente sin que ella en absoluto lo mereciera. —Granger —la llamó.

Contra toda lógica, ella se detuvo y volteó a ver al rubio con curiosidad. Malfoy hurgó en el bolsillo de su ropa y, sin decir nada, extendió un pañuelo hacia la mujer que le dedicó una sonrisa afable antes de aceptarlo. Sus manos pequeñas y temblorosas limpiaron con discreción sus lágrimas y Draco, contra toda lógica, encontró que ese movimiento le parecía sumamente triste.

—Gracias —musitó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Luego Draco recordó las múltiples conversaciones de Harry, donde le decía que estar bajo la mirada de Hermione era como sentir que te habían descubierto haciendo una travesura. Y, efectivamente, así fue. Sentía como si esa mujer supiera aquello que Draco en realidad anhelaba saber. —Ve —dijo ella y cerró los ojos antes de girar para continuar su camino—: Y, por favor, si lo golpeas, dale un puñetazo en mi nombre.

El rubio levantó una ceja sin articular palabra alguna. Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo ante ella, preguntándose si aquello era realmente lo correcto. Su boca se llenó de un sabor amargo, reconociendo que eso que estaba haciendo era forma estúpida de masoquismo. Pero también, por muy cruel que fuese aquello, él tenía que saber.

Aún dudando, Draco giró el picaporte para abrir la puerta y acceder a ella. Se sorprendió de que la primera impresión que tuviese de la oficina de Harry fuera precisamente la de la oscuridad. No sabía por qué pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro hasta para él.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Hermione? —preguntó la molesta pero cansada voz de Potter. Draco buscó con la mirada y lo halló dándole la espalda mientras centraba su atención en la pared que no tenía nada que se pudiera apreciar en ella en realidad.

—Ella se fue —anunció Draco, entrando y cerrando la puerta. Sabía perfectamente que no necesita presentación, algo que confirmó cuando vio los hombros de Harry subir y bajar como si estuviese controlándose a sí mismo.

Y es que, era curioso.

Draco había pasado los últimos días evitando a Harry y era obvio que el Auror no tenía en mente buscarlo. Lo había comprendido desde que el día en el que salió acompañado únicamente de sus padres en San Mungo. Y sin embargo ahora, sin que nada conspirase en su contra o a su favor, sencillamente como algo que era indispensable que sucediera, se encontraban en la misma oficina oscura, a poca distancia, escuchándose sin mirarse. Asfixiados de compartir el mismo aire.

O, al menos es así como se sentía Draco. Porque desde el momento en el que ingresó al lugar, desde que percibió la maldita magia de Potter retumbado, descontrolándose, supo que todo era un error. Su dignidad era lo que tenía, algo de que lo tantas veces había hecho alarde y ahora parecía que ni siquiera eso le quedaba. _Eso también le había arrebatado Potter. _

—¿…qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó una dura voz, la que se suponía era de Harry. La misma que tenía cuando hablaba de la guerra y todo lo que había perdido y sacrificado en ella. La misma voz que Draco sabía, sólo empleaba Harry cuando desesperadamente necesitaba defenderse de lo que fuera que lo estuviera atacando.

—Una explicación —declaró el rubio, asombrado de lo claro y fácil que había resultado pronunciar esas palabras. Al inicio creyó que aquello le costaría demasiado; sin embargo, parecía que su rabia tenía una especialidad habilidad para hacer que todo fuese menos complicado, pero también más doloroso.

—No recuerdo que te debiera alguna.

—Mírame a los ojos, maldito cobarde.

Harry volteó y, de inmediato, Draco se arrepintió de haberle exigido que hiciera eso. Aún en la oscuridad podía distinguir el brillo de sus ojos verdes. ¿No los había visto siempre mirarlo en las noches oscuras en las que hacían el amor? Abrió los labios ligeramente para poder tomar todo el aire que le fuese necesario. Tantos días sin ver a Potter luego de haberse acostumbrado a su fastidiosa presencia, hacía que su cuerpo reaccionase. Quería maldecirlo y atacarlo; quería desvestirlo y follarlo contra la pared hasta que Harry admitiera que todo era una estupidez y gritara que lo amaba.

Pero no hizo nada.

—_No _me llames así, Malfoy. ¡No tienes el derecho!

—¿Y acaso crees que me interesa tenerlo? —cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos automáticamente. —No estoy aquí para arruinarte, Potter. Sólo quiero una maldita explicación a todos tus actos desde el accidente.

Draco sabía cuán patético se veía haciendo eso y aun así, se encontraba de pie, exigiéndole a Potter algo que, desde cualquier otro punto de vista, no tenía por qué recibir. Sin embargo, ¿desde cuando a Draco Malfoy le importaba lo que opinaran los demás de él? Hacía muchos que había creado una capa de frialdad que no le cedía el paso a estupideces ajenas. Con las suyas bastaban y algunas veces, hasta sobraban.

Harry pareció titubear. Bajó la mirada hacia cualquier punto del lugar menos el que estaba Malfoy. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos durante varios segundos antes de abrirlos y retomar la dura postura que tenía antes de que supiera que era Draco quien lo estaba visitando.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter, explícate! —exclamó Draco, levantando la voz como si con ese movimiento pudiera hacer que el idiota de Harry hiciera algo más que mover sus manos de esa manera tan estúpidamente compulsiva.

—Ya te di mi explicación, Malfoy. Ya no te quiero y busco probar con otras cosas y personas que con la que no….

—¿No qué? —instó a continuar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Y McLaggen acaso te dará a probar?

—No lo menciones a él.

—¿Qué te ofreció, Potter? —continuó Draco, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia fría que Harry le otorgó—. ¿Sexo? Por supuesto, no pudo de ser de otra forma.

—Cállate, Draco —dijo Harry, más fuerte.

—Tal vez nunca dejase de ser ese sujeto con el que McLaggen se divertía.

—¡Cállate! —gritó, aventando los pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio hacia un lado en un arranque inesperado donde su magia se descontrolo. Draco, agitado, no era tan idiota para exponerse de esa manera ante un arranque de furia de Harry, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

Se trataba de él, de Potter, de lo que lo había visto hacer cuando esa noche descubrió que ahora McLaggen quien lo besaba. Se trataba de él volviendo a su infancia, donde no era más que un niño mimado que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Y cuando Draco descubrió que no era posible poseer a las personas, porque las personas tenían también que hacer su elección. Se trataba de Draco deseando entenderlo todo porque simplemente su mente no parecía concebir adecuadamente la idea de que Potter le había dicho adiós.

—Lárgate, Malfoy.

La voz de Harry sonaba como si sus palabras estuviesen siendo arrancadas a la fuerza de su pecho. Y Draco, que conocía a Potter demasiado bien, incluso más que sí mismo, supo de inmediato que esa charla se derivaría muy pronto en una discusión violenta si no paraba de hablar en ese instante. Pero una rabia que no sabía de dónde había surgido le impedía dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Ahora también me tienes miedo, Potter? —escupió—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Escapar de todo tu pasado, la guerra, las muertes, el sufrimiento? ¿Pretendes que todo quede en blanco para que no sigas sintiendo más asco por ti mismo?

Ésa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Los minutos, las horas y los días desde su separación se acumularon en esa tensa conversación. Las decisiones, la rabia, el dolor, la furia y la incomprensión. Ésa ridícula mezcla que ellos conformaban y en lo que se había derivado sus sentimientos. Todo se había vuelto una sola sensación; odio. Odiaba todo lo que ocurría.

Inesperadamente Harry volteó totalmente y a grandes zancadas rompió la distancia entre ellos. Sujetó los hombros de Draco con fuerza y lo arrojó contra la pared sin tener consideración alguna, logrando que e rubio soltara un quejido del dolor por la fuerza con la que ocurrieron aquellos rápidos movimientos.

Y la magia de Potter aumentaba y hacía vibrar las cosas; lo hacía vibrar a él. Pero los ojos verdes lo miraban con furia y esos dedos se hundían en su piel blanca haciéndola enrojecer. Se miraron a los ojos, recordando por qué de niños no podían llevarse si quiera bien. Había formas que podrían hacer que se detestaran por la eternidad.

Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, también habían hallado la forma de saber cómo amarse para que durara para siempre.

—¡Sí, es McLaggen! ¡Está conmigo! —gritó furioso Harry, sujetando bruscamente las muñecas de Draco para elevarlas por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Tengo amigos y una maldita vida...! ¡Lejos de ti!

—Ni siquiera puedes hacer eso bien, imbécil —bramó—. ¡Vigilándome, siguiéndome, ordenándole a dos malditos aurores que vigilasen mis movimientos! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes, Potter?! ¡Me alejas pero estás ahí! ¡Rondas _Malfoy Manor!_ ¡Sólo quiero que tomes una puta decisión y ya! ¡Si quieres irte, lárgate! ¡Pero hazlo bien, estúpido!

Esas palabras, que golpearon a Harry mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, hicieron que el gryffindor abriera los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Jadeando por la discusión, comenzó a soltar las muñecas sonrojadas de Draco y se limitó a mirarlo. Miró esos ojos grises.

Y vaciló.

Su fuerza flaqueó y durante sólo un breve instante sus manos rodearon la cintura de Draco y su frente se recargó en su hombro. Jadeó y una angustiada sonrisa brotó de sus labios. Tembló. Y se odió a sí mismo por ser débil. Odio a Draco por volverlo vulnerable.

Porque en sus intentos inútiles de alejarse, sólo había conseguido atraerlo más. Porque ninguno estaba preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de amar en demasía.

—Lo siento, Draco… lo siento.

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo que esas palabras, que se supone deberían sanarlo, lo herían con mayor rapidez.

Más antes de que el rubio pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, Harry se separó. Lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de salir de la oficina, huyendo de esa situación. Draco permaneció pasmado, cansado y cada vez más confundió. No entendía a Harry y al parecer, nunca lo entendería. Furioso, golpeó la pared sin importarle que su mano se lastimara en el proceso.

En ese mismo momento, en la entrada del Ministerio, que era a donde se dirigía corriendo el auror, Cormac McLaggen miraba el cielo claro, aguardando por aquellos pasos. Cormac esperaba a Harry para ir juntos _a casa. _

* * *

_**Autora al habla:**_

Me entusiasmé de más con este capítulo… ewe.

¡Gracias a **Violet Stwy, Shirokyandi, jessyriddle, Acantha-27, kim-angel251995, meyamoadriytu, Yuu Scarlet, xonyaa11, FanFiker-FanFinal, Gabriela Cruz, arix7, Tannia y Nadia** por cada uno de sus reviews!

Ambas canciones que utilicé al inicio del capítulo son de **3 Doors Down. **Ellas son: **These days y Here without you.**

**¡Gracias!**


	9. Goodbye my lover

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_"It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care._**

**_You touched my heart you touched my soul, you changed my life and all my goals._**

**_And love is blind and that I knew when my heart was blinded by you..."_**

**Capítulo 9. Goodbye my lover**

Siempre le pareció irónica la forma en la que la vida, el destino, el karma, o como sea que se llamase, se empeñaba en unir las piezas que, caprichosamente, se habían roto. Nunca antes había pensado detenidamente aquello pero estaba que, si ahora se dedicara a analizarlo, seguramente él sería el único perdedor en la historia.

Al igual que siempre.

Tal vez era parte ese camino que desde niño le habían señalado. Quizás ese fuera el único sendero que nunca debió dejar. ¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto. El problema consistía es que ese pensamiento no lograba estar acorde con sus sentimientos, por muy ridículo que eso sonara. Sí, así era exactamente como se escuchaba; vergonzoso, humillante y patético. Afortunadamente nadie más sabría que él, un Malfoy, podía sentir eso.

—Estás… aquí…

Era curiosa la forma en la que podía aferrarse a algo, aún cuando todas las pruebas demostrasen lo contrario.

—No más. _Ya no. _

Era extraño cómo se puede tener el deseo de gritar «_¡Detenme, maldito seas!» _y; sin embargo, no decir nada en absoluto.

Era cruel y sádico saber que algo que pudo ser _eterno_ se desmoronaba lentamente entre sus manos.

* * *

**~•~**

En el instante en el que Harry escuchó la puerta cerrarse, miró a su alrededor intentando orientarse. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? Frunció el cejo y mordió su labio inferior, analizando con detalle las paredes carentes de color, los viejos cuadros que tenían retratos durmientes, las fotografías sin color en las que un hombre lo saludaba con una sonrisa ladeada extendida por sus gruesos labios. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No lo recordaba. No quería recordarlo. No lo necesitaba por que tal vez si cerraba sus ojos, aún su mente podría traer a él el aroma de Draco inundándolo, su mirada llena de reproche y la furia de alguien que había sido profundamente herido.

Merlín, siempre dijo que no sería capaz de lastimarlo y sin embargo, sólo Harry había sido quien miró esos ojos grises llenos de una desesperación desgarradora. Y en ninguna de esas dos únicas dos veces pudo actuar. Simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que creyó correcto y por la promesa eterna de que Draco estaría bien. _Tenía_ que estar bien.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Harry?

Al voltear, Harry se estremeció; recordó por qué estaba ahí y con quién. Cormac McLaggen se acercó a él, mirándole detenidamente, percatándose de cada expresión que ese silencioso Harry había estado realizando sin que pudiera percatarse.

—Nada, ¿por qué…?

—Desde que salimos del Ministerio estás extraño —interrumpió él, dando otro paso hacia él, gustoso de que Harry no escapara pero fastidiado de que tuviera esa expresión de desencanto que no hacia nada más que aumentar su molestia—. No intentes negarlo, porque te he estado observando.

El aludido no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que Cormac prestase atención a sus expresiones y emociones aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, esta sorpresa no debería ser tanta como la que sentía; realmente McLaggen siempre había demostrado interés por él, más allá de lo sexual. Tenía que admitir que, durante su relación, ellos habían hecho algo más que sólo dejar que sus cuerpos se encontraran.

—Lo lamento —musitó Harry, desviando su mirada mientras hundía sus dedos en su cabellera azabache, en un vano intento por dejar de tener esa clase de pensamientos tan volátiles—. Es sólo que…

«…_es sólo que el haber tenido a Draco tan cerca me está matando»._

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Cormac, animándolo a continuar. Harry emitió un bufido exasperado y cerró los ojos, tragando saliva y buscando la forma de que su corazón dejara de palpitar con tanta fuerza.

—…él —susurró.

Ninguno dijo nada y, pese a lo confusa que pudiera resultar la frase de Harry, a Cormac no le costó trabajo hilar la situación; el por qué del estado de ánimo del auror. _Malfoy. _Todo se trataba de Draco. Irritado, Cormac pensó en lo que había tenido que hacer para que finalmente Harry regresara a su lado y, definitivamente, no lo dejaría ir otra vez. Le demostraría a Harry que Malfoy no era la persona adecuada, empezando porque era un Mortífago y terminando por el hecho de que en realidad un slytherin nunca podría comprender a un gryffindor. Eso era lógico.

—Cuando Malfoy fue atacado —comenzó a decir McLaggen, ignorando la mirada impactada que Harry había puesto sobre él—, escuché decir a los aurores que el motivo fue porque se trataba de un Mortífago.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? —preguntó Harry, con la voz endurecida.

—…pero hoy, cuando te esperaba —continuó McLaggen, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de Harry—, me encontré con otro de los aurores del departamento. ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

Harry guardó silencio. No, no quería saber nada.

—Me dijo que les mandaron una advertencia; al parecer tú fuiste el factor determinante.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Harry.

—Atacaron a Malfoy por traicionar los ideales de los Mortífagos. Lo maldijeron porque tú estabas a su lado.

La frialdad con las que esas palabras fueron dichas provocó que Harry temblara totalmente. ¿Era cierto? Tenía lógica. Se trataba Draco Malfoy, un Sangre Pura, no importaba lo mucho o poco que hubieran cambiado los pensamientos de las personas. Y él era Harry Potter, un mestizo. Y Harry había vivido lo suficiente para saber que los seguidores de Voldemort serían capaces de vengarse contra los Malfoy, no sólo por haber renunciado a la guerra sino también por cambiar todo el panorama desde el momento en el que Draco decidió estar con él.

_Con él._

Merlín. Si estaba con Draco, seguirían atacándolo. Era posible. Maldita sea, la sola sospecha hacia que Harry deseara matar a cualquiera que intentara hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo no quería que el rubio se viera inmiscuido en problemas sólo por tratar a Harry Potter. Sólo por ser él.

Inevitablemente, Harry pensó en sus amigos; en todo lo que habían perdido en la guerra por relacionarse con él. En cómo la familia Weasley, que tan cálidamente le había acogido, había perdido a uno de los suyos mientras que Hermione se vio obligada a desaparecer de la memoria de sus padres. Y ahora sabía que Draco había sido lastimado por estar con él.

—¿Harry?

El hilo de sus pensamientos acelerados fue roto por Cormac, quien ahora estaba a su lado, sujetándolo por el brazo. Harry levantó su rostro y entrecerró los ojos, buscando en la mirada del otro una pizca de mentira y culpabilidad; sin embargo, en la mirada de McLaggen no había nada más que fuerza y decisión.

Entonces el hombre se inclinó hacia Harry para buscar sus labios. El auror, confundido, abrió la boca para recibir la lengua del otro y sentir claramente cómo era invadido por esos labios que siempre habían sabido cómo recorrerle y encontrar húmedos senderos en él para excitarle.

Cerró los ojos, imaginándose a Draco, a aquello que a cada segundo parecía alejarse más y más de su lado. Se preguntó cómo estaría el rubio, dónde estaría. Egoístamente se preguntó si acaso pensaría en él y qué haría si fuera su boca la estuviera besando. Rememoró la suavidad de sus labios y, repentinamente, ese beso fue más apetecible.

_Draco, Draco, Draco. _

Harry levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de McLaggen. Su piel no era como la de Draco. Mientras que la del rubio era ciertamente más tersa, la de Cormac se trataba de una más bien fuerte y parecía estar diseñada especialmente para resistir los hechizos que seguramente lo atacaban cada vez que intentaba romper una maldición.

Cormac, que debió notar la pasión que aumentó en Harry, sujetó al moreno por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, dispuesto a profundizar el beso. _Así, de esa manera. Justo así. _Así es como recordaba a Harry, apasionando, dejándose llevar por él. Así es como quería tenerlo; quería que el moreno se derritiera en sus brazos, quería tener el placer que provocaba hundirse en su cuerpo.

Potter abrió la boca y se alejó sólo un poco para respirar. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y brillaban de desesperación, de dolor y de excitación. Cormac no podía creer lo mucho que le provocaba una mirada tan triste y profunda como ésa. El auror dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo descaradamente el cuello que McLaggen empezó a explorar, dando mordiscos sobre su piel, deteniendo para succionar sobre su cuello, aspirando su olor y también uno que no era el de Harry. _Malfoy. _

Furioso, Cormac succionó con más fuerza, arrancándole un quejido de dolor al moreno que logró hacerlo sentir más satisfecho. Era suyo, tenía que ser suyo, como siempre debió haberlo sido. Sus manos descendieron y apretaron descaradamente las nalgas de Harry mientras lo recargaba con la pared más cercana y le empujaba su pelvis, haciendo sentir su erección palpitante.

Por su parte, Harry no opuso resistencia. Se estaba asfixiando, deseaba desaparecer y olvidar. Jadeó cuando esa erección se oprimió contra su cuerpo y, en el momento en el que sus manos se posicionaron sobre su trasero, supo de inmediato que Cormac no lo dejaría ir.

Efectivamente así fue, porque, entre sonidos de succiones, lamidas y quejidos, McLaggen jadeó sobre sus labios, buscando mirarle mientras su mano descendía a la entrepierna de Harry, quien mordió sus labios, reprimiendo un gemido. Los dedos de Cormac acariciaron y delinearon la forma de su pene, logrando que el miembro de Harry despertara.

Sin soportar su propio peso, Harry de deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cormac no protestó pues le sonrió a Harry mientras se alejaba para separarle las piernas y bajarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Potter observó cómo, el que ahora era su pareja, se alejaba un poco para ver su erección. Cormac parecía satisfecho por haberlo excitado. Y Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en Draco.

…en Draco sonriéndole, gimiendo sobre él, ambos recostados en el suelo, tomándose su tiempo para desvestirlo y no simplemente desvanecer la ropa. En Draco sonriéndole divertido, lamiéndose los labios húmedos brillantes; en Draco bañado por la luz de la luna, gimiendo en voz baja mientras le susurraba a Harry lo mucho que lo deseaba, en cuánto necesitaba hacerle el amor.

Gimió ante el recuerdo mientras, inconscientemente, sus rodillas se separaban ante Cormac, quien lo tomó como una invitación. Cormac se mojó sus dedos, dirigiéndolos inmediatamente al que tanto deseaba entrar. Palpó, humedeciendo el ano, girando en círculos su dedo, dispuesto a abrirlo y meterlo. Harry estaba increíblemente quieto y relajado.

Pero lo estaba porque pensaba en Draco. En el Draco que lamía su miembro, en el Draco que le hacia tener un orgasmo como el inicio del gran espectáculo donde Harry era la estrella principal. La lengua de Draco escurriendo y acariciándolo; sus manos blancas separando sus nalgas, sus labios hinchados, revelando la impúdica acción que estaba realizando. Draco mirándolo, sonriendo y acompañando su lengua con un dedo, abriendo lentamente a Harry para que pudiera recibirlo. Sin prisas y sin presiones. Tenían la eternidad para explorarse y amarse. Desnudos, con el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Draco presionando lentamente a Harry, lamiendo sus pezones, mordiendo su vientre, masajeando sus testículos. Draco gimiendo en voz baja mientras su mano libre le masturbaba con una dolorosa lentitud. Draco demostrándole por que demonios todos se obsesionaban con el sexo cuando era la persona adecuada.

—Harry… —Pero la voz ronca y agitada que lo llamaba no era la de Draco. Era Cormac quien ahora le sonreía mientras se inclinaba lejos de él sólo para bajarse un poco los pantalones, mostrando su hinchada y babeante erección, misma que comenzó a masajear con rapidez. El pene de Cormac palpitaba y estaba caliente, tal y cómo Harry percibió que era, justo en el momento en el abrió su boca y lo lamió, en respuesta a la muda petición descarada que el otro le ofrecía. Y de pronto, Cormac gemía y empujaba su polla a la boca de Harry. Se estaba follando su cálida boca, deseoso de derramarse ahí. Y Harry, perdido, sujetaba el miembro por la base y lamía, succionando con suavidad. Mordiéndole, apretándole, siguiendo el brusco ritmo en el que Cormac se movía.

_Draco. _

Y al cerrar los ojos, Harry volvió a pensar en Draco, en su mirada lasciva, en cómo lo recostaba sobre la cama y le susurraba que esa noche sería suyo; que nunca más podría olvidarle por mucho que intentara hacerlo; recordó esa voz que le prometió entre murmullos que si alguna vez Harry llegaba a estar con otro, no podría dejar de anhelar que fuera Draco el que estuviera en sus brazos. Y Draco le lamía, le besaba y también le acariciaba con devoción, deteniendo las manos inquietas de Harry, regañándole al recordarle que él no tocaría nada hasta que supiera cuánto podía ser capaz de desearlo.

Y ahora Cormac se alejaba y le tocaba sus labios, susurrando palabras que Harry sí alcanzó a escuchar más no a comprender. Todo era confuso; sentir las manos de McLaggen recorriéndole otra vez, abriéndole y el escalofrío y estremecimiento que le recorrió al sentir la punta de su miembro rozándole la estrecha entrada.

—Relájate —ordenó Cormac. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que Harry escuchaba.

_—Relájate —_susurraba la aterciopelada voz de Draco en su oído.—_Quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero poseerte. Quiero que sientas lo que me provocas, Potter. Quiero que eyacules de placer mientras estoy dentro de ti. _

Y sólo porque la voz de Draco en sus pensamientos se lo ordenaba, Harry se relajaba para recibir a Cormac, quien empezó a introducirse en el cuerpo del moreno, en ese maldito cuerpo creado especialmente para recibirle, para apretarle y derretirle con su espantoso calor. Gimió, recordando lo jodidamente delicioso que era Harry, en cómo su entrada parecía tragarlo más y más. Y a medida que se adentraba, lo apretaba con más fuerza, dificultándole el camino. Aquello debía ser el puto paraíso.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Cormac entre jadeos.

—_Maldita sea, Potter; te sientes tan jodidamente bien alrededor de mí… ¿Quieres que me mueva? ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?_

_«…Sisisisi, vamos Draco, muévete, Draco, maldita sea, hazlo más fuerte. Vamos Draco, jódeme de una puta vez. No te rías de esa manera, no estoy desesperado Draco. Demonios Draco, no pares, justo ahí. Sí, Draco, eso… ah… »_

_«Eres mío, Potter. Siempre lo fuiste. ¿Te gusta, Potter? Me encantan tus expresiones. Joder, ¿cómo fuimos tan idiotas para dejarlo pasar por tanto tiempo? Espera, Potter no quiero lastimarte. ¿Se siente bien… me sientes? Estás caliente, Potter… demonios, Harry… me encantas…»_

Cormac no esperó respuesta. Interpretó que los ojos cerrados de Harry y sus manos aferrándose a sus brazos, junto con esos pequeños gemidos era la señal que esperaba. Se movió a ese ritmo candente, sonriendo orgulloso cuando el auror se aferró con más fuerza a sus brazos, cuando sintió que Harry parecía querer tomarlo y quedarse junto a él siempre, porque así es como se supone que todo debía ser. Lo penetró más duro, más fuerza, más salvaje. Se acercó para besarle apasionadamente, sintiendo cómo la torpe lengua de Harry intentaba responderle.

Lo penetró sabiendo que cuando se derramara dentro de él sería como marcarlo eternamente.

—_De esa forma… Harry, no me olvides… ah… te amo. _

—_Draco… te amo, Draco… te amo. _

Sólo cuando Harry dejó caer su cuerpo lentamente hacia atrás, su cuerpo pareció convulsionar. Gimió roncamente cuando su semen fue liberado, derramándose por su torso, manchando su camisa aún puesta y parte de la ropa de Cormac. Y sintió al otro eyacular dentro de él, causándole un asco que a veces, por segundos, se confundía con melancolía y placer.

Nunca antes Harry había tenido un orgasmo tan triste y cruel.

* * *

**~•~**

Era curioso el tiempo. Pasaba lenta y dolorosamente cuando lo único que anhelaba era que fuera más rápido. En la soledad, el tiempo se encargaba de golpearle con recuerdos crueles y momentos maravillosos. Se divertía haciéndole comparar lo que tuvo alguna vez con lo que ahora tiene.

Y le llenaba la mente de culpas y recuerdos. Le hacía sufrir y lamentarse. Reprocharle y odiarle. Y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, el tiempo también le haría comprender sus errores. Sin embargo, no sería noche.

Al menos no mientras sintiera cómo el semen de Cormac se deslizaba por sus piernas, provocándole asco por sí mismo. Preguntándose si alguna vez tendría el valor suficiente para ver los ojos de Draco de nuevo. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que eso no importaba en realidad porque, ¿no acaso su separación había sido para siempre? ¿No acaso él había escogido ese camino con tal de proteger a Draco?

Ciertamente ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse. Sobre todo después de haber hecho lo que hizo. Incluyendo el hecho de que Cormac lo había poseído.

—¿Harry, estás bien? —preguntó un sonriente McLaggen. Harry esbozó un intento vago de sonrisa mientras terminaba de vestirse, colocándose una vieja playera negra. Negó varias veces con su cabeza mientras repasaba una idea en su cabeza.

—No, nada. Necesito irme. Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano en el Ministerio.

—¿Tienes qué?

Harry asintió y Cormac resopló.

—De acuerdo.

Por supuesto que Harry, al desaparecer de ese lugar sin darle tiempo a Cormac de depositar un beso en sus labios, como sabía que lo haría. Gruñó, tal vez, si se encerraba en su habitación y se dejaba caer en la cama, el mundo al día siguiente habría desaparecido y…

Se detuvo.

Estaba ahí. Mirándole a los ojos. Asustado, tembloroso y aterrado. Al igual que él. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

_Draco. _

—Estás… aquí…

—No más. Ya no…

Harry estaba seguro de que jamás en su vida había lastimado a nadie a propósito; sin embargo, cuando vio a Draco en su apartamento, supo de inmediato que lo había herido profundamente.

…y que Draco jamás podría perdonarle.

* * *

_**Autora al habla:**_

¡Gracias a **Gabriela Cruz, FanFiker-FanFinal, xonyaa11, jessyriddle, Acantha-27, meyamoadriytu, Cannelle Vert, kim-angel251995, Violet Stwy, Lun Black, Shirokyandi, joiitahlaloquii, Yuu Scarlet** por los reviews!

Sin palabras hoy. La canción,** Good bye my lover, de James Blunt. **


	10. You could be happy

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_"...but you weren't happy the day I watched you go._**

**_And all the things that I wished I had not said,_**

**_are played in loops till it's madness in my head…"_**

**Capítulo 10. You could be happy**

Ése lugar, el que Harry había evitado pisar desde hacía varios días por la cantidad de recuerdos que habían, el que también había llamado hogar, ahora se tornaba como una cruel y asfixiante prisión porque sencillamente no podía creer que _él _estuviera ahí, otra vez.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar lentamente, como si el escalofrío que se dispuso a recorrerlo por completo, lo estuviera haciendo de la manera más lenta posible, sólo para activar aquellos sentidos que creyó perdidos. No supo por qué, pero tuvo la necesidad de tragar saliva y dar un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a huir; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo lo único que anhelaba hacer era avanzar, sujetarle y pedirle de rodillas perdón por todo lo que había hecho sufrir.

—Estás aquí.

Harry observó cómo aquellos ojos grises se estrechaban con calma y, por un instante, el moreno sintió la imperiosa necesidad de levantar su mano y cubrir su cuello, ahí donde los ojos de Draco se posaron, sin duda notando la marca rojiza que Cormac recién se había encargado de hacer.

No tenía caso ocultarlo y él lo sabía, pero aun así, Harry sobó su cuello y mordió su mejilla, suplicando que su boca no se abriera para, contra su voluntad, pronunciar una serie de palabras que el rubio consideraría estúpidas.

Incómodo, Potter miró la manera en la que Draco parpadeaba, desviando la atención de su cuello. Su rostro afilado mostraba tensión y por la forma en la que arrugaba la frente, Harry supo de inmediato que el otro estaba haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no maldecirle.

—No más. Ya no.

Aquellas palabras, frías, sinceras y que no presentaban rastro alguno de vacilación, le pusieron los nervios de punta. Por un instante, Harry se vio regresando al pasado, a aquella época casi olvidada donde Draco no hacía más que mirarle con rabia y odio, como si él fuera el causante de cada maldita desgracia que había caído sobre su vida. Donde el rubio no era más que un desconocido con el que más de una ocasión se empeño en pelear. Asaltado por la sorpresa, Harry se descubrió inclusive añorado esos momentos junto con Draco, donde no le era posible lastimarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Si bien no era necesario formular la pregunta, el moreno necesitaba hacerla. Así, sólo un minuto más con Draco, aún cuando le doliera hasta el alma tenerlo tan cerca.

—¿Asustado de que maldiga tu apartamento? —cuestionó el rubio, curvando una ceja en un gesto tan característico, pero vacio de la sorna que solía acompañarlo. Avanzó un paso más y sus movimientos fueron tan calculados que inclusive el mismo Draco parecía incómodo con ellos—. ¿O tal vez estás esperando a McLaggen y temes que me encuentre aquí? No te preocupes Potter, no planeo interrumpir sus sesiones sexuales.

Harry quiso argumentarle algo contrario y sacar a Draco de su error, pero lo cierta era que en realidad no había ningún error en esa situación; él se había acostado con Cormac, y realmente no sabía exactamente qué sentir al respecto. ¿No se suponía que, ahora que Draco había deducido todo, sería más fácil alejarle de su lado?

—Draco…

El rubio levantó la mirada y por primera vez en la noche observó directamente sus ojos. Había tanto dolor en esos ojos que Harry no pudo ni siquiera hablar. Luego, Draco cambió su desolación por rabia e ira, aquellas emociones que había estado reprimiendo, porque no estaba en su educación mostrarlas. Porque era un Malfoy. Y porque no le daría el maldito gusto a Potter de verle sufrir por él; _ya no. _

No hubo palabra alguna, tal vez porque en realidad no había nada que decir. Ambos estaban agotados y ciertamente aquel no era el peor momento en el que habrían podido encontrarse. Harry inclusive aún sentía el dolor en su cuerpo luego de la sesión sexual que había compartido con Cormac y a su vez, Draco parecía estar envuelto en un lío de frustración y rabia que trataba de esconder tras una fría fachada de soledad y distancia.

—En realidad, pese a lo desagradable que pueda ser tu presencia, tal vez en esta ocasión resultes oportuno, Potter —siseó. Harry no supo a qué se refería exactamente Draco con aquellas palabras, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias que vinieran con ellas.

Porque sabía que Draco había tomado una decisión; lo supo desde el momento en el que notó los pequeños objetos que descansaban entre esas níveas manos y que explicaban también la presencia del rubio en el lugar. Se iba. Estaba dispuesto a desaparecer de su vida tal y como se lo había pedido.

_Por protegerle. _

Escuchó las pisadas de Draco y se forzó a buscar su rostro. Encontró que el otro ya no lo miraba, pues estaba más interesado en sacar su varita, la misma que Harry le había devuelto hacía unos meses. Y el moreno encontró un triste consuelo en aquella escena, porque se sentía un poco más cercano a Draco al comprender que él no se había deshecho de aquel pequeño y ridículo lazo: la varita de espino, aquella que había aceptado a Harry y a Draco como sus únicos dueños.

El rubio, ajeno a las emociones de Harry, miró durante un rato la varita antes de acercarse a la ventana más cercana que pudo hallar. Con parsimonia y confianza, recorrió las persianas que los protegían de la mirada del mundo exterior. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica cuando contempló unas pequeñas gotas de agua ensuciar el cristal; llovía. Todo lo relacionado con su relación tenía que ver con una respiración lenta bajo una torrencial tormenta. Igual de doloroso y frío. Tan estremecedor. Tan enfermizo.

Entonces, Harry abrió la boca cuando descubrió lo que Draco pretendía hacer. Malfoy había dejado en el borde de la ventana una pluma casi deshecha, un pergamino usado y manchado por algo que Harry sabía era café y un trozo de una bufanda de color amarillo con negro. El auror tembló y avanzó hacia la ventana. Tenía que detenerlo. _Necesitaba _detener a Draco. No podía, realmente él no podía hacer eso. No podía estar apuntando con su varita aquellos objetos. _No eso. _

—¡Detente!

—_Incendio. _

La flama que emergió de la punta de la varita provocó en Harry el efecto que su mente se había negado a ordenar: corrió. Sin que su mente y su cuerpo coordinasen, Harry corrió hacia la ventana, donde un mortalmente serio Draco miraba cómo esos objetos —que podrían parecer basura desde cualquier otro punto de vista—, se consumían con una rapidez tan abrumadora que cuando Harry llegó a su lado, aún alcanzó a ver ese destello de dolor brillando en sus ojos verdes. Y, satisfecho, Malfoy sonrió ante su sufrimiento, ante ese abnegado dolor que le provocó a Potter ver cómo todo era destruido y reducido a unas cuantas cenizas.

—Esto deja todo claro, ¿no crees, Potter?

No se miraron. Ni siquiera parecían haberse percatado de la cercanía en la que los había envuelto aquel momento. Draco, que era por unos cuántos centímetros más alto que Harry, bajó su mirada para analizar la expresión que el auror mostraba. Confusión, dolor, tristeza, enfado. Siempre le había impresionado el abanico de emociones que esos malditos ojos eran capaces de emitir y repentinamente se sintió conmovido de ese Harry al que estaba seguro que había acabado de hacer pedazos con algo tan simple como ese pequeño fuego que convocó y que casi se desvanecía, mostrando las oscuras cenizas.

Sin embargo, al mirar un poco más abajo, volvió a encontrarse con ese hematoma que ningún maldito golpe ocasionaría pues sólo unos labios estaban capacitados para marcar la piel de Harry. La triste ternura se nubló con sus celos, con el rencor y con la cruda certeza de que, no importaba cuanto quemara o destruyera, su maldita alma seguiría prendada de la Potter.

En realidad Draco no habría escogido enamorarse de alguien como Potter.

—Es lo que querías, Potter —masculló Draco, sintiendo sus labios resecos, como si el veneno que impregnaba sus palabras le estuviera ocasionado a él mismo también—. Aquí lo tienes.

Harry seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sólo miraba las cenizas, el vidrio que ahora era golpeado por unas grandes y pesadas gotas de lluvia. Asustado de lo que estaba sintiendo. Del dolor, de la rabia que provocaba que todo su cuerpo le pesara. De la necesidad de arrojarse, de dejarse caer y simplemente gritar hasta que algo lo callara para siempre. Quizás era eso. Tal vez Draco también lo había quemado hasta consumirlo y volverlo cenizas. Tal vez era odio lo sentía. O…

_…amor. Tal vez Dumbledore lo llamaría amor. _

El auror levantó la mirada y encontró a Draco contemplándole también. Estaban tan cerca que Harry pudo apreciar el color gris que en ese momento, ilógicamente le parecía negro.

—Te vas —articuló con dificultad. Tampoco preguntó. Sólo fue una certeza de algo que ya sabía pero que se negaba a aceptar.

Draco no emitió palabra alguna. Durante unos segundos escondió sus ojos tras sus párpados, mostrando silenciosamente la decepción que sacudía sus entrañas. Entonces, bajó su mano hacia el borde de la ventana una vez más y dejó la varita de espino en ese lugar.

Silenciosamente, dedicándole sólo una fría indiferencia, Draco giró su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Harry no tenía chimenea y se había empeñado a hacerle usar las escaleras, argumentando que sólo era para no perder las viejas costumbres. Lo había logrado. Quizá algún día lo felicitaría por ello. Al llegar, Draco estiró la mano y sujetó el picaporte, notando de esa manera lo húmedas que se encontraban las palmas de sus manos.

No había quejas, ni gritos, ni reclamos, ni lágrimas. No eran unos críos. Eran dos hombres que sabían que estaban cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida y, a sabiendas de eso, no planeaban detenerse. Pero, ¿no fue también lo que pensaron el día que se besaron por primera vez? ¿No habían creído que aquello resultaría en un absoluto fracaso? Ah, por fin se estaba haciendo realidad.

—Draco…

—Adiós, Potter. Ojalá que tú y McLaggen se pudran en el averno.

Harry volteó a verlo. Draco le daba la espalda y abría la puerta. Se preguntó si ésa sería la última vez que lo vería. Tal vez así era. Conociendo a Draco como lo hacía, éste simplemente desaparecería o pondría a cientos de personas en medio de ellos para evitar cruzarse durante el resto de sus vidas. ¿Debería detenerlo? Tal vez, sólo tal vez… si estiraba la mano un poco y sujetaba el hombro de Draco, él querría mirarle. Y Harry, marcado por los labios y el semen de McLaggen, le diría que le hiciera el amor.

La puerta se cerró.

Los pasos retumbaron hasta desaparecer.

El silencio se extendió y pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer tan estrepitosamente que Harry se encontró preguntándose si Draco no se mojaría. Si estaría bien.

…tal vez la lluvia había traspasado las paredes y los vidrios de su apartamento porque, repentinamente, Harry sentía su rostro empapado, como siempre que la lluvia lo atrapaba en los momentos más inadecuados. Llovía. Harry sabía que llovía.

* * *

**~•~**

En el pasado, muchas veces se planteó irse de ahí. De hecho, en su infancia estaba clavado en su mente aprovecharse de la fortuna de los Malfoy para viajar a cualquier lado del mundo. Podría irse muy lejos, escapar y tener una buena vida. Podría crearse fama y extender los negocios de su familia; inclusive podría reconciliarse con apellido y levantarlo, tal y como miles de veces le habían sugerido sus padres que lo hicieran. Podría hacerlo, podría armar revuelo. _Podría demostrarle que no lo había derrotado. _

Sin embargo, lo único que tenía en su mano era unas gafas destrozadas y viejas que funcionarían como un traslador directo hacia Francia, y que le hicieron sonreír con ironía. Hasta en eso Potter aparecía para joderle la existencia.

—Siempre serás bienvenido, hijo.

Draco levantó el rostro y durante unos segundos se encontró reflejado en unos ojos igual de profundos que los suyos. Su madre, Narcissa, le miraba con serenidad y altivez. No le detenía, ni tampoco estaba perdida en un mar de lágrimas. Sólo hacía eso: mirarlo. Se preguntó si aquella era la misma mujer que se había negado a dejar que asistiera a Drumstang cuando era sólo un niño, argumentando que aquel instituto se encontraba demasiado lejos. Y por primera vez en su vida, Draco cuestionó los motivos de su madre y su forma de actuar. Justo como ahora lo hacía. Ella no tenía interés en juzgar su decisión de huir de ese lugar, de Potter, aunque tampoco es como si mostrara aceptación en sus decisiones. Se limitaba a permanecer callada y mirar, como quien espera que el destino haga de las suyas. Como si de otra cosa no se tratara la vida más que de esperar.

—Gracias, madre.

Pocos segundos después, cerró los ojos. Mentalmente contó hacia atrás, pensando en Harry, en la vida que habrían tenido. En las cenizas de su pasado, esas que aún quemaban su cuerpo. Pensó en la Sala de Menesteres, en el fuego maldito y en lo definitiva que hubiera sido su muerte si el estúpido y noble corazón de Harry no lo hubiera motivado a regresar por él.

_10… 9… _

No es como si ahora mismo estuviese muriendo. Sólo quería pensar en ello por última vez. Porque se presionaría a sí mismo a olvidar todo. Incluso se hechizaría a sí mismo de ser necesario. Pero ¿valía la pena tomarse tantas molestias por Potter? No debería ser así, sobre todo cuando el imbécil del auror ahora tenía a McLaggen…

_8… 7…_

Cormac McLaggen había ganado. ¿A qué se dedicaba el idiota? A Draco le pareció escuchar alguna vez que trabajaba con Bill Weasley, siendo rompedor de maldiciones. ¿No inclusive el profeta había tenido el desagradable gusto de dedicarle la portada aquella vez cuando fue premiado por deshacer alguna estúpida maldición?

Una maldición. Tal como la que se suponía que casi lo había matado.

_6… 5…_

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¡Madre! ¿Quién rompió la maldición que cayó sobre mi cuerpo?

_4… 3…_

Narcissa sonrió.

—Cormac McLaggen.

_2… 1…_

Y Draco, instantáneamente después, desapareció, arrastrado por el traslador.

* * *

**~•~**

Despacio, abrió los ojos. Acostumbrado a que su visión fuese borrosa, no se sorprendió de que no pudiese distinguir nada a su alrededor más que la luz que entraba por alguna ventana que al parecer había olvidado cerrar. Sentía una extraña mezcla de calma mezclada con resignación. Fue cuando recordó todo; el fuego, las cenizas, el dolor, Draco diciéndole adiós y la última visión de él. Se había ido. De verdad lo había hecho.

Descuidadamente, Harry hundió su rostro en la pequeña cama. Aún conservaba el aroma de Draco, de tantas veces que le había hecho el amor. Y Harry, que podría haberse quedado ahí siempre, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó algo caer en la habitación de al lado; específicamente, se escuchó como un vaso siendo destrozado.

De inmediato el auror se incorporó y buscó sus lentes y su varita. Al hallarlos, se incorporó de la cama y salió de ésta, caminando silenciosamente por el suelo, esperando que sus pies descalzos no emitieran ningún sonido que lo delatase. A muy pocas personas las protecciones cedían paso. ¿Quién demonios estaba invadiendo su apartamento?

Unos fuertes latidos empezaron a resonar en su pecho mientras sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a la varita, misma que mantenía en alto, listo para atacar. Había aprendido a no confiar sólo porque se encontraba en un lugar que creía seguro. Al atravesar el pequeño pasillo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando recordó que muy cerca de ahí estaba la abandonada varita de Draco. Reuniendo de toda su voluntad, procuró no desviar la mirada hacia esa escena mientras se dirigía a la cocina, lugar de donde había provenido el sonido. Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó. ¿Y si Draco había regresado? ¿Estaría ahí? Maldita sea, tenía que dejar de crearse castillos en el aire. No necesitaba pensar en Malfoy en momentos como ése. Pero ¿y si…?

—¡Maldita sea, Harry, baja tu varita, soy yo!

Harry permaneció quieto, mirando la pequeña cocina. En ella, un hombre pálido que mostraba descaradamente su abdomen desnudo, estaba recargado en la mesa mientras sus manos llevaban a su boca una taza de café. Harry supo que era ése su contenido porque ése era el embriagante el aroma que flotaba hasta él. Suspirando, bajó la varita y con su mano libre se frotó el rostro mientras resoplaba fastidiado.

—Demonios, Cormac. ¿Te importaría avisar cuando vienes? ¡Pude haberte hechizado!

—No lo hubieras hecho —exclamó confiado el hombre, dejando a un lado su taza y llevando ahora una galleta hasta su boca—. Tenía cosas que hacer, pero mandé todo a la mierda cuando me di cuenta de que en el Ministerio, ningún auror se había presentado. —Luego, como si aquello le diese particular risa, continuó—. ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche con esa excusa tan ridícula?

Harry, que aún seguía en la entrada de la cocina, sintió palpitante dolor retumbando en su cabeza.

—Cormac, no quiero…

—Después decidí que vendría a verte —informó tranquilamente, bebiendo otra vez del líquido y relamiéndose los labios mientras su mirada se posaba en el auror—. Tal vez deberíamos continuar con lo de anoche.

_Draco se había ido. _

—¿Por qué?

El hombre le lanzó una sonrisa divertida y satisfecha, propia de alguien que después de mucho tiempo, finalmente había conseguido lo que deseaba.

—…porque ahora sólo estamos tú y yo.

* * *

**~•~**

Despacio, el hombre recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras doblaba el diario El Profeta, exactamente por la mitad. A su alrededor habían notas, imágenes, más reportajes, todos ellos sobre la familia Malfoy. Esbozó una sonrisa helada mientras tensaba los músculos de sus brazos para estirarse y tomar entre sus manos una torcida varita de color oscuro.

—Volverá —emitió en un susurro que arrastró cada una de sus palabras—. Estoy seguro de que Draco Malfoy regresará.

**_"Lo único que podemos hacer cuando cae la lluvia, es dejarla caer…"_**

_—Henry Longfellow._

* * *

**_Autora al habla:_**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Después de escribir este capítulo con un bote de helado a la mano, supe que sería diferente. Creo que llegó un punto en el que Draco y Harry se cansaron de su situación. ¿Quién no ha dicho "Basta. Me rindo. No puedo más."? Siento que es algo así este capítulo. Divago.

¡En fin! Tenemos de canción de fondo You could be Happy, de Snow Patrol. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

¡OMG, hemos llegado a los 100 reviews en esta historia *0*! ¡Qué emoción! Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, saben que no sería lo mismo sin ustedes. Gracias a FanFiker por estar siempre aquí y permitir que esta historia llegara hasta este punto. Igualmente, este fic no sería absolutamente nada sin ella. Abrazo ^O^!

Gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal, Acantha-27, kim-angel251995, Yuu Scarlet, Gabriela Cruz, Cannelle Vert, meyamoadriytu, Violet Stwy, goanago, jessyriddle, xonyaa11, Shirokyandi. **Gracias especiales a **DarkPotterMalfoy**, quien ha comenzado a leer esta historia. ¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Los quiero, lo saben!


	11. Trying not to love you

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

**_" 'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far. Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart._**

**_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor and I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for. _**

**_'Cause trying not to love you, only makes me love you more."_**

**Capítulo 11. Trying not to love you.**

Separó sus labios, sintiendo de inmediato cómo las tibias gotas de agua que recorrían su piel, se abrían paso en camino hacia su boca y seguían deslizándose hacia el cuello, gracias a las comisuras que apenas eran visibles bajo todo ese vapor. Se tocó los hombros con las manos, notando la manera en la que los músculos, antes tensos, parecían haberse relajado sólo un poco, al menos lo suficiente para que ese persistente dolor de cabeza no hiciera más mella en él.

El silencio que le rodeaba era tal que su cuerpo se estremeció en el momento en el que escuchó las gotas caer y chocar contra el suelo, logrando que por un instante, él trastabillara en el piso mojado, obligándose a sujetarse de la pequeña barra de metal que estaba a su costado izquierdo. Maldijo por lo bajo, recargándose un poco más; no tenía por qué sentir eso, no cuando escuchaba un sonido que le recordaba la lluvia caer. No en ese momento.

Desganado, tomó la toalla más cercana que encontró, colocándola alrededor de su cintura. Caminó despacio por el lugar mientras se acercaba a un espejo empañado que no conseguía devolverle su reflejo. Con una mueca distorsionando sus facciones, admitió para sí mismo que no necesitaba de ello. Sabía perfectamente cómo es que se veía y qué expresión era la que en ese instante fingía tener. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para aprender a conocerse estando con alguien más. Qué curioso.

Al salir, sus pupilas se dilataron por el cambio de luminosidad. Contrario a donde anteriormente había encontrado, la nueva habitación estaba apenas alumbrada por los rayos de la luna que atravesaban las cristalinas puertas corredizas y que conducían a un balcón. Era una visión hermosa. Incluso lo era más si uno desviaba su atención hacia la desordenada cama, donde reposaba una figura apaciblemente dormida.

Draco delineó con la mirada aquella imagen. Boca abajo, se trataba del cuerpo de un hombre blanco que no podía pasar de los veintitrés. Su cabello castaño y ondulado caía de una manera casi sensual sobre las sábanas. La espalada era ancha y musculada, lo cual parecía casi una broma si lo comparabas con el trasero firme y redondo que era escandalosamente mostrado. Un hombre atractivo, en resumidas cuentas. Un hombre al que Draco tenía en su cama y acababa de follar. Un desconocido francés con el que apenas unas horas antes se había cruzado. El mismo al que le había sonreído mientras le susurraba al oído que sería una noche agradable.

Y la había sido.

Apretó sus labios sutilmente mientras seguía su camino sobre el piso alfombrado, deteniéndose frente a las puertas corredizas. Desde donde estaba, podía apreciar perfectamente el cielo nocturno. Brillaba. El plenilunio y las miles de estrellas daban un esplendor casi grotesco. Recargando su mano en el cristal, Draco comprendió que en ese cielo no encontraría ninguna nube gris que anunciara una tormenta. En realidad no tenía por qué haber pues ya no se encontraban en la época de lluvia. Ni siquiera tendría que anhelar que lloviera. No en realidad.

—Tienes frío.

Al mirar sobre su hombro, Draco encontró al hombre despierto, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. No dijo nada porque no le interesaba mantener una animada plática en ese instante, pero sintió la persistente mirada del otro clavándose en su nuca.

—Deberías secar al menos tu cabello —insistió la voz. Draco resopló sonoramente de una manera que debió parecerle cómica al otro, porque enseguida añadió—: De acuerdo, no es de mi incumbencia. ¿Puedo tomar una ducha antes de irme?

Draco asintió despacio, mirando los movimientos del hombre gracias al reflejo del cristal. Lo vio perderse tras la puerta de la que él mismo había salido apenas unos minutos atrás y de inmediato comenzó a escuchar el sonido del agua al caer. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido que hacía que su corazón latiese arrítmicamente. Aquello era tan estúpido que él mismo solía decírselo con una dolorosa frecuencia. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. _Ese sonido. _Todo era por ese maldito sonido.

Siete semanas. Si el orgullo de Draco no le impidiera decirlo, seguramente podría recitar el número exacto de días y horas. Siete semanas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba rememorar. Que podía estar lejos de él toda su vida. Siete largas semanas en _Languedoc-Rosellón_. Si Draco pudiera, murmuraría en voz baja las razones por las que escogió ese específico lugar en Francia; sin embargo, la rabia se acumularía en su cuerpo si comenzara a darse cuenta de que, inevitablemente, cada una de esos motivos estaban —de alguna manera ilógica y fastidiosa—, relacionadas con Potter.

Inhaló con lentitud. Siete semanas desconcertado, mirando a su alrededor sin saber en dónde estaba de pie y qué iba a hacer a partir de ese momento. Mirando la distancia, intentando interpretarla y esforzándose por comprender las cosas, en cómo McLaggen se había inmiscuido en su camino. Encajando las piezas de ese horrendo _puzzle_ en el que ninguno de sus componentes había tenido sentido alguno hasta que había caído justamente ésa; la de Cormac. Horas y días sintiendo rabia y odio hacia Harry, porque a él le había entregado algo más que su orgullo; le había dado su estúpida confianza. Y fue lo bastante idiota para creer en él e imaginar que nunca caminaría hacia atrás.

_Habían sido siete semanas buscando la manera de continuar_.

—No parecías ser tan callado cuando me trajiste para follarme en tu cama.

—No parecías estar interesado en una profunda plática.

—_Touché._

Escuchó una ronca risa y, al mirar al lado, descubrió que el hombre comenzaba a vestirse mientras caminaba por la habitación cubriendo su cabello castaño con una toalla. Luego de varios minutos, donde parecía que se movía sin hacer nada, el sujeto se detuvo a las espaldas de Draco.

—Cumpliste con tu palabra —comentó—. Yo con la mía; adiós.

Draco no giró su rostro cuando escuchó el comentario y el otro no pareció ofenderse por ello. Contrario a eso, sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ese sitio, más antes de que saliera, se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación y miró al rubio, que seguía dándole la espalda. Había algo desgarradoramente solitario en su presencia que te invitaba, pese a que fueras un desconocido, a acercarte y llamarlo. Había sido por eso por lo que se acercó a él en primer lugar. Para cuando habían llegado ahí, ya había comprendido que no se trataba de alguien que quisiera tener a quien lo escuchara y le consolara; al buscar sexo, sólo estaba cubriendo la más básica de sus necesidades, nada más. Quizá por eso, se animó a levantar la voz, como un capricho que se concedía antes de olvidar de sus memorias a ese hombre.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Al notar que por primera vez, Draco _realmente_ lo estaba mirando, el muchacho continuó, encogiéndose de hombros—. De la decisión que te trajo aquí… de eso, ¿te arrepientes?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa tan pequeña que inclusive no parecía ser en verdad una.

—No. No me arrepiento.

¿De verdad no lo hacía?

* * *

**~•~**

Con una lentitud que rayaba en la exageración, dobló el diario por la mitad mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y levantaba la mirada para dirigirla al hombre que se dirigía hacia él. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida que no pasó desapercibida para las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero que él únicamente le dedicó al rubio que, en silencio, arrastró una silla y se sentó en ella, observándole.

Blaise Zabini levantó una ceja, analizando el rostro de Draco. Le alegró comprobar que había perdido esa palidez enfermiza que había tenido apenas unas semanas atrás. También parecía haber descansado mejor y por la manera en la que lo miraba, estaba seguro de que Draco parecía querer hablar directo del tema que los había reunido ese día.

—Estuve hablando con mi padre —comenzó Draco, sin apartar su vista de Blaise—, parece ser que también está interesado en expandir el nombre de los Malfoy en…

—Hola Blaise, qué bien te ves, ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy mejor —ironizó el hombre, riéndose por lo bajo cuando descubrió el ceño fruncido del rubio, quien soltó un resoplido y contestó.

—Veo que estás bien, me ves bien, no hay más qué decir. No creí que te importaran detalles como esos. ¿Continuamos?

Blaise lo miró con resignación al momento de asentir. A él no le interesaba en realidad los proyectos que los Malfoy tuvieran para limpiar su apellido y aumentar su fortuna; sin embargo, cuando semanas atrás había chocado con Draco por casualidad y había descubierto que parecía un niño perdido, recordó su antigua amistad en Hogwarts y se dispuso a ayudarle. Ahora se dedicaba a compartir planes con los Malfoy y también solía acompañarlo a beber de vez en cuando.

Blaise sabía que el _verdadero _Draco estaba escondido tras una muralla demasiada alta y se preguntó si el cambio que había visto en él últimamente —como el de salir para charlar de negocios—, se debía a que por fin lo había superado o sólo se trataba de la apatía que solía acompañar a todos los Sangre Pura al entender que no conseguirían eludir su destino.

Luego de dos horas, cuando finalmente la plática sobre sus negocios había concluido y ambos bebían en silencio, fue cuando el tema ineludible se hizo presente para el mal humor de Draco y la risa irónica de Blaise.

—Deja de mirarme así y pregunta de una maldita vez lo que quieres saber, Blaise —murmuró el rubio, dejando caer la copa en la que tenía su bebida. El aludido lo observó durante un rato y, finalmente, pareció decidirse por algo.

—No puedes evitar Londres siempre.

—¿Quién eres, Blaise? ¿Mi madre con multijugos?

—Si de verdad quieres limpiar tu apellido, tendrás que regresar allá y enfrentar todo lo que acontece.

—¿Y qué se supone que pasa en Londres? ¿Apareció un nuevo seguidor de Voldemort que intentó matar a mi familia? —comentó secamente.

—No. Pero sí pasó esto.

Y deslizó hacia Draco el diario que anteriormente había doblado por la mitad. El rubio, desconfiado, miró el nombre del Profeta y debajo un encabezado que anunciaba algo relacionado con Potter. Apretó los labios, pero al final estiró sus manos y extendió el diario. En la portada estaban Harry y Cormac.

—Potter estuvo en una redada y salió bastante herido tras esa misión con los aurores, por lo que al salir de San Mungo, tuvieron que acompañarlo. Esta fotografía expandió el rumor de que ustedes estaban separados y que ahora es McLaggen quien lo acompaña.

—No es ningún rumor —murmuró Draco, apenas leyendo el artículo. Estaba más interesado mirando la fotografía en la que aparecía Harry, luciendo tan incómodo como siempre frente a las cámaras; McLaggen en cambio, parecía estar disfrutando de la atención que los rodeaba mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura del moreno—. ¿De qué fecha es este reportaje?

—Salió hace un mes —contestó Blaise mientras miraba hacia otro lado—. Sabía que Potter sería el único capaz de hacer que tomarás una decisión como ésa.

—Si lo sabías… —comentó Draco sin alterarse, doblando otra vez el diario para devolverlo a su dueño—, ¿para qué demonios me hablas de esto?

—Sólo quería comprobarlo —dijo, mirándolo de soslayo—. El hecho de que no estás más con él o si tenías intenciones de regresar a su lado.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y resopló. Detestaba que Blaise dejara tantas oraciones a medias y que tuviera prácticamente que arrancarle los pensamientos.

—¿Acaso piensas que si regreso al lado de Potter, te verías beneficiado por eso?

—En absoluto —dijo en el instante en el que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Su rostro reflejaba una intensidad seriedad—. Aún si regresaras a Londres, pienso que es mucho mejor que no estés a su lado. No tiene ningún beneficio el estarlo.

—Si eso es lo que crees, ¿por qué me trajiste este diario?

—Para asegurarme de que habías tomado la decisión correcta.

Draco sonrió. Blaise no lo sabía, pero él había tomado la decisión incorrecta desde hacia mucho tiempo… y ahora sólo estaba huyendo de las consecuencias de ello.

* * *

**~•~**

_**¿Recuerdas? Fue un pergamino manchado de café el que comenzó la horrenda historia…**_

******~•~**

_«¿Estás loco, Potter? ¿Por qué habríamos de vernos en _Tower Bridge _con esta lluvia?»_

Ésa había sido su respuesta cuando aquella tarde, Potter le había mandando una carta de lo más absurda, diciéndole que pese a la lluvia, tenían que reunirse, que era importante. Draco no sabía qué era lo que Potter consideraba tan importante como para hacerlo caminar bajo el agua, pero definitivamente lo que fuese podía esperar. Suficiente había sido el shock que recibió esa vez en la que, luego de que la familia Malfoy fuese atacada, tuviera que entender que Potter era el maldito auror designado para su caso. De entre todos los aurores existentes en el escuadrón, justamente tenía que ser él, claro.

Luego de eso vinieron los «_Buenos días, Malfoy» _de su parte que le crispaban los nervios a Dracp y le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que se lo topaba en el Ministerio. Porque, aunque ambos habían sido civilizados en su interrogatorio, Potter de alguna manera retorcida había asumido que eso significaba que podía saludarlo, lo cual, obviamente, _no era así. _

Draco escondio su sonrisa mientras tomaba el café de su taza, aún con el pergamino en sus manos. Maldito Potter, todo era su culpa. Todo era su culpa desde aquella tarde en la que Draco, refugiándose de la lluvia en la entrada de Gringotts, había visto llegar a su lado a un tembloroso y mojado Potter. Y pese a su apariencia de perro flacucho, él le había sonreído.

—Ho… la, Malfoy —Fue la manera en la que le saludó, sin lograr que sus dientes dejaran de castañear. Entre sus manos, Potter parecía traer algo muggle, lo deducía por el simple hecho de que no lo conocía. Era una especia de vaso con alguna figurilla ridícula estampada.

—Potter —correspondió con cabeceo ligero. —¿Para qué te refugias si ya estás mojado?

Harry rio abiertamente mientras llevaba eso que tenía en las manos a la boca, tragando y emitiendo un suspiro que le llamó más de la debía atención a Draco.

—Porque quería tomar café —explicó, volteando a verlo—. ¿Quieres?

Draco miró con desconfianza ese vaso que Potter le ofrecía tan sonriente. Sinceramente, no creía al gryffindor tan bajo como para envenenarlo, pero no le apetecía de ninguna manera explorar cosas muggles.

—No —dijo. Luego añadió—: Gracias.

—Vamos, prueba —insistió Harry, acercándole el dichoso vaso—. Si pasa algo, eres libre de maldecirme.

Draco resopló porque a esas alturas ya había aprendido lo insistente que podía ser Potter cuando quería en cosas tan estúpidas como ésas. De modo que, sin más, tomó el vaso que le ofrecía y lo miró largamente, sin animarse a probarlo.

—¡Por favor, Malfoy, sólo es café! —dijo Harry, que parecía muy divertido por la situación—. Ten cuidado, eso sí. Está caliente.

Draco acabaría probándolo. Y con el avanzar de las semanas, descubriría que le llamaban a esa cosa _café para llevar_ y que había cientos de cafeterías en el mundo muggle, lugar al que se había dejado arrastrar por Harry, movido por la pequeña y curiosa relación que habían formado desde su interrogatorio.

Y ahora, maldito fuese Potter, lo había vuelto adicto al café. Si bien los elfos domésticos eran expertos en el arte de la cocina, el café del mundo muggle siempre supo diferente. _Tal vez porque lo relacionaba con Harry. _

Sin embargo, todo eso no le llevaba a comprender la insistencia de Harry por verlo en aquel puente que cruzaba el río Támesis. No sólo porque no habían acordado ninguna reunión en particular, sino también porque llovía. Y si bien a Potter le gustaba bastante las tardes así, Draco sabía que ése no era el motivo por el que le había mandado el pergamino con aquella nota, citándolo. "¿Por qué?" Ésa era la pregunta que le había dado por respuesta a Potter. Si Draco iba a verse obligado a caminar bajo la lluvia, tendría que haber, cuando menos, una razón interesante. Por eso, cuando llegó el ave que traía enrollada en su pata la respuesta en forma de un pequeño pergamino, Draco la tomó y, bebiendo café, leyó:

_«Porque me gustas, Draco, por eso. Así que ven a _Tower Bridge_»_

Su mano tembló y derramó sin querer unas gotas de café sobre el pergamino. Aturdido, Draco lo leyó, preguntándose si lo había hecho bien, si Potter estaba borracho cuando le escribió esas palabras. Ellos eran, cuando mucho, amigos. Recordó cómo una vez, luego de las semanas que habían compartido juntos, le llegó a confesar a Potter que era homosexual. Tal vez por eso, esa respuesta era la que jamás esperó.

Draco inhaló profundamente, mirando la carta. El pergamino estaba doblado, arrugado y quizá hasta mojado. Era un pergamino cualquiera que estaba manchado por café. No tenía importancia alguna; podría simplemente arrojarlo al fuego y olvidarlo. Hacer de cuenta que nunca existió y considerar que aquello fue una mala broma de parte de Potter. Y en caso de que fuera en serio, podría dejarlo esperando bajo la lluvia. ¿No así lo había encontrado en primer lugar? Bajo la lluvia. Entonces podría decirle adiós de la misma manera…

Aquello era una broma. Ni a él le gustaba Potter, ni a Potter le gustaba él. Era una broma, un mal chiste. No tenía por qué reaccionar, no tenía que hacer nada.

¿Verdad?

No supo en qué momento sus pasos lo habían llevado a ese lugar. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había salido de aquella oficina en la que se encontraba. Sólo, para su sorpresa, estaba bajo la lluvia a las orillas del puente en el que Harry lo había citado y en el que aún lo esperaba.

¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? Draco estaba orgulloso de ser un hombre que ponía la razón por encima de su corazón. No era como Potter, que se dejaba llevar por su sentir y se arriesgaba a tomar la primera carta ganadora que le era ofrecida. Draco Malfoy era tranquilo y sereno; era un hombre que sabía cuándo y cómo mover sus piezas. Y sin embargo, estaba ahí, bajo la lluvia. Estaba mojado, estaba temblando y a su alrededor estaba por anochecer. E, irracionalmente, lo único que quería ver era a él. A ese hombre que lo miraba desesperado, como si temiera que se alejara de su lado. Y eso no tenía sentido porque ninguno estaba huyendo.

Lo miró. Mojado, asustado pero sonriendo. Harry parecía tan feliz que era una contradicción misma a la tarde tan gris. Era como si finalmente se hubiera dado de que tenía algo frente a sus manos que no dejaría ir. Y Draco comprendió que ese _algo_ era él. Harry lo quería a él.

—Harry…

Y aunque Potter pronunció también su nombre, la mente de Draco sólo recordaba esas palabras que leyó y que por un instante, le pareció escuchar de la voz del auror. Sólo podía sentir cómo era atrapado por esos brazos y, sin oponerse, sus labios eran besados por primera vez por ese idiota llamado Harry Potter, que había escogido el momento más ridículo posible para hacerle llegar esa carta.

Porque, mucho tiempo después, cuando ese pergamino se volvió cenizas, Draco recordaría la decisión que tomó esa tarde-noche lluviosa y fría.

Ir a _Tower Bridge._

_«Porque me gustas, Draco, por eso. Así que ven a _Tower Bridge_»_

Y aún ahora, no sabía si se arrepentía de ello.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

_**¡Todo es culpa de FanFiker-FanFinal porque la idea original es de ella! **_

_***Huye a esconderse* **_

XD!

Disculpen la tardanza, días movidos, horarios revueltos y problemas en las fechas adecuadas. Lento, pero seguro. Eso es cierto. ¿Qué les puedo decir de este episodio en particular? Sinceramente, si quieren mi opinión, creo que no sería fácil para Draco perdonar pese a saber la forma en la que se desarrollaron las cosas. Claro que él no lo sabe, pero lo imagina. Sigo pensado que todo se deriva de su orgullo y sus sentimientos heridos. Con respecto a la última parte, cuento un poco de su pasado. En el capítulo anterior Draco quemó un pergamino, una pluma y una bufanda. Explico un poco del pergamino, seguramente por eso ahora sabrán le dolió tanto a Harry. Pero, ¿qué ha hecho él en estas siete semanas? Bueno, pronto nos iremos para allá. Un beso así de enorme a todos. Pero, es en serio lo del inicio porque lo he dicho. Es culpa de FanFiker. Reclamos a su nombre ¬w¬

La canción **Trying not to love you,** la interpreta la banda** Nickelback. **Es una preciosa canción, me encanta la letra.

A los reviews que no puedo contestar por privado:

Cassandra; no odies a Cormac, muy muy muy en el fondo es un buen chico y está bueno. Puedes golpear a Harry (xD). ¡Gracias!

Muchas gracias a **Nadia, Tannia, Portia, chibi kirkland, Gabriela Cruz, Yuu Scarlet, Fernylokis de hummel, meyamoadriytu, FanFiker-FanFinal, jessyriddle, Acantha-27, Violet Stwy, LindenCorina15, DarkPotterMalfoy, Kuroneko1490, kim-angel251995, Xonyaa11, Shirokyandi, Cassandra por sus hermosos reviews! **

P.D. ¿Nadie del centro de D.F.? Espero que les haya ido bien esta mañana. A mi me agarró caminando para la escuela. Abrazos fuertes y ya saben, sigan las alertas y alejarse de cada objeto peligroso. Podemos decir que fue una mañana movida xD. Besos.


	12. In the dark

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

_"…If you give me your broken heart_

_I will give you something real and golden. _

_We can make this life the finest art..."_

**Capítulo 12. In the dark **

Al levantar la vista hacia la ventana por tan solo un instante, Cormac alcanzó a observar el profundo color acre que iluminaba el cielo en aquel atardecer. Hacia mucho tiempo que no observaba un día tan inusualmente despejado y frío. Por eso, al sentir una brisa de aire helado colándose a través de la ventana que Harry había olvidado cerrar, levantó cuidadosamente la sábana para recorrerla y así cubrir el cuerpo del auror, que en ese momento estaba recostado a su lado, sumido en un ligero sueño.

Lo miró. Parecía cansado, lo cual hasta cierto punto era comprensible; en los últimos tiempos, Harry había sido asignado a un sin número de misiones de parte del departamento de aurores. De hecho, habían sido tantas que Cormac empezaba a sospechar de ello, imaginándose que tal vez era Harry quien escogía misiones peligrosas a propósito. Pero si así fuera, ¿por qué demonios lo haría?

Despacio, delineó la curvatura del cuello ajeno, inclinándose lo suficiente para que sus labios reposaran en la tibia piel de Harry. Repartió una serie de besos, trazando un camino directo hacia el lóbulo, mismo que atrapó con sus dientes para morder con suavidad. Sus manos, debajo de las sábanas, recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry, acariciando su abdomen, rozando la forma de sus músculos. Inquieto, el moreno se removió en la cama y entreabrió los ojos cansados. Giró un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para que Cormac pudiera ver su mirada verde, nublada por el sueño. Un esbozó de sonrisa se formó en sus labios unos segundos antes de que McLaggen ladeara el rostro para buscar su boca, mientras su mano, la que tocaba el cuerpo de Harry, subía para acariciar su tetilla en el mismo ritmo sutil con el que se apoderaba con su boca.

Harry se movió para quedar boca arriba, permitiendo de esta manera el acceso total de Cormac a su cuerpo. Sus manos no temblaron cuando le rodeó el cuello, atrayéndole hacia él. Recargándose de lado, McLaggen siguió recorriendo la anatomía de Harry, amando silenciosamente el hecho de que al auror le encantase dormir sólo con ropa interior.

Sus labios, mojados e hinchados, se separaron de la boca del moreno, descendiendo por la barbilla y así poder atacar su cuello. Mordió la piel, disfrutando la manera en la que Harry, debajo de él, temblaba.

—Hace frío—susurró Harry cuando Cormac deslizó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

—Fuiste tú quien dejó abierta la ventana —respondió sin mirarlo porque sus labios y la punta de su lengua habían encontrado la tetilla.

McLaggen sonrió cuando no escuchó replica alguna a sus palabras. Sus dedos bajaron hacia la entrepierna de Harry, acariciándola por encima de la tela. Pudo percibir cómo la humedad de la punta del miembro mojaba también las yemas de sus dedos. Y aquel tacto tibio, le hizo desear hacer a Harry suyo, justo como lo había hecho a lo largo de las tres últimas semanas.

—Mañana te vas a una misión —musitó Cormac, incorporándose para buscar la mirada de Harry. Él asintió a modo de respuesta y pareció que en sus ojos brillaba algo parecido a la resignación, algo que en fondo de su ser, McLaggen intentó ignorar con desesperación—. Entonces deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que te queda, ¿no crees?

Harry sonrió. Había algo melancólicamente dulce en la presencia de Cormac que siempre le enternecía en momentos así, en los cuales compartían ese extraño y cálido sentimiento que quizá, aún los unía de un modo u otro.

El auror empujó de vuelta a Cormac hacia la cama mientras se colocaba encima de él, a ahorcajadas. Ambos jadearon cuando ante el movimiento, sus miembros semi erectos se rozaron. Harry recargó sus manos en los pectorales de Cormac y acarició el musculado cuerpo del otro. Miró casi con curiosidad cómo las pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían el cuello y los músculos de Cormac, quien simplemente sonreía mientras atraía a Harry para besarlo nuevamente, incitándole a que siguiera moviéndose, restregando sus nalgas contra el miembro endurecido.

Se detuvo cuando Cormac, apoyándose en sus codos, se levantó para quedar sentado en la cama, con Harry encima de él. En el momento en el que ambas miradas se conectaron, sus labios no tardaron en imitar aquel hecho. Las manos del mayor sujetaron las nalgas de Harry, acariciándolo por debajo de la estorbosa tela, sonriendo de manera inevitable cuando sintió que la boca del auror se separaba para morder el lunar de su hombro.

Al inclinarse sólo un poco, los labios de McLaggen alcanzaron el oído de Potter y, mientras hundía sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches, no dudó en decir aquellas palabras que siempre pugnaban por salir de su boca en momentos íntimos como ése.

―Te quiero, Harry.

Y como siempre que escuchaba eso, Harry cerró los ojos y buscó los labios de Cormac, sin poder responder, al menos en palabras, a esa oración.

* * *

**~•~**

Al abrir los ojos, Harry no supo dónde se encontraba. Se cubrió fugazmente el rostro en un intento inútil de saber cómo había terminado en ese sitio y las paredes blancas y carentes de algún símbolo o indicación, no servían realmente para ser un referente.

Al intentar levantarse, un profundo dolor en su costado izquierdo le impidió moverse, obligándolo a caer una vez a la endurecida cama. Fue cuando Potter notó una venda recorriéndole el torso y a su lado, una mesita donde reposaban unos papeles y algunas pociones. Entonces comenzó a recordar: todo había comenzado una semana atrás cuando fue anunciado que un antiguo Mortífago había sido descubierto.

Los seguidores de Voldemort ―los que quedaron tras la guerra, fieles a sus creencias y fuera de Azkaban―, habían aparecido uno tras otro a lo largo de los años posteriores tras la caída de su líder, quizá con la esperanza de que este renaciera una vez más; no obstante, y aunque Harry estaba seguro de que eso no volvería a pasar, pronto descubrieron que algunas personas podían aferrarse con desesperación al pasado.

Al principio, lo que motivó a Harry para continuar su camino como auror, fue el deseo de destruir todo aquello que la guerra le había dejado. Era su terapia para exorcizar un recuerdo que aún seguía doliendo. Sin embargo, tras el ataque que sufrieron en Diagon hacía unos meses, todo se había vuelto una obsesión para él. Ya no sólo _quería_ tener a todos los seguidores de Voldemort en Azkaban. Ahora _necesitaba_ que fuera así. Porque sólo de esa manera podría sentir que Draco podía ser libre también de su pasado. De esa manera, estando o no Harry a su lado, el rubio podría tener esa ansiada libertad que le había sido negada la mayor parte de su vida. Y Harry podría sentirse satisfecho de que él también había hecho lo posible para que Draco tuviera un mejor lugar en el cual sentirse cómodo.

Por eso, tras la partida de Draco, Harry se había dedicado a llenar ese vacío en peligrosas misiones con el escuadrón de aurores. Y no le importó sacrificar todo cuando tenía en ese momento. Sólo quería hacer algo por su antigua pareja. Por _Malfoy. _

Fue cuando ese nombre apareció. _Rabastan. _El hermano menor de Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry, que lo creyó muerto, se sorprendió cuando le llegaron los informes de que un mago lo había identificado en la ciudad de Bradford. El movimiento en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no se hizo esperar y pronto Harry estaba en el grupo de Aurores que se encargarían de buscarlo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido precisamente como esperaba que lo fueran. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de alguien menos hábil que Rodolphus y Bellatrix; no obstante, Rabastan había demostrado la razón de por qué aún seguía siendo un prófugo.

Harry recordaba haberlo acorralado en las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una vieja mansión. Y aunque sentía su corazón desbocado, la sola idea de pensar que tal vez ese hombre había sido quien atacó a Draco, lo inundaba de un sentimiento que se asemejaba más a la imprudencia. Tal vez por eso, los últimos destellos de su memoria giraban en torno a la sonrisa retorcida de un demacrado Rabastan mientras dos hechizos, lazados al mismo tiempo, chocaban entre sí.

Se tocó una vez más la frente, tratando de recordar. ¿Qué había pasado después de eso? Se despertó, encontrándose en esa habitación blanca, seguramente en San Mungo. Una palpitación en su cabeza le arrancó un profundo gruñido que no aminoró su tensión en absoluto. ¿Lo había atrapado? ¿Rabastan consiguió escapar? Harry estaba a punto de jurar matarlo cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, seguido de unos pasos que se adentraban a la habitación.

―Harry. ―La voz, que sonaba enojada, le auguró al auror un futuro regaño que le hizo gesticular una mueca de desagrado. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de encontrar graciosa la manera en la que Cormac, con ese ceño fruncido y esa mirada seria, le recordaba a Hermione cuando solía atraparlo rompiendo las reglas.

―¿Y Rabastan? ―preguntó Harry, encontrando repentinamente muy interesantes las sábanas en las que estaba envuelto. Escuchó un bufido exasperado y casi se le escapó una sonrisa cuando divisó los brazos cruzados de Cormac.

―Por mí puede estar rascándose las bolas en cualquier parte del mundo ―masculló.

―Cormac…

El aludido entornó los ojos mientras avanzaba a la cama de Harry. Claro, como él no había tenido que pasar los últimos tres días encerrado en San Mungo, preguntándose en qué maldito momento se le ocurriría despertar.

―Lo atraparon y está en Azkaban ―informó Cormac―. Me encontraba en el Ministerio cuando los aurores regresaron con Rabastan ―Y al pronunciar ese nombre, un dejo despectivo sonó en su voz, que era el que siempre usaba para referirse a cualquier Mortífago―. Al parecer sus hechizos chocaron e involuntariamente se creó una maldición que rebotó contra Lestrange, así que me llamaron y acabé involucrado en el caso.

Al escuchar eso, Potter cerró los ojos con fuerza. Maldita sea, sabía lo que seguía a continuación. Y sólo por eso a Harry no le sorprendió de que el tono de voz del otro se endureciera fácilmente a medida que continuaba articulando palabras.

―Fue así como me enteré de dónde estabas porque, ¡demonios, Harry! Diste la estúpida indicación de que si te pasaba algo, nadie debería ser informado. ¡Ni siquiera yo! ¡¿En qué estabas pensado?!

«_No lo entiendes, Cormac….». _

―Yo… ―murmuró Harry, desviando a propósito su mirada cuando Cormac llegó finalmente al lado de la cama donde reposaba―. Sólo no quería…

―¿…inquietarnos? No lo lograste ―Cormac sonrió, expresando la ironía que estaba sintiendo―. Edward está muy preocupado.

Como era de esperar, Harry levantó la mirada hacia McLaggen, quien aún tenía dibujada esa sardónica sonrisa en sus labios.

―¡¿Quién le dijo?! ―gritó Harry, sin importarle nada.

―Existen cosas que no pueden mantener en un maldito secreto, Harry. No cuando eres…

―Cállate ―interrumpió, sujetándole un brazo. Cormac suavizó su mirada y se acercó al moreno, besando sus labios.

―Edward no te va a perdonar tan fácilmente esta vez…

Harry sonrió con tristeza y bajó la mirada.

―No le llames así, no le gusta.

―Es su nombre.

―No está acostumbrado a que le digamos así.

Cormac le miró largamente antes de decir:

―No vuelvas a hacer esto, Harry.

Pero el auror nunca prometió nada. Al menos, no a Cormac.

* * *

**~•~**

Cormac, sentado en un sofá de cuero negro, miró al niño sonriente que se balanceaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, sin dejar de verlo. Si bien no solían intimidarle ni las miradas más heladas, había algo realmente incómodo en esos ojos dorados que sonreían con la misma intensidad que sus labios. El niño, por enésima vez, arrugó su pequeña nariz y se la rascó con suavidad antes de reacomodar la larga bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y que ―McLaggen estaba seguro―, si era extendida, seguramente haría tropezar al chico.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó finalmente, cuando el examen al que estaba siendo sometido por ese crío se había vuelto insoportable.

―¿Quieres jugar? ―preguntó y aquella sonrisa a la que le faltaban unos diminutos dientes, le hizo levantar una ceja.

―No creo que Harry…

―¡Moooo! ―masculló el niño, en un sonido que le pareció, era una imitación a los gruñidos que Harry hacía cuando no quería despertarse―. ¡Aburrido! ―Y volvió a acomodarse la bufanda.

Ésa era otra de las cosas que Cormac no entendía del niño. ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con esa bufanda? Ya lo había visto portarla varias veces antes, y por la parte faltante que parecía haber sido arrancada a la fuerza, Cormac suponía que era vieja. Y aunque no tenía problema alguno con los colores amarillo y negro, siempre se preguntaba por qué justamente era una bufanda de Hufflepuff la que rodeaba su cuello y cómo es que Harry no le decía nada al chiquillo, pese a que ésta estuviese tan estropeada.

―Edward…

―¡Teddy! ―atacó el niño de inmediato, haciendo un puchero. Eso le hizo sonreír.

―Te llamas Edward.

―Pero la abuela y Harry me dicen Teddy. ¿De verdad no quieres jugar?

―En pocos minutos Harry regresará de…

Por la forma en la que Teddy inflaba su mejilla, Cormac supo que era inútil explicarle cualquier cosa. Y un niño enfurruñado era su peor pesadilla.

―¡Aburrido! Draco sí era divertido.

Aquella frase, tan sincera como inocente, fue golpe certero al orgullo de McLaggen. Frunció el ceño y aunque sabía que el niño en realidad no había tenido la intención de atacarlo, no pudo evitar sentir rabia. _Malfoy. _Siempre era Malfoy. Aún en momentos tan imprecisos como esos y después de que hubieran pasado casi siete semanas desde que se había largado, seguía irrumpiendo en su vida con Harry. _Le detestaba. _

―Teddy…

Pero el niño no terminó de escuchar la frase que McLaggen quería decirle porque, justo en ese instante, se escuchó cómo la puerta se abrió. El único al que ellos esperaban era a Harry, por lo que no se extrañó cuando el niño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al pasillo, gritando el nombre de su padrino como si fuera la primera vez que lo conociera. Cuando Cormac levantó la mirada, descubrió que Harry cargaba con un brazo a Teddy mientras con su mano libre le acomodaba la bufanda, procurando que ésta no fuera un impedimento para los movimientos del chico.

―Llegué ―dijo un sonriente Harry mientras besaba la frente de Teddy, quien de inmediato rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padrino.

―Bienvenido ―respondió secamente Cormac.

―¿Qué pasa? ―cuestionó por el tono de voz que le fue imposible ignorar. Se acercó, sentándose a un lado de Cormac, sin dejar por ello de atender a su ahijado.

―No quiere jugar, Harry ―respondió Teddy antes que el adulto.

Cormac bufó y le revolvió el cabello a Teddy, quien rió en voz baja.

―En realidad ―dijo al fin―, estábamos esperándote Harry. No sería divertido jugar sin ti.

Harry rió, levantando la ceja con suavidad.

―¿Tú quieres jugar con Teddy?

―¿Es malo?

Harry negó varias veces mientras sus dedos tocaban la bufanda de Teddy con el mismo cuidado que le brindaba a su ahijado.

―¿Por qué no vamos a Diagon a comprarle otra bufanda? ―dijo McLaggen, poniendo en palabras lo que había estado pensado durante ese tiempo―. ¿De Gryffindor tal vez….?

―¡NO! ―gritó Teddy, aferrándose a su padrino y a su bufanda.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ―cuestionó McLaggen sin entender la actitud repentina. ¿A qué niño no le gustaba que le compraran cosas? Sin embargo, cuando su mirada cruzó con la de Harry, supo de inmediato que se había equivocado. Y mucho.

―Son recuerdos… ―susurró Harry, acurrucando aún más a Teddy entre sus brazos.

* * *

**~•~**

**_Tú… ¿aún lo conservas en tu memoria…?_**

Harry sonrió con calma en el momento en el que sintió unas pequeñas manos aferrarse a la tela de su pantalón mientras sus piernas parecían servir de escondite para el diminuto niño que se hallaba detrás de él.

Sin apresurarse, Potter se colocó en cuclillas y así quedar a la altura de su ahijado y sonreírle. Teddy no solía ser un niño tímido, pero al parecer esa característica había emergido en el instante en el que contempló al hombre que esperaba acercarse a ellos.

―Teddy, no tienes por qué tener miedo, él se llama Draco ―presentó Harry, permitiendo que el niño le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos para cargarlo. Una vez que volvió a estar de pie, Harry le asintió con la cabeza al hombre rubio que esperaba su permiso para acercarse. Una vez que lo obtuvo, Draco caminó hacia ellos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que atrajo la curiosidad de Teddy.

―Hola ―saludó Draco, estirando su mano. El niño miró a Harry, pidiéndole permiso y al ver que su padrino no se oponía, cuidadosamente alargó su brazo y pronto su pequeña mano se vio envuelta por la calidez del mayor.

―Hola ―respondió Teddy, esbozando una primera sonrisa a Draco, al tiempo que se separaba de Harry, lo suficiente para seguir observando a aquel hombre tan curioso.

Draco notó que el pequeño iba rodeado por una larga bufanda de los colores amarillo con negro, que indirectamente hacían mención a la casa de donde provenía aquella prenda.

―¿Conoces a alguien de Hufflepuff, Teddy? ―preguntó Draco. Harry sonrió sin alegría cuando sintió al niño removerse en sus brazos, contento.

―Mamá iba en _Hafulpuff_ ―dijo, teniendo algunas dificultades en pronunciar ese nombre en particular―. ¡Y el abuelo también! ―gritó, contento―. Abuela dice que es especial ―murmuró el niño, agitando la bufanda que rodeaba el cuello. Draco, que no entendió en particular a qué se refería Teddy con "especial", buscó con la mirada la ayuda de Harry.

―Andrómeda le contó a Teddy que su abuelo le regaló la bufanda de su casa cuando iniciaron su relación. Y al parecer, Tonks, tu prima, guardaba una de Gryffindor… ya sabes, por el profesor Lupin ―Draco asintió, escuchando a Harry aunque jugando con la mano de Teddy―. Ahora Teddy tiene la idea de que debe de dar la bufanda a alguien que sea muy especial.

―Entiendo ―murmuró, mirando otra vez hacia el niño―. ¿Y ya tienes a alguien especial, Teddy?

Ahora que lo recordaba, Harry casi podía ver con exactitud las mejillas de Teddy colorearse ante la pregunta. Aquel gesto tan inocente le hizo sonreír tanto a él como a Draco en su momento, mas dos meses después de aquel episodio, la ternura se volvería en emoción cuando, cuidando ambos a Teddy, el pequeño niño les había dado una nueva sorpresa.

Estaban en la casa de Andrómeda, a petición suya de cuidar a Teddy. Draco, que había conseguido entablar una relación educada con su tía, disfrutaba de estar con el ahijado de su pareja. _«Te conquistó y mucho más rápido que yo»_ solía ser la queja de Harry.

Sin embargo, tal fue ese día en el que Teddy en realidad logró ganarse a Draco. El niño llamó a ambos, obligándolos a que se sentaran en el sofá junto a él. Tímido, les mostró su bufanda: estaba rota. Era un corte tan fino y claro, que no pudo haberse hecho por accidente.

―Abuela la cortó ―dijo un sonriente Teddy mientras, acomodándose la bufanda, sacaba del bolsillo de su ropa el pequeño pedazo que había sido cortado y lo estiraba en dirección a Harry y a Draco, quienes lo miraban desconcertados―. ¡También a la abuela le di un pedazo! ¡Y ustedes son especiales!

Harry recordaba con claridad la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Draco. No era exagerada, ni intentaba fingir ante Teddy; simplemente era una sonrisa sincera que se formó en sus labios cuando acarició el trozo de tela. Y aunque la palabra "Gracias" jamás brotó de sus labios, Harry sabía que fue a partir de ese momento en el que Draco Malfoy dejó de insultar a los miembros de Hufflepuff.

Y meses después, cuando ese recuerdo se había vuelto cenizas, Harry aún seguiría acomodando la bufanda rota de Teddy, preguntándose si alguna vez, él sería capaz de entregar la suya a alguien especial.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

**Adoro a Teddy. Eso es lo que diré. Y l****amento en serio la tardanza en respuestas, juro que en breve lo haré. Gracias por todo.**

Gracias a **LindenCorina15, Acantha-27, meyamoadriytu, FanFiker-FanFinal, Kuroneko1490, Shirokyandi, Nanis kpop star, DarkPotterMalfoy, jessyriddle, kim-angel251995, Fernylokis de hummel, Cassandra, Violet Stwy, xonyaa11 **y a** meirich por sus reviews. **

**La canción es In the dark, de Sonata Arctica. ¡Viva el power Metal!**


	13. Love of my life

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

_"... back, hurry back. Please, bring it back home to me, because you don't know what it means to me..."_

**Capítulo 13. Love of my life**

El rasgar de la pluma era el único sonido que se escuchaba en esa oficina que se encontraba sumergida en un silencio que para otros podría llegar a ser abrumador, pero para él, acostumbrado a las quejas, los sollozos, los gritos y los llantos, era recibido tal como era: un merecido e inesperado descanso.

Alzó la mirada, jalando la tela de su túnica para consultar la hora en su reloj. Tenía más de veinte minutos esperando. Si tardaba más, Dean Thomas tendría que cancelar la cita, otra vez, como lo había hecho las últimas dos ocasiones. Se preguntó si nuevamente vería aparecer por su ventana aquella majestuosa lechuza gris, que le miraría con unos grandes y aterradores ojos amarillos, esperando a que tomase la carta que portaba, y en la que su paciente anunciaba que no asistiría a la consulta que habían programado tiempo atrás.

En un cansado suspiro, Dean no pudo evitar rememorar las inadecuadas portadas del Profeta donde aparecían Cormac y Harry, mismas que habían vuelto parte de los cuchicheos diarios en San Mungo, cortesía de algunas sanadoras. Él, durante sus años en Hogwarts, ya había aprendido cuántas mentiras podían publicarse si no se conocía la verdad, así que prefería mantenerse al margen del asunto cuando alguien se acercaba a preguntarle. Sin embargo, ni toda la profesionalidad de su persona podían mantenerse aparte cuando a quien estaba tratando era justamente a Draco Malfoy.

Después de que despertara del coma al que violentamente había sido inducido, Dean y Malfoy habían acordado una reunión para revisar su estado de salud y su nivel de magia. Una cita cada mes, sólo para estar seguros de que no volvería a caer en ese lamentable estado. Y si bien Dean sabía que el slytherin podía consultar al mejor Sanador de todo el mundo mágico si quería descubrir eso, para su sorpresa, aquella vez el rubio sólo había asentido y dicho que volvería. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Malfoy no regresó a San Mungo aunque, irónicamente, Dean seguía recibiendo mes con mes, la misma carta de aviso que anunciaba la ausencia del rubio. Aunque no es como si la necesitara. A estas alturas, todo el mundo sabía qué había pasado con la relación que Draco y Harry mantenían.

Dean hizo una mueca, preguntándose si sería una buena idea mandar un mensaje a Seamus, para beber juntos. Después de todo, hacía un par de semanas que no lo veía y sabía que el particular humor de su amigo podría distraerlo y hacerlo olvidar de pensamientos como esos.

No obstante, los ligeros golpes que se escucharon distrajeron a Dean de sus planes. Al inicio, por el perfecto ritmo con el que aparecieron, el Sanador pensó que se trataba de una lechuza, aunque al voltear hacia la ventana no había nada. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos hasta que el sonido se dejase escuchar de nuevo, percatándose que era a la puerta de su oficina donde en realidad llamaban.

―Adelante ―concedió Dean, incorporándose para quedar sentado de manera adecuada, apenas percatándose de que había dejado a medias su redacción. La puerta se abrió y, para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy entró por ella. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que lo había visto. Lo primero que notó es que había adelgazado y se veía más pálido. Se preguntó si aquello era producto de la maldición a la que había sido sometido; sin embargo, algo en el andar del rubio parecía indicarle que se equivocaba.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó fríamente. Draco no lo miraba, pues sólo se dedicaba a caminar a paso lento y tomar asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de Dean―. Aún no acaba el tiempo de mi cita, ¿cierto?

Dean ni siquiera miró su reloj cuando negó con la cabeza. Estaba tan sorprendido de que Malfoy estuviera ahí que francamente no le importaba la hora que fuera ni que eso alterara sus horarios.

―Estás a tiempo ―dijo sin más. Había aprendido que Draco prefería hablar poco, no porque no hubiera algo de qué hacerlo, sino porque simplemente no le interesaba mantener una conversación con él. Dean se incorporó y guió a Draco a una cama, indicándole que retirara la parte superior de su ropa. El rubio así lo hizo y al estar listo, Dean asintió, acercándose para tomar nota, primeramente de sus signos vitales. Luego de ello, extrajo su varita para guiarla hacia la altura de su pecho, donde supo que se encontraba el núcleo mágico del rubio.

Aquel procedimiento no tomó más de quince minutos, por eso, cuando Draco se vestía, miró a Dean esperando una respuesta.

―Estás bien, al menos de la manera más básica posible. ―Aunque el rubio no dijo nada, por la manera en la que enarcó la ceja, el sanador supo que debía continuar. ―Parece que tu magia ha estado inestable… aunque no parece motivo de la maldición que te fue lanzada, más bien…

―Producto de la poca estabilidad emocional ―completó Draco con amargura. Dean asintió y lo miró, porque el otro así lo hacía. Fue ahí cuando finalmente comprendió que quizá, Draco no estaba ahí para asistir a su consulta.

Caminó unos pasos, los suficientes para tomar una silla y dejarse caer en ésta mientras esperaba a que Draco decidiera preguntar lo que sea que lo hubiera motivado para ir a su presencia. Se preguntó si la prensa sabía que Malfoy había regresado; lo más probable es que no, dado que aún no se había presentado un grupo de molestas personas a las afueras de San Mungo.

―Hace tres meses, cuando fui atacado… ―comenzó Draco, al parecer decidiendo que no tenía sentido alguno postergar el tema cuando era obvio que Dean estaba preparado para escucharlo―, caí en un coma, inducido por la estabilidad de mi núcleo mágico. Sin embargo, pocos días después de eso, desperté en un estado que podría ser considerado normal. Pero si el coma en el que estuve fue tan profundo, no simplemente pudo tratarse de cualquier hechizo o maldición. Eso explica la presencia de McLaggen en mi proceso de recuperación. ¿No es así?

Dean entendió el punto al que quería llegar. Estaba ahí para a averiguar todo sobre su proceso, y él, al ser el sanador que le atendió, no tenía derecho alguno a negarle la explicación cuando era el mismo Malfoy quien se la pedía. Se removió incómodo en la silla y, sobándose el puente de la nariz, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

―Llegaste desmayado. No podíamos hacerte reaccionar bajo ningún medio, así que creíamos que se trataría de una maldición. Bill Weasley fue quien, primeramente, aceptó revisarte y confirmó nuestras sospechas. Sin embargo, fue necesario, y también por sugerencia de Bill, contactar a otro Rompedor de Maldiciones que nos ayudara al respecto.

―McLaggen.

―Exacto. No sé mucho al respecto pero… ―Dean vaciló un minuto, aunque después añadió―: Harry fue quien lo buscó, al parecer sólo de esa forma aceptaría ayudarte.

El sanador observó la manera en la que rubio entrecerraba sus ojos y, de alguna manera, supo que ese dato era en realidad lo que todo ese tiempo había estado esperando escuchar, por lo que no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Draco desvió su mirada en la que casi de podía leer cómo sacaba deducciones respecto a la situación.

―¿Por qué nunca me lo mencionaron?

―Harry pidió…

―Él no tenía ningún derecho; al menos no, legalmente.

Dean sabía que era cierto. Aunque Harry hubiera sido la pareja de Draco, eso no implicaba que pudiera tomar decisiones en su nombre. Precisamente por eso habían contactado a los padres de Malfoy, aunque ellos también habían accedido a la ayuda de McLaggen.

―Antes no pareció interesarte este detalle, Malfoy ―argumentó Dean―. Pero ahora que lo hace, no te estoy negando la información que me estás solicitando.

Un incómodo y tenso silencio se formó entre ellos, iniciando por el hecho de que esa plática era la más larga que habían tenido alguna vez, sin importar que hubieran compartido tantos años en Hogwarts. Dean se sorprendió una vez más de cuánto había cambiado Draco, sin saber si adjudicar aquello a la guerra o a Harry.

―Él… ¿se lastimó?

―¿Te refieres a Harry? ―preguntó, más no obtuvo respuesta. Imaginó que, al igual que muchos, había leído sobre la arriesgada incursión de Potter a esa redada que lo terminó mandado a San Mungo.

Dean se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio, donde acomodó algunos papeles que en realidad no necesitaban ser acomodados. Al ver eso, Draco pareció comprender que no iba a obtener la respuesta a esa interrogante, así que agradeció educadamente y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Sin embargo, antes de que saliera, escuchó a Dean musitar:

―Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no se arriesgaba tanto en alguna misión. En los últimos meses parece que ha tenido instintos suicidas.

―Es un estúpido héroe ―masculló Draco en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

**~•~**

Sin darse cuenta de ello, aceleró sus pasos, apremiándose a caminar lo más rápido que le fuera posible. Odiaba estar en el Ministerio pero, debido a su trabajo, a veces era indispensable pasar tiempo ahí. Pero incluso Cormac sabía que también aquello tenía sus ventajas, y una de ellas era enterarse mucho antes que nadie los movimientos de ciertos personajes que el Ministerio controlaba, como por ejemplo, Draco Malfoy.

Sabía que siempre que necesitaba salir, Draco tenía que reportar ante el Ministerio sus viajes y la razón de ellos. De igual manera, también debía anunciar su retorno a Londres en el caso de que esto sucediera. Si por Cormac fuera, no hubiera permitido el retorno del Mortífago; sin embargo, sabía que aquella molesta libertad había iniciado también por apoyo de Harry, quien, por cierto, aún no se había enterado que luego de tres meses, Malfoy había regresado.

Tenía que evitar que esa maldita información llegara a oídos de Potter, como había llegado a los suyos. No es que se tratara de miedo, por en absoluto sentía eso y menos por alguien como Draco; simplemente quería evitar que su pareja pasara por malos momentos iniciados por el Profeta, que podía ser peor que Corazón de Bruja cuando se lo proponía.

―¡McLaggen!

El aludido volteó con velocidad cuando escuchó el llamado. Encontró a un hombre de su edad, un compañero, que se acercaba a él, respirando agitadamente. Por la expresión de su rostro, supo de inmediato que pretendía darle la información que había estado buscando a lo largo de esa hora.

―Está aquí ―dijo el hombre, secándose con un pañuelo el sudor de su frente. Cormac frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera pendiente de su conversación.

―¿Dónde?

―En el departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Cormac se tensó al instante.

―¿Por qué demonios está ahí? ―murmuró, sujetando un brazo del hombre, quien pareció por un segundo preguntarse por qué demonios se había metido en esa situación. Luego recordó que le debía un maldito favor a McLaggen, y ahora con esa información, su deuda debería quedar saldada.

―Al parecer tiene que reportar su lugar actual de residencia con los aurores y…

McLaggen no se molestó en escuchar nada más. De alguna manera logró darse la vuelta, dejando al hombre con las palabras en la boca. Trató de rememorar qué se supone que Harry estaría haciendo a esas horas, sin acabar de decidir si estaba haciendo papeleo o tenía algunas horas libres. Maldijo la hora en la que a Harry se le ocurrió no pedir alguna misión como lo había estado haciendo. ¿Por qué justamente este era el día en el que a Malfoy se le ocurrió volver? Casi podía afirmar que aquello estaba planeado por esa maldita serpiente. Tal vez, todo lo que el Slytherin quería era encontrarse con Harry, recordándole quién había sido en su vida: un maldito parásito.

Al llegar al ascensor, casi golpeó la pared cuando comprendió que tardaría al menos cinco minutos en llegar al departamento de Seguridad Mágica, lugar donde los aurores tenían sus oficinas. Si bien parecía poco tiempo, Cormac sabía que no bastaba demasiado para acercarse a Harry y hablarle. Demonios. ¿Por qué Potter tenía que ser tan malditamente… _agradable?_ Lo creía capaz de sonreírle a Draco para preguntarle cómo estaba… lo creía capaz de…

_…de reconciliarse con él. _

Abrió la boca, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire. No, no podía ser así. Harry había hecho una maldita promesa, y sólo por eso Cormac sabía que estaría siempre con él. Sólo por ese mísero hecho, estaba seguro de que Harry no se iría. Después de todo, ¿por qué lo haría? Él era mucho mejor que Draco Malfoy. Siempre lo había sido. No tenía, realmente no tenía por qué tener miedo.

―¿No estabas buscando este piso?

Nunca supo quién lo había interrumpido en sus pensamientos, porque ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en girar y ver porque, cuando notó que había llegado al lugar que quería, volvió a centrarse en llegar a los cubículos donde los aurores se reunían. No se detuvo a pensar qué clase de espectáculo estaba dando a cualquiera que lo viera caminar de esa manera tan decidida pero furiosa. Y en realidad, no le importaba. _Maldita sea, no le importaba nada en ese momento. _

Se detuvo en la entrada cuando finalmente llegó. El movimiento usual de las personas se encontraba presente a esas horas del día, no tenía nada de sorprendente y en realidad, nadie parecía prestarle demasiada atención. Buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, porque sabía que estaría ahí. Porque estaba seguro de que todo ello lo había hecho a posta.

Su cuerpo se paralizó cuando lo encontró. El hombre caminaba en su dirección, más no había notado su presencia. Draco avanzaba al mismo tiempo que leía algún pergamino que sin duda le habían otorgado. A su lado, un auror que Cormac no conocía, venía hablando con él. Mientras más acercaban, en medio del tumulto de voces, el Gryffindor pudo escuchar retazos de su conversación.

―…en realidad no esperaba señor Malfoy que su padre aceptara eso. Usted sabe que, por orden del Ministerio, a él le fue confiscada su varita. Entendemos el motivo de su regreso, pero le recordamos que no es la primera vez que su familia…

De inmediato el hombre guardó silencio porque Draco detuvo sus pasos y levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacía el frente. Por inercia, el auror también observó, siguiendo la línea de la mirada del rubio. Y para Cormac no pasó desapercibida la manera en la que el auror abrió un poco más los ojos, notándose de inmediato la incomodidad que repentinamente se fue a alojar en medio de ellos.

Era cierto que estaban a varios metros de distancia. También era verdad que había tantas personas que se atravesaban en sus caminos, que era prácticamente imposible mantener sus miradas durante más de quince segundos. Pero también Cormac tenía la certeza de que Malfoy lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

No desvió la mirada. En realidad, ninguno lo hizo a lo largo de un minuto. Cormac comprendió, por la forma en la que Draco tensaba sus dedos alrededor del pergamino, que estaba furioso. Y aquella idea le ocasionó una sensación de victoria y alegría que no pudo dejar de reflejar en su mirada. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera hacer más, Draco le sonrió de lado, con esa arrogancia que era tan característica de su persona, pero que sólo pocos podían apreciar como una amenaza implícita. Por que eso fue lo que hizo Malfoy: le sonrió, como si le dijera que en realidad nunca ganaría.

―¿Quién va a ser el auror que estará en la mansión? ―preguntó Draco al auror que lo acompañaba, pero sin moverse ni dejar de ver a McLaggen.

―Aún no se ha decidido. Va a ser asignado por el jefe.

Draco asintió y borró la sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios. Cerró los ojos un momento y retomó sus pasos, ignorando la presencia de McLaggen. Pero no es como si McLaggen pudiera ignorar la presencia de Malfoy en Londres.

* * *

**~•~**

Harry, por enésima vez, se preguntó qué hacía ahí a esas horas de la noche. Con una mueca de disgusto imaginó a Hermione reprochándole en voz alta su falta cuántas veces se había arriesgado en los últimos meses, sin detenerse a pensar un minuto en él mismo o en Teddy. Seguramente Ron lo miraría enfadado, pero también incómodo, porque sabría que aquello había empezado desde que Draco se había ido. Y si bien Ron nunca había conseguido llevarse bien con Draco, al menos lo había tolerado. Y eso, pensó Harry, era mucho más de lo que había esperado de su amigo.

Miró a su alrededor, las luces que alumbraban la noche, las lámparas parpadeantes. Sentado en la orilla de la fuente que salpicaba gotas de agua en su espalda, Harry tenía una completa vista de Tower Bridge. Era hermoso. Nunca antes había apreciado con tanto detenimiento el puente que brillaba esa noche. No se había detenido a apreciar los detalles, la intricada estructura ni mucho menos la manera en la que las luces parecían resaltar cada detalle de éste. Había tanta melancolía en ese lugar, que el auror no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y escuchar. El agua fluyendo, los automóviles avanzando, el ruido de las pláticas lejanas que venían acompañadas por varios pasos. Y recordó. Recordó la mirada burlona de Draco, su sonrisa sarcástica y la manera en la que su fachada fría se ablandaba cuando observaba a Teddy. Imaginó la forma en la que las yemas de sus dedos recorrían su piel en noches frías mientras hundía su nariz en su cuello. No es que propiamente Draco hubiese cambiado. En realidad, Harry siempre pensó que lo único que había ocurrido es que lo había conocido. Tal como era.

Y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que seguir viviendo de recuerdos? ¿Por qué demonios se torturaba a sí mismo de esa manera? ¿No acaso había hecho una elección? Y ahora, de la manera que fuera tenía que aferrarse a ella porque tenía terror de que Draco volviera a ser lastimado por su culpa. Le asustaba tanto volver a ver a Draco debatirse entre la vida y la muerte que la sola idea lo estremecía violentamente.

_«…pero verá usted que no es fácil mantener nuestra palabra ante ciertas promesas ilógicas»._

―¿Harry?

Una voz melódica le hizo abrir los ojos. Aún era noche. Aún helaba. Aún se sentía destrozado por dentro. Pero envuelto en eso, una mirada cariñosa y unos dedos que limpiaban unas lágrimas que no recordaba haber derramado, se habían abierto paso hacía su persona.

―Regresó, Harry. Está aquí ―dijo la voz. La misma voz que lo había tranquilizado y consolado en el hospital aquella fatídica noche. La misma calidez que siempre había aliviado sólo un poco el peso de su alma. Entonces él la miró.

―Luna…

Y la mujer rubia, envuelta en un grueso abrigo, tocó su mejilla y sonrió.

* * *

**Autora la habla: **

_¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien en estas cosillas locas. Bueno, ¿qué podemos comentar en este capítulo? Draco y Harry viven en un momento de irrealidad, pero creo que el que más la pasó mal aquí fue Cormac. Me entretuve mucho intentando reflejar su desesperación, espero haberlo conseguido. Como siempre, estamos avanzando, acercandonos paso a paso a lo más importante. Lamento el retraso, pero quiero hacer un anuncio; el siguiente capítulo será el más largo de lo que llevamos de la historia. Generalmente, mi auto-limite es de 3200 palabras, pero el siguiente capítulo que es importante en más de un sentido, ya lleva cerca de 5000 palabras. Es probable que me detenga en las 7000 mil, que vendrían siendo unas 10 páginas xD. ¿Se aburriran por eso? xD_

_Gracias por la paciencia y cada una de sus palabras. Estoy de verdad muy orgullosa de esta historia, y de lo que ha logrado, porque siempre que me comentan que esta historia ha tocado una parte de ustedes, siento que en verdad lo escrito se puede transmitir en más de un sentido. Vale, un besote grandote y enorme y todo empalagoso. Los quiero un montón. _

Gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal, Gabriela Cruz, Acantha-27, LindenCorina15, jessyriddle, Fernylokis de hummel, Kuroneko1490, DarkPotterMalfoy, xonyaa11,Violet Stwy, Ginebra216, Shirokyandi, Ms. Kinky** por sus preciosos reviews *0*!

**Canción: Love of my life, de Queen. **


	14. Right here waiting

**Título:** Breathing

**Personajes: **Harry y Draco.

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años.

**Género: **Romance/Drama.

**_Disclaimer: _**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, claro está, a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos. No escribo con fines de lucro, sólo lo hago por puro gusto y obsesión. **El argumento tampoco es mío, ya que la idea original es de** **FanFiker-FanFinal**, quien muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de poder desarrollara. ¡Gracias querida! Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

**Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE. **Ésta es una historia que narra relaciones homosexuales y su contenido puede resultar ofensivo para algunas mentes. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este _fanfiction_. Dicho está, **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**.**

* * *

**Breathing**

Por:

PukitChan

_"…wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you…"_

**Capítulo 14. Right here waiting **

En el instante en el que sintió una brisa de aire frío golpear sus mejillas apenas sonrojadas por la temperatura, ella cerró los ojos y miró la taza de té que había estado sosteniendo durante unos segundos, sin decidirse si llevarla o no a sus labios. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, Narcissa se preguntó cuánto más tardaría en llegar, porque aunque Draco se había encargado de asegurarle que esa misma tarde le visitaría, no precisó la hora. Y pese a que ella en verdad anhelaba volver a ver a su hijo, luego de tantas semanas de ausencia, se dijo a sí misma que no debía presionarlo por mucho que Lucius insistiera en que era el momento más adecuado para convencer a Draco de aceptar un matrimonio arreglado con Astoria Greengrass, sobre todo ahora que Potter había desaparecido del mapa.

Con un profundo pesar, Narcissa admitió que dos guerras no fueron suficientes para cambiar la mentalidad de su marido y tenía que aceptar que, en ocasiones, ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos lo habían de hecho; de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que amaba a Draco con todo su corazón, porque él, contra todo pronóstico, fue el único que se atrevió a cambiar cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo.

En un suspiro recordó la guerra, cuando el Señor Tenebroso había traído presa a la mansión a una chiquilla rubia. Narcissa presenció su llegada y su corazón no pudo hacer más que contraerse en su pecho. La niña ―porque lo era― se parecía a su Draco. Tenían el mismo color de piel y ojos. Tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando la chiquilla se le quedó mirando, como si hubiese descubierto que la fría mujer que tenía frente a ella estaba abrumada por las sensaciones que toda madre angustiada tendría. Y la niña le sonrió. Semanas después, Narcissa descubrió ―bastante sorprendida―, que Draco bajaba al sótano a escondidas para hablar con la niña, que se llama Luna. Y cuando Narcissa vio cómo su hijo se sujetaba con fuerza al barrote que impedía a la chica su libertad, apenas revelando tristeza en sus ojos, supo que Draco no crecería como todos esperaban que lo hiciera.

Poco tiempo después de eso, sus ideas quedaron confirmadas la noche en la que Draco apartó la vista y se negó a reconocer a Harry Potter.

―Ama, el joven Malfoy ha llegado.

La chillona voz de un elfo doméstico obligó a Narcissa a levantar su barbilla y mirar. La criatura pareció entender que su presencia ya no era solicitada en el lugar, por lo que desapareció casi de inmediato, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Ella se acomodó su cabello rubio y giró el rostro, mirando los inmensos jardines de la mansión. Siempre le había agradado pasar tiempo en estos bebiendo té, una costumbre que compartió con su hijo en más de una ocasión, aunque probablemente aquello pareciera más un recuerdo que por sí mismo decía que los tiempos donde habían sido felices habían quedado sepultados mucho tiempo atrás.

Narcissa no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para contemplar la llegada de su hijo. Draco se acercaba a ella a paso lento, como si a pesar de querer ver a su madre, realmente no quisiera estar ahí. Era posible que fuera justo eso lo que estuviera pasando por la mente de su hijo, porque, después de todo, la mansión albergaba los peores recuerdos de la vida de Draco.

―Madre ―saludó el rubio. Narcissa se incorporó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, acariciando con su mano derecha las facciones angulares que habían formado el rostro de un hombre. Draco estiró sus brazos, rodeando de esa manera el delgado cuerpo de Narcissa, quedándose así por sólo unos breves segundos. Luego, al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente, sentándose en las dos únicas sillas que había. Era claro que los elfos habían preparado aquella pequeña mesa y sus asientos en respuesta a la orden de Narcissa, pues era la única que solía visitar esa parte del jardín, porque le agradaba sentir el suave viento en su rostro. Lucius nunca había sido sensible en ese aspecto.

―Me da mucho gusto verte, Draco ―dijo ella una vez que la emoción del reencuentro había menguado.

―A mí también ―respondió, aunque alguien que lo viera expresando esa oración opinaría exactamente lo contrario. La sonrisa del hombre era tensa y su mirada se veía cansada por mucho que su seria expresión quisiera decir lo contrario. No obstante, Narcissa sabía que las palabras de su hijo eran sinceras, pero había otras cosas que le preocupaban y, para bien o mal, era del tipo de cosas que robaban por completo la atención de su mente. Por eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, al menos no mientras una elfina se hizo presente para servir el té de Draco, acompañándolo con unos dulces, los cuales sabía, era los favoritos del rubio desde que era niño.

Mientras la elfina ejecutaba con paciencia y dedicación aquellas labores, Narcissa hizo un rápido inventario del estado de Draco. Aún se veía pálido y al parecer había adelgazado, aunque no al grado de llegar a parecer enfermizo. Su hijo miraba casi con diversión cómo la elfina colocaba los dulces en un perfecto y estratégico orden ―de chocolate, pasando por la frambuesa, hasta llegar a la avellana―, pero parecía que aquello no bastaba para que sus ojos brillasen como siempre. O tal vez como ella se había acostumbrado a verlos brillar desde la entrada de Potter a la vida de su hijo.

Por alguna razón, no importó cuál fue, Narcissa recordó a Lucius. La historia de ambos había sido complicada y larga, basada en el mutuo amor que profesaban a su hijo. Pero incluso más allá del matrimonio concertado que ambos habían aceptado, Narcissa había aprendido a querer a su esposo. Amó sus manías y detalles ―los buenos y los malos―, y el suyo acabó siendo un matrimonio arreglado que fue bueno y hasta feliz. Porque ella nunca olvidaría el orgullo que se vio reflejado en los ojos de Lucius cuando sostuvo por primera vez a Draco. Y ambos supieron que aquello de verdad funcionaría.

―Recuerdo que cuando era niño, amaba estafar a los elfos para que me dieran más de estos dulces ―murmuró entonces la voz de Draco, atrayendo de esta manera la atención de Narcissa, justo en el instante en el que su hijo probaba lo que había mencionado. ―A padre nunca le gustó que los comiera. Decía que eran demasiado _agradables. _

―A él nunca le gustaron las cosas dulces ―contestó ella, bebiendo un diminuto sorbo de su té frío.

―¿Dónde está?

―Ahora mismo en un viaje. Conoces cómo es cuando las cosas no salen tal cual lo había planeado.

Draco asintió y miró la sonrisa de nostalgia de su madre.

―¿Por qué no lo acompañaste? No solías permitirle viajar solo.

―Sabes perfectamente que, cuando se trata de ti, las cosas pueden cambiar.

Draco no pudo rebatir eso, por lo que Narcissa esbozó una de sus sonrisas que claramente decían quién había sido el ganador de la contienda. Entonces, cuando Draco desvió su mirada hacia las flores que más allá crecían, la mujer aprovechó el momento para estirar su brazo y colocarlo en el hombro de su hijo. Draco la observó y Narcissa, al verse reflejada en la mirada gris de su hijo, casi pudo presentir las palabras que venían a continuación.

―¿Por qué no me avisaron antes que habían llegado amenazas aquí, madre? ―dijo, con la voz repentinamente endurecida.

―Porque no era necesario ―replicó ella, bajando su mano―. Además, tú no podrías hacer algo al respecto aunque te lo hubiéramos dicho de inmediato, ¿o sí? Y no es la primera vez que amenazan a nuestra familia, Draco. Creo que tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

―Eso no importa, podríamos obligar a…

―No ―interrumpió su madre, con su voz extremadamente firme―. Lo último que Lucius y yo queremos es _volver_ a arriesgarte, Draco. Y no insistas más. Toleré el hecho de que no quisieras regresar a vivir a la mansión ahora que has vuelto a nuestro lado, pero no permitiré que intentes cambiar nuestras decisiones.

Draco se removió en su asiento, sólo para ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos de su ropa. Resopló, claramente irritado por la conversación, por haber tocado temas que aún dolían y que no acaban de comprenderse.

―Estoy cansado ―murmuró el rubio―. Estoy tan cansado de que otros tomen decisiones que creen que son lo mejor para mí. ¿Acaso se los pedí alguna vez? Porque no recuerdo en qué maldito momento, tú, padre y Potter creyeron que tenían el estúpido derecho de sobreprotegerme. ¡No soy un idiota ni un cobarde! ¡Puedo defenderme bastante bien solo! ¡Lo hice mucho tiempo! ¡Estoy harto de ustedes!

Las últimas palabras, que fueron gritos desordenados, no alteraron en absoluto a Narcissa. Se limitó mirar cómo su hijo, como pocas veces, perdía el control de sus sentimientos, dejando que estos fluyeran con libertad. Y tal como sospechaba, descubrió que Potter seguía presente en los pensamientos de hijo, sin importar qué tan lejos hubiera huido de él.

―¡Di algo! ―exigió el rubio. Narcissa lo miró.

―A veces hacemos cosas terribles por las personas que amamos, Draco.

―¡¿Estás justificándote?!

Ella negó con la cabeza, tocando el brazo tembloroso de su hijo.

―Estoy diciendo que herimos a quienes queremos en nuestro afán de protegerlos. Lucius nos hirió a nosotros, yo a ustedes y tú a nosotros como en un ciclo interminable. Y, Draco, posiblemente nunca entienda la relación que tuviste con Harry, ni tu padre jamás termine de aceptarla. Pero no importa, porque eso que me reprochas es justamente lo único que tienes entre tus manos: la decisión de qué piensas hacer con respecto a Harry.

Draco cerró los ojos, respirando con fuerza. Aquellas palabras, como siempre, habían agitado su mundo. Sobó el puente de su nariz y se dio vuelta, rumbo a la casa, para descansar. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era recordar que, en realidad, Potter ya no estaba. Y quizás nunca más estaría.

* * *

**~•~**

Aquella tarde, mientras Ron bajaba el diario que tenía entre sus manos, mordió su labio inferior. No le sorprendía que la noticia estuviera en primera plana, lo que realmente lo tenía desconcertado era el hecho de que la Red Flu aún no hubiera estallado en llamas, dejando ver el rostro enfadado de Harry para mostrándole la noticia que El Profeta anunciaba con tanto escándalo: Malfoy había regresado.

Aunque, por otro lado, ¿acaso no era de esperar que su amigo no acudiese a su casa? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo en primer lugar? Hermione y él le habían demostrado durante esas semanas que tenían opiniones muy dispares que antes no se habían hecho presentes sobre su relación con Malfoy. Al menos, Ron nunca antes consideró al slytherin su amigo pues para él sólo era la pareja de Harry, un desconocido que al parecer lo hacía feliz, nada más. El moreno nunca le exigió más allá de eso, porque sabía que de ninguna manera podía hacer cambiar de opinión a un testarudo Ron a menos de que pasara más tiempo. Hermione había sido distinta; después de la impresión inicial que la noticia había dejado en ella, preguntó muchas cosas sobre cómo todo había pasado. Harry pareció estar contento de tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre por qué le gustaba su relación con Draco y cómo es que sus ojos le parecían tan bonitos cuando caía sobre ellos cierto tipo de luz. Ron suspiró, pensando que nunca antes había escuchado tan enamorado a su amigo, ni siquiera cuando había estado con Ginny. Y le alegraba, aunque al mismo tiempo le irritaba la persona de quien se había enamorado su amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando Malfoy y Harry tuvieron ese ataque durante el cual su relación acabó, algo también había pasado entre ellos. Ron siempre pensó que cuando Harry estaba herido, por extensión él y Hermione también lo estarían. Era un proceso natural que ellos tenían por ser hermanos. Pero la noche en la que vio a Harry refugiado en Grimmauld Place, en ese lugar que tanto odiaba porque le recordaba todo lo que la guerra le había quitado, supo que ver triste a Harry no se comparaba en absoluto con el dolor casi agónico que el moreno debería estar sufriendo.

Hermione, que aquella noche también había estado al lado del moreno mientras lo escuchaba recitar cuán conveniente era que su relación terminara, tomó una decisión. Ron lo supo de inmediato, porque vio a la mujer fruncir su ceño y sujetar con fuerza las palmas de Harry. Poco después de eso, Hermione visitó a Malfoy en San Mungo que, como era de esperar, terminó mal. Luego siguieron muchas discusiones con Harry, en la que la ella trató de convencerlo de que estaba equivocado y que volviera con Draco, aunque nunca consiguió que Potter cambiara de opinión. Eso desencadenó una serie de riñas entre ellos, luego de que se enterara de que Cormac era la nueva pareja de su amigo.

Si en algo estaba de acuerdo Ron con Hermione, era que todo eso no podía ser producto de la casualidad. Había visto a Harry demasiado enamorado de Malfoy como para que repentinamente proclamase amor por Cormac. Y si algo conocía de McLaggen, era que también podía ser un maldito hijo de puta.

El familiar sonido de una aparición alertó a Ron segundos antes que escuchase a Hermione batallar con las llaves de la puerta. No podía entender esa costumbre de su pareja que aparecerse fuera de la casa para tener una entrada bastante muggle, cuando bien podría aparecer directamente en la cocina. Y por la forma en la que, como pocas veces, la escuchó maldecir porque al parecer las llaves se habían atorado, Ron supo que Hermione ya se había enterado también del regreso de Malfoy. De hecho, todo ese tiempo se había estado preguntando cómo era posible que ella no hubiera aparecido rugiendo y gritando el nombre de Harry para hechizarlo, pese a lo tensa que había estado su relación últimamente.

Al parecer Hermione se cansó de pelear con sus llaves, porque la escuchó pronunciar un hechizo que Ron siempre utilizaba para abrir la puerta, porque nunca había conseguido pasar más de tres días sin perder las llaves. Aunque Ron también sospechaba que Arthur era quien había estado coleccionándolas.

Dejó de pensar en su padre cuando Hermione entró a la cocina con un andar exageradamente rápido. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y parecía contrariada, como si tuviera muchas ideas en su mente pero no se decidiera por cuál empezar a transmitirle. Ron alzó la ceja y se preguntó, otra vez, si Hermione no se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio. Porque, aunque quisiera y pudieran hacer algo, ¿Harry aceptaría su ayuda?

―¡El Profeta! ―dijo al fin ella, con el rostro rojo y su cabello ligeramente más esponjado― ¡Está especulando sobre el regreso a Malfoy! ¡No puedo creer que en serio estén diciendo tales tonterías!

Ella caminó en círculos por toda la habitación mientras Ron la seguía con la mirada. El artículo en particular hacía diferentes conclusiones de por qué se había ido y la razón por la cual había vuelto Malfoy. Indirectamente apuntaban a Harry como el principal artífice de los hechos, asegurando que la relación que ellos habían mantenido era por conveniencia, propio de personas como los Malfoy y el pasado dudoso del señor Potter. De hecho, al pelirrojo le asombraba que Hermione, luego de haber visto la información, aún no hubiera hecho nada.

―Lo más probable es que Harry ya lo haya leído ―dijo Ron, mirando la fotografía que mostraba a Draco saliendo del Ministerio con esa sonrisa pretenciosa que desde siempre se había acostumbrado a verle.

―¡No es eso lo que me inquieta, Ron! ―gritó Hermione, dándose la media vuelta para acercarse y enfrentar a su pareja―. Harry es un cabezota y sabrá ignorar esto. ¡Lo aprendió a hacer desde que era niño!

Fue entonces cuando Ron sintió que se había perdido una parte de la historia que sólo Hermione conocía por la manera en la que colocaba las manos en la cintura y murmuraba cosas inentendibles para sus oídos.

―No entiendo ―dijo al fin―. Si no te preocupa que Harry lea el artículo, ¿qué es lo que te está manteniendo de esta manera, Hermione?

Ella lo miró largamente, abriendo apenas su boca. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, aunque en realidad aquello no debería serle tan sorprendente de alguien a quien venía conociendo desde que tenía sus once años y que nunca había desarrollado su sentido de sensibilidad. Aunque, por otro lado, era precisamente por esa falta de tacto que Ron poseía, que uno podía acercarse a él y pedirle la verdad, sabiendo que la contaría con toda la honestidad posible, aún si dañara sin intención a alguien en el proceso. Y sólo por eso, Hermione quería un poco más a Ron.

―Estoy preocupada por la reacción que Cormac va a tener ante esto, Ron.

―¿Por qué? Es decir, sé que es un idiota y que es obsesivo con Harry, pero…

―Pero le quiere ―dijo Hermione en voz baja, interrumpiendo la oración de Ron―. Lo he visto y sé que quiere a Harry. Y es eso, precisamente, lo que puede ser lo peor.

―Ya intentaste comunicarte con Harry, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el pelirrojo, luego de una larga pausa―. Ya lo buscaste.

―Sí ―dijo resignada―. Le envíe un mensaje desde el Ministerio a su departamento y también tres lechuzas. No me ha contestado. Aunque no debería sorprenderme luego de la última discusión que tuvimos ―murmuró, bajando la mirada y apretando sus puños. Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a Hermione para rodearla con sus brazos, acunándola en estos como si fuese una niña pequeña.

―Hiciste lo que creías era mejor para Harry.

Hermione soltó una risa en medio de un profundo sollozo mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Ron.

―Debería dejar de querer controlarle la vida.

―Nah ―dijo Ron con humor―. Dejarías de ser tú si lo hicieras. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si no estuvieras entrometiéndote en nuestra vida?

―¡Ron!

Él se encogió de hombros y miró a la preocupada mujer.

―¿Vamos a buscarlo?

―Luna debe saber de él.

* * *

**~•~**

Con sus dedos, Harry levantó sus gafas con el propósito de pasar una mano por sus ojos, en un vano intento por controlarse, aunque en realidad la tranquilidad nunca había sido una de sus mayores virtudes, al menos no en ese sentido. No estaba dispuesto a revivir momentos como esos en ese preciso instante. ¿Es que acaso era tan difícil de entender? ¡Maldita sea, él también se había enterado de su regreso al igual que todo el maldito mundo mágico? ¿Qué es lo pretendía Cormac? ¿Encerrarlo en ese apartamento hasta que Draco decidiera largarse una vez más del país?

―Esto es estúpido, Cormac ―murmuró el moreno, bajando sus brazos y recargando su espalda en la pared más cercana que encontró.

―Es la verdad, Harry. Ni tú ni Edward deberían salir tan seguido en estos… _tiempos. _

―Es mi ahijado. Mi familia. No voy a dejar de pasar tiempo con él, sólo porque tú estás siendo idiota.

―No te estoy diciendo que no lo veas.

―Cierto ―murmuró Harry, rodando los ojos―. Sólo estás diciendo que tenemos que escondernos en aquí porque Draco regresó, y ocultarnos es lo más conveniente para todos. ―Luego, secamente añadió―. ¿Alguna otra cosa más, señor?

Cormac dibujó en su atractivo rostro una desagradable mueca que decía por sí misma lo mal que se había tomado el comentario de Harry. Sin embargo, si en algo se parecían ellos dos, era en lo tercos que podían llegar a ser. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder por el otro. Ninguno retiraría la espada hasta que ésta hubiese herido y matado a su adversario.

―No creo que a la abuela de Edward le agrade ver a su nieto unirse con un Mortífago.

Harry tuvo que reprimir el fuerte impulso de maldecir a Cormac hasta dejarlo gritando de dolor. Toda su puta vida había procurado acabar con esos prejuicios que pesaban sobre de Draco y Narcissa y era justamente Cormac, de entre todas las personas, quien lo tenía más presente.

―No creo que a Andrómeda le agrade ver que estás insultando a las personas que Teddy más quiere.

Cormac entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos sin acabar de entender por qué aquel niño parecía querer tanto a Malfoy, que debía ser la persona más desagradable e inadecuada que pudo haber conocido. ¡Como si un niño necesitara que la fama de un Mortífago cayese a sus espaldas! Sabía que él, como pareja de Harry, no tenía derecho alguno para ordenar algo a Teddy, pero Andrómeda era libre de pedirle al moreno que acompañara a su ahijado a una visita a la mansión Malfoy. Y estaba completamente seguro de que Harry no se negaría a ello.

Potter miró su reloj otra vez. Faltaban menos de veinte minutos para las cuatro y él ya tenía que estar en el Ministerio, junto con el resto del escuadrón de aurores, discutiendo sobre quién iba ser el encargado de vigilar la Mansión Malfoy, que últimamente había tenido amenazas sospechosas que habían disparado las protecciones que la rodeaban.

Y aunque Harry realmente no quería saber nada de Draco ahora que su regreso era inminente ―era demasiado cobarde como para atreverse a estar de pie frente a él―, algo dentro de sí le hacía saber que si por alguna extraordinaria razón él debería cuidar a los Malfoy, lo haría, aún si la misma familia Malfoy se opusiera a ello. Porque, probablemente, eso sería lo que ocurriría.

―Harry.

―Tengo cosas que hacer, Cormac ―replicó fastidiado, porque no quería volver a tener esa discusión tan absurda por sí misma. Y aunque sabía, o al menos creía entender las razones por las que Cormac hacía aquello, no es como si eso fuera suficiente para persuadirlo otra vez. Ya había renunciado a demasiado, no podía perder también lo poco que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirse a la chimenea. No le agradaba viajar por vía Flu, pero tenía prisa y aquello era necesario, sobre todo si quería desaparecer de su mente la molesta visión de Cormac insultando a Draco. Él sabía mejor que nadie que se había equivocado pero ¿quién no lo había hecho en ese momento? Era una guerra, por Merlín. Y si había algo que a Harry le repugnaba era la manera en la que los estigmas del pasado caían con fuerza en el presente.

―Malfoy no está esperando verte, Harry ―murmuró Cormac detrás de él.

―Ni yo a él ―replicó tenso y por un instante tuvo la sensación de que ésa había sido la mentira más falsa que jamás había dicho nunca. Miró de soslayo al otro antes de replicar―. ¿Eso es todo? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Cormac se detuvo y analizó por un instante el perfil perdido de Harry. La firmeza de su mirada hacía que el dolor que antes se alojaba en ella hubiese desaparecido. Era extraño notar cómo siempre que se habla de Draco, al menos ante él, Harry no mostraba arrepentimiento ni tristeza… sino decisión. Y esa mirada, esa maldita mirada, era la misma que Harry le había dado la noche en la que aceptó ser suyo a cambio de la vida de Draco. Por eso mismo estaba enfurecido, porque no soportaba que Draco tuviese esa presencia en Harry. Y algo le decía que probablemente, esa pasión nunca se extinguiría. Y que esa dura mirada sólo estaría presente cuando de Malfoy se trataba.

―Confío en ti, Harry.

Ésa parecía ser la tarde de las mentiras. Ambos sabían que lo hacían, cuánto se negaban a admitir lo que era obvio para sus ojos. Pero, cuando descubrieron cómo era amar y pertenecer a alguien, difícilmente se conformarían con menos.

―No, no lo haces ―dijo Harry volteando a verlo. Cormac quedó lívido y estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando la sonrisa sincera del moreno lo detuvo―. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que realmente entiendo tus razones ―Por un instante, Harry permaneció en silencio, dubitativo entre las palabras que pretendía decir―. De verdad lo siento, Cormac… pero tienes mi palabra de que regresaré.

Y antes de que la conversación pudiera extenderse aún más, Harry desapareció en un destello verde de polvos Flu.

* * *

**~•~**

Las nueve de la noche. Draco nunca antes había visto aquel puente levantarse. Tal vez fuera porque pasaba mucho más tiempo en el mundo mágico que en el muggle, pero ésa era la primera vez que presenciaba el insólito espectáculo de ver cómo el puente parecía partirse prácticamente a la mitad para elevarse y así darle paso al barco que navegaba en su dirección. Era curioso. Durante todas las veces que visitó _Tower Bridge_, siempre pensó que se trataba de una estructura tan precisa y hermosa, que sólo podía permanecer estática para ser apreciada en su totalidad. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, en realidad pocas obras de arte tenían la decencia de quedarse quietas. Incluso Hogwarts poseía tanto movimiento que lo más lógico era pensar que el mismo castillo tenía vida propia, e incluso un destino para cada estudiante. Porque, estando solo en la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco había sentido como si el castillo le estuviera gritando, a través de lo largo de sus paredes silenciosas, que se detuviera, que tenía la posibilidad de cambiar su destino.

Y desgraciadamente se dejó convencer, quizá mucho tiempo después de la guerra, pero lo hizo. Harry llegó con su vida, con sus sonrisas, con sus ganas de entrometerse y poner su mundo al revés. Harry, que había hecho todo lo posible para irritarlo, para ayudarlo aún cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero que de todas formas hizo, simplemente porque era un estúpido Gryffindor con un complejo de héroe demasiado desarrollado y estimulado para su propio bien. Ese idiota de Harry, porque apareció con sus bebidas llenas de cafeína, con sus paseos muggles, con su lluvia y sus besos debajo de ésta. Ese imbécil, que había dejado más que un simple recuerdo, porque una herida de esa profundidad aún desgarraba su alma de tal modo, que algunas veces le costaba respirar.

Draco nunca quiso enamorarse. _No necesitaba enamorarse. _Y mucho menos de alguien como Harry. Porque Draco había sido siempre como ese puente, quieto, indomable, firme. Y Potter, sólo ese idiota de Potter, había sido el único que consiguió doblegarlo y partirlo a la mitad, justo como ahora lo hacia el puente. Sólo por un maldito barco, esa firme estructura se había roto. _Sólo había pasado a través de él y Draco se había desmoronado. _

Y entonces Draco comprendió porque estaba ahí, refugiándose a las nueve de la noche. Porque empezaba a odiarlo. Comenzaba a detestar con todas sus fuerzas a _Tower Bridge_ y a Harry. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. Como nunca lo hizo cuando eran sólo un par de niños. Imbécil. _Hasta en los momentos más ridículos posibles aún le acompañaba. _

―Pase toda la maldita tarde intentando esconderme de ti… y lo primero que hago es encontrarte.

_Ésa voz era la de Harry. _

Draco cerró los ojos. Sus manos se aferraron al barandal en el que estaba apoyado, que al mismo tiempo le impedía arrojarse al río Támesis. Respiró abriendo la boca, ya que por un instante olvidó que ésa función era vital para su cuerpo. No le sorprendía escucharlo ahí, porque tarde o temprano tenía que encontrárselo y sabía que era inútil esconderse. Draco había preferido que fuera el mismo destino el que los llevase a reunirse, pero acababa de descubrir que una serendipia, por más extraordinaria que fuera, podía ser también una maldición.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse y aunque tuvo el deseo de buscar su varita para levantarla y atacarlo, simplemente permitió que siguiera avanzando a su dirección. Tres meses de altibajos para que todo concluyese en eso. Qué estupidez. Casi rió de lo ridículo que estaba siendo todo eso.

Lo escuchó sentarse, posiblemente en la fuente que estaba a escasos pasos detrás de él. Draco no giró su rostro para verlo, no lo necesitaba. En cambio, se dedicó a observar con atención como el puente regresaba a su forma original luego de que el barco hubiese pasado a través de él. Harry tampoco lo miraba, lo sabía porque no sentía sus ojos posarse sobre su cuerpo, pero quizás se encontraba mirando lo mismo que él.

―Entonces, ¿eres un cobarde, Potter? ―murmuró Draco, después de un rato―. No sabía que me tuvieras tanto miedo.

Una risa suave, pero al mismo tiempo vacía de alegría, llegó hasta sus oídos. Tener a Harry tan cerca de él era como recibir oxígeno puro; aunque fuera reconfortante, ardía demasiado. Mataba demasiado.

―En realidad estoy aterrado ―contestó Potter.

―Yo también.

* * *

**~•~**

Tiempo atrás, cuando la relación de Malfoy y Potter recién había comenzado, el rubio descubrió que Harry, su Harry, era una persona cursi. Era de esos chicos mimosos que gustaban de compartir cama, abrazado como pulpo a su victima, impidiéndole escapar. Le gustaba repartir toda clase de besos por su cuerpo, y tenía la mala de costumbre de abrazarlo en demasía. Aquello era nuevo y hasta cierto punto empalagoso para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a relaciones más bien formales y a una expresión de amor nula.

Sin embargo, no tardó demasiado en acostumbrarse. En sonreír cuando Harry lo hacía, en burlarse cuando el cabello de Potter se volvía indomable, en acostumbrarse a sus riñas en las que ambos parecían viajar en el tiempo y volver a ser los enemigos más que los amantes. Harry nunca tuvo problemas en aceptar sus sentimientos y demostrar su amor, algo que se notó desde el inicio, porque él había sido quien había dado el primer paso para empezar esa misteriosa relación.

Y Harry también cambió. Lo notó cuando aceptó sus gustos caros, sus palabras sarcásticas, sus comentarios llenos de ironía. Y lo más curioso de todo es que nunca pretendió cambiarlo. Jamás intentó que Draco fuera otra persona, porque probablemente Harry saldría con el cursi diálogo de que se enamoró de la persona que conoció. Salazar, hasta había aprendido a conocer sus futuras palabras.

Pero Potter nunca le reprochó a Draco sus expresiones mostradas ante las cosas ridículas, como ésa de regalarle una snitch, porque al parecer lo único que tenían en común era que ambos disfrutaban del Quidditch. Exageraba, claro, pero aparentemente Potter disfrutaba de hacerlo rabiar. Y viceversa.

Draco nunca se consideró un ser romántico, al menos no hasta _ese día. _Como siempre, Potter tenía que haber sido quien arruinara su imagen perfecta.

Todo comenzó una mañana de domingo. Draco dormitaba, cansado de las actividades nocturnas que con Harry había compartido. A esas alturas, luego de varias semanas de estar juntos, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Potter del otro lado de la cama. Sin embargo, en lugar de tenerlo apretado de brazos y pies como era su costumbre, y mucho antes de que abriera los ojos, pudo escuchar a Harry tararear una canción, que Draco estaba seguro, había oído una noche antes mientras intentaba descubrir todas las emisoras posibles existentes en esa radio mágica que había comprado.

El sol caía, lo sabía por la forma en la que su espalda se mantenía tibia, gracias a los rayos matutinos. Y Potter estaba acariciándolo con algo tan suave, que su piel se estremecía. No eran sus dedos, porque los de Harry estaban llenos de callos. Tampoco eran su boca, porque sus labios eran siempre húmedos. Pero, sea lo que fuese que estuviese provocando aquella caricia que lo hacía temblar, fue a parar a su brazo. Luego, el movimiento dejó de sentirse y en cuestión de segundos, Draco pudo percibir cómo algo rasgaba su piel pero sin llegar a lastimarle. Enseguida algo frío escurría y marcaba su brazo, justo del lado contrario donde estuvo la Marca Tenebrosa. Y aunque Draco tuvo el impulso de abrir los ojos y descubrir de qué se trataba, se mordió la lengua para reprimirlo, porque Harry seguía tarareando esa horrenda canción y seguía haciendo un trazo sobre su piel.

La sensación rasposa se detuvo, aunque fue remplazada por pequeños y diminutos besos sobre sus dedos. Y aunque Draco quiso moverse, Harry se adelantó a sus acciones, se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, hasta que el ruido cambió por el de agua corriendo desde del fondo: Harry estaba duchándose.

Y por primera vez, Draco se alegró de haber sido paciente. Abrió los ojos, aprovechando que Potter ya no estaba y miró. Lo primero que vio fue una pluma y un frasco de tinta en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Al sentarse, sus ojos bajaron curiosos a su brazo. Y ahí, en su piel, con una caligrafía horrenda, estaba el mensaje de Potter.

«_Te amo»_

Se sonrojó tanto, que Draco no necesitó mirarse para saber que lo había hecho. Harry nunca antes le había escrito ―y mucho menos dicho― que le amaba. Pero ahí estaba la prueba de que lo hacía. Porque sabía que era sincera. Y sonrió como un cursi enamorado.

_Tal vez porque en ese momento terminó de comprender que ya no tenía escapatoria. Que en realidad, nunca la había tenido. Porque él también amaba a Harry. _

Por eso guardó esa pluma. Por eso lo atesoró a su lado. Porque esa ridícula mañana de domingo, con Potter cantando desafinadamente desde la ducha, le había dicho que lo amaba.

* * *

**~•~**

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Draco en voz baja, acariciando con su dedo pulgar la piel de su brazo, como si eso fuera suficiente para que la horrenda letra de Harry volviera a aparecer en él, aún cuando ya hubiera pasado tantas cosas desde entonces. Aún cuando sabía que aquello sólo era un deseo por calmar su ansiedad.

―¿Por qué, qué? ―cuestionó el moreno, aún sin mirarlo. Al igual que Draco, estaba concentrado, observado Tower Bridge.

―Por qué lo hiciste…

Draco apretó su piel, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando descubrió que tal vez, nunca obtendría una respuesta a su pregunta. La única que le faltaba para armar el rompecabezas. La de él. La de Harry.

―Idiota.

* * *

**~•~**

Teddy apretó con toda la fuerza de sus pequeñas manos la tela de la larga túnica de su abuela. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron aún más. No entendía, pero tenía miedo. No sabía por qué, pero se mantenía quieto, detrás de las piernas de su abuela. Podía sentir la mano de ella tocar su cuerpo y empujarlo aún más atrás.

―Tengo miedo, abuela ―susurró Teddy, al borde de las lágrimas.

Andrómeda mantenía su mano derecha levantada, misma que sostenía su varita. Estaba firme y sus ojos mostraban una seriedad intimidante.

―¡Largo! ―ordenó con fuerza. El hombre que estaba parado al frente de ella frunció el ceño.

―Sólo quiero al niño ―espetó con su gruesa voz―. Démelo, y usted sobrevivirá.

El hechizo que Andrómeda lanzó mientras Teddy comenzaba a llorar, fue suficiente para hacerle entender al hombre que primero tendría que matarla, antes de llevarse a su nieto. Y tal vez, así es como sería. _Tal vez, así es como se repetiría esta historia en un círculo interminable. _

* * *

**~•~**

Harry suspiró. Quizá debería contarle la verdad a Draco. Tal vez lo entendería y aunque no quisiera volver con él, Harry sabría que incluso en el final, estuvo dispuesto a darlo todo. A decirle sus razones. A explicarle que todo lo que había hecho, sucedió porque lo amaba demasiado.

―Yo…

Un ruido chillante comenzó a sonar. Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras sus manos buscaban con desesperación entre su ropa. Draco volteó a ver alarmado a Potter, cuando finalmente éste consiguió sacar de entre sus bolsillos una pequeña esfera que brillaba en un intenso color rojo. El moreno palideció y se incorporó velozmente.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja ante la reacción. La mirada preocupada de Harry le hizo temer lo peor.

―Teddy…

Y al instante, Harry había desaparecido, dejando a un impactado Draco en silencio, pero sólo con una palabra rondando en su mente.

_Teddy._

* * *

**_._**

**_Autora al habla:_**

TwT Me siento tan orgullosa de este capítulo. Kya, kya, kya *lanza confetis*

¡Hola a todos! owo ¿Cómo están? Lamento la demora, no quiero ser repetitiva, pero tengo un lío difícil en la escuela. Horario lleno x.x. ¡Pero aquí está el capítulo prometido, el importante! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Están orgullosos del avanzar de la historia como yo? XD ¿Creen que esto no debió quedar así? ¿Que algo salió mal? D:

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en breve responderé toditos. nwn

**¡Gracias a Gabriela Cruz, Yuu Scarlet, meyamoadriytu, xonyaa11, Fernylokis de hummel, FanFiker-FanFinal, Acantha-27, Nanis kpop star, Kuroneko1490, Violet Stwy, LindenCorina15, jessyriddle, kim-angel251995, DarkPotterMalfoy por cada uno de sus comentarios!**

**Y especial gracias a Dark, que me hizo notar un detalle super importante de la trama, disculpa. Y gracias. **

**Y Ferny, otra disculpa, por la confusión que tuve el pasado capítulo. ¡Lo siento xD! **

**¡Besos a todos!**

Canción: Right here waiting, de Richard Marx. :D

* * *

_Dedicado a la memoria de Alexander Fernando. Pequeña estrella, por favor, sigue brillando. _


End file.
